


Noite de Natal

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, EXO - Freeform, F/M, LGBT, Porn With Plot, Romance, baek!trans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Chanyeol não contava que, naquela noite de Natal, teria motivos para não deitar na cama e assistir os especiais de Natal até dormir.”[CHANBAEK | TRANS!BAEK | +18]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Único

**Author's Note:**

> esse é um dos meus xodós, sou simplesmente apaixonada e espero que gostem.  
> foi originalmente postada no Spirit, e vale deixar um grande obrigada pela betagem para a dulce.
> 
> playlist para acompanhar você nessa aventura: https://spoti.fi/2RfJ1wd
> 
> boa leitura <3

Noites festivas sempre lhe lembravam o quanto era sozinho. Na verdade, tinha alguns amigos, familiares bem saudáveis, mas no decorrer do ano não se dava muito o trabalho de cultivar aquelas relações, a partir do momento que todo seu suor servia para gerenciar aquela maldita revista que daqui a uns anos iria a falência, tinha certeza. Porém, enquanto isso não acontecia, ainda esquece se manter numa pose bastante invejável, desfilando nos melhores ternos e com os modelos mais novos da Rolex no braço. O apartamento que havia comprado há alguns meses tinha uma visão linda da cidade, com direito a parede de vidro no quarto e um puta pôr do sol bem de frente. Privilégios, diziam. Mas Park Chanyeol só afirmava que era tudo fruto de praticamente vinte horas de trabalho todos os dias. E era aí que morava toda aquela dificuldade de pelo menos _pensar_ em algumas pessoas ao seu lado naquelas datas. Quando elas chegavam, sempre acabava recebendo na cama assistindo algum especial na televisão com uma taça de vinho de alguma safra bem antiga que ganhou de algum amigos nas confraternizações chatas de fim de ano.

Por conta da falta de tato de Chanyeol durante todos os 365 dias, lá estava novamente sem saber muito bem o que fazer na noite natalina. Tinha sido o último a sair da editora, tinha como luzes, literalmente, somente porque queria ter sono para gerar coragem de ir para casa e apenas dormir, e no outro dia esquentar alguma comida congelada. Todavia, sua tática não tinha funcionado e agora estava no estacionamento da editora onde, ao fundo, ouvia aquele jingle famoso tocando no rádio da cabine do porteiro. Nevava lá fora, estava frio lá dentro, e Chanyeol não tinha desejo nenhum de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e muito menos se nenhum direito de chamar algum “amigos” para que pudesse jogar conversa fora e tornar os assuntos de trabalho mais relevantes. Era somente disso que sabia falar. No máximo,

Destravou o carro com as sobrancelhas juntas, tentando lembrar de algum bar que estava aberto àquela hora e já visitou em algum ano passado. Pondo-se a dirigir e insistir em manter o rádio bloco para não escutar como compartilhar músicas celebrativas que tocavam todo ano, Chanyeol lembrou-se de um que visitou há algum tempo, mais especificamente quando teve uma foda digna de respeito. Fazia tanto tempo que suas juntas doíam de tão pouca tensão e esforço que tinha e feito no quesito praticar atos pecaminosos. Quando estacionou na rua deserta e um pouco escuro, olhou por baixo do vidro o nome _“aberto”_ em uma placa neon com um Papai Noel segurando uma garrafa de bebida piscando quase como se estivesse no ponto das lâmpadas queimarem. Desceu sem muita informação, andando até a porta de vidro escondida por persianas escuras, assim como qualquer outra janela que desse visão nítida para o que acontecia dentro do bar. De fora, a música era baixa e dentro não estava tão diferente assim.

Limpando o sapato social da neve que acumulava na calçada do bar antes de colocar o corpo para dentro, quase se apneia tão decepcionado quanto se estivesse em casa. Podia contar nos dedos das pessoas tinha, e elas pareciam simplesmente desprezadas afogando a dor do que o Natal simboliza em copos de cerveja. Por muito pouco não deu meia volta, e o que lhe impediu foi a iluminação mais alta em um palco minúsculo ao fundo do bar, que tinha quase nenhuma iluminação digna. Nele, a personificação do que Chanyeol achou ser pegadinha de sua mente que sentiu falta de um buraco quentinho para acomodar seu companheiro entre as pernas. Em volta, tudo tinha se tornado menos desapontador depois de firmar seus olhos escuros na pele branca que quase reluzia o fraco holofote sobre ela. Até o olhar entediado do dono rechonchudo do bar,

Mas, não era bem assim. Não tinha histórias ruínas para contar, pelo menos não que precisasse de certa dor no Natal; e muito menos desgostava da época - até enviava presentes para seus sobrinhos! Só não tinha tanto gosto para estar comemorando e nada ao redor ajudava no contrário. Então, continuaria todo ano daquele mesmo jeito, até quem sabe ter uma família e aquela implícita obrigação de deixar viva aquela dados. Desviando por pouco tempo o olhar do corpo que se move com graça para atenção de quase ninguém, Chanyeol pediu uma dose dupla de uísque, próximo ao balcão de madeira desgastada onde o dono atendia seus clientes. Ele devia ser outro sem muitos porquês para festejar. Ao ser servido, arrastou o copo entre os dedos longos até segurá-lo e caminhar tedioso a uma das mesas escondidas na sombra que engolia o bar.

Não tinha escolhido a dedo, então acreditou piamente que aquele tinha sido um presente do Papai Noel. No lugar que estava, encostado à parede com o corpo escorrido na cadeira de madeira e o copo sobre a mesa redonda, suando devido ao gelo, podia assistir à performance ao som de uma música que, se não estivesse enferrujado no inglês, falava sobre ser de alguém naquela noite e ser uma garota travessa. Não se recordava de ter visto algo assim na última vez que foi até o bar, mas quando estava com outros pretextos geralmente ignorava tudo ao redor - e sua intenção era pegar o fotógrafo que participou de um ensaio de _Bug a Boo._ Até que rolou, foi algo bastante satisfatório, mas o rapaz de pele morena queria romance e Chanyeol não estava muito bem querendo isso naquela altura da sua vida.

Intrigou-se por um breve momento quando passou a observar mais atento quem dançava sobre o palco minúsculo. Bebeu um gole do uísque barato como forma de despertar mais, embora não precisasse de tanto quando se sente muito curioso para continuar olhando uma performance. Primeiro, observado os cabelos longos e ondulados, pareciam macios e bem cuidados, como se ela dedicasse grande tempo a ele; a franja alcançava como sobrancelhas, e assim admirou os traços do rosto alheio. Parecia esculpido por um anjo e banhado no pecado por conta dos olhos febris, negros, pintados perfeitamente pela maquiagem. A boca tinha um tom avermelhado, como se tinha rompido a pureza dos lábios pequenos.

Mais um gole de uísque para escorrer o olhar de menino curioso. Ela vestia um vestido bordô de ombro a ombro, deixando-os parcialmente à mostra, as clavículas saltadas seduzindo quem a admirasse. O peito era reto, contudo isso não incomodava nem um pouco, o deixava muito mais instigado a continuar descendo o olhar, fazendo sua mente de papel em branco e rabiscando uma curva sutil da cintura dando entrada ao quadril mais largo e como coxas grossas - onde , no meio delas, o vestido acabava. Percebeu seu coração falhar uma batida quando ela pôs uma das pernas sobre a cadeira no centro do palco pequeno, fazendo uma fenda única, na perna erguida, que alcançava até acima da cintura, revelar uma única tira fina e preta rompendo a brancura da pele.

O diretor da revista precisou tomar um gole longo do uísque pouco antes de acompanhar a mão decorada com anéis pequenos e delicados arrastando-se pela perna nua, erguida sobre uma cadeira. Os pés estavam sobre um salto alto e escuro, que fez um ligeiro pensamento sobre como ela tinha tanta destreza sobre ele, passar por sua cabeça. Apertou o copo molhado entre os dedos, se remexendo na cadeira, o rangido dela sendo abafado pela música. Seu coração falhou outra batida quando acompanhou os dedos finos subindo pela perna bonita novamente, voltando para cima até que os olhos de Chanyeol se esbugalharam ao perceber que foi pego em sua admiração profunda para com uma dançarina. Tentou disfarçar de todo jeito, mexendo no casaco, balançando o copo e se entretendo com o gelo,

_Eu estou me sentindo sexy  
Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome, garoto   
Se você pode me alcançar   
Você pode sentir meu desejo pegando fogo_

Sentia-se disparadamente perdido, sem jeito, intrigado. Olhou ao redor, ninguém mais a assistia, eles pareciam preocupados muito mais com o copo de bebida e em lamentar sobre suas vidas. Então a ideia de que aquela apresentação estava sendo quase que particular, sem realmente ter tido a intenção de causar isso, fez um calor insuportável subir dos pés à cabeça, concentrando o maior fogo no meio das pernas e no peito. Bebeu o último gole do uísque, que já estava com um gosto estranho devido ao gelo que derreteu. Hesitante para tirar os olhos do palco, Chanyeol pronto com pressa para pedir outra dose, voltando rapidinho para o seu lugar imerso nas trevas do canto do bar.

Embora quase acreditasse que estava recebendo um agrado singular, ela parecia muito mais entretida em se divertir enquanto dançava sensualmente tocando o próprio corpo. Não era de um jeito vulgar, e o Park acreditou que nunca poderia perceber tão claramente que essas duas maneiras podem ser vistas tão diferentes uma da outra. Ela tinha um toque delicado, como se tivesse a certeza que era preciosa demais para não ser tocada assim. Os quadris balançavam, parecendo que dançava uma música romântica.

Numa batida mais marcante da música, jurou que seu coração ia sair pela boca, pois a dançarina foi certeira ao deitar o tronco no assento da cadeira e cruzar as pernas graciosamente no encosto, encarando seu árduo espectador com o mesmo sorriso antes - bonito, jeitoso e ao mesmo tempo debochado. _Ah…_ Chanyeol só poderia estar bêbado quando nem havia tomado o primeiro gole do segundo copo de uísque.

_Você é tão sexy, esta noite eu sou toda sua, garoto  
O jeito que seu corpo se move no chão   
Você me faz sentir suja   
Eu forço para te levar para casa comigo_

O diretor estava meio perdido naquela história. Não sabia se deveria estar imaginando as coisas sujas, ou pior, coisas além de sujas, coisas simples e carinhosas como se estivesse enfeitiçado por aquela mulher. Pior ainda era fazendo aquilo durante a noite de Natal, mas o que podia fazer se em algum momento achou que pediu por aquela diversãozinha e ganhou de presente? Continuaria aproveitando, observando minuciosamente os braços se formados, os cabelos deslizando pelos pedaços de pele nua.

A dançarina abriu as pernas lentamente, no alto, pondo-as de cada lado da cadeira. Se sentia na liberdade de fazer isso porque estava de costas para uma parte ampla do bar, mas tinha um certo par de olhos bem concentrado na bunda grande marcada no vestido, rebolando bem devagar de um lado e de outro, curtindo o finzinho da música. Chanyeol estava tão imerso nos movimentos lentos que sua primeira reação ao escutar a música parar, foi bater palmas abobalhado. Ela olhou-o sobre os ombros, os cabelos um pouco bagunçados devido ao movimento, e sorriu maior, juntando como sobrancelhas como se as chamasse de abestalhado em silêncio. Então Chanyeol desliga o que havia feito e recolheu as mãos, vagando o olhar pelo bar e se sentindo minúsculo com os olhares entediantes dos dois ou três caras que bebiam também.

Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tomando o resto do uísque barato em um gole desmorado a fim de aliviar a quentura no rosto, o coração acelerado e o formigamento no meio das pernas. Quando terminou-o, ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos procuraram rapidamente pela figura pequena, mas ela já não estava mais sobre o palco, e este estava sem iluminação significativa como antes. O corpo murchou na cadeira. Seu presente tinha acabado rápido demais e tinha concluído um desastre em si, pois sentia o corpo em choque.

Ergueu-se da cadeira, agora estava se sentindo merecedor de deitar em sua cama e dormir como um derrotado. Se arrastou até o balcão do bar, onde o dono estava com o corpo debruçado sobre a superfície, olhando entediado para a fresta da persiana de um dos vidros.

\- Dongyul, você viu meu casaco? - Uma voz gritada invadiu o ambiente e Chanyeol qual era, até que _ela_ apareceu das portas do fundo do bar, afastando a cortina de miçangas com certa urgência nos atos.

Chanyeol não conseguiu desviar o olhar, e por um momento ela o olhou também, mas desviou a atenção para direcioná-la ao dono do bar, que olhou-a entediado. Percebeu a garganta dela subir e descer com uma ligeira saliência no local, deixando-lhe muito ansioso e a boca formigando para beijar o pescoço nu. Ela sente aquele desejo, pois para o próprio pescoço. O cliente desviou o olhar, fingindo buscar algo no bolso da calça após colocar o copo sobre o balcão.

\- Mais cedo Luhan saiu com ele dizendo que havia esquecido o dele. - O dito cujo Dongyul respondeu sem parecer tão interessado na conversa, mas sim no cliente que puxava o dinheiro da carteira para pagar as doses de uísque.

A dançarina resmungou algum insulto e apertou os passos para dentro dos fundos do bar de novo, voltando antes mesmo de Chanyeol receber seu troco, com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos finos, encontrando os lábios bonitos. Ela olhou hesitantemente para o homem alto quando Dongyul saiu de trás do balcão para buscar cédulas trocadas no mesmo lugar de onde ela tinha saído. A troca de olhar foi instantânea, e somente assim Chanyeol corrigiu que ela parecia um pouco nervosa, mas não menos bonita que antes, quem sabe mais, com aquele jeito bravo, encarando o diretor de modo a questioná-lo em silêncio porque continuavam se encarando .

\- E agora, como vou para casa nesse frio insuportável, Dongyul? Luhan só me sabe ferrar nessa vida - disse alto em direção ao dono do bar que ainda estava lá dentro, após tragar o cigarro com vontade. Os olhos marcados pelo delineador preto encararam Chanyeol novamente, a fumaça escapando dos lábios finos e manchando a imagem dela.

O cliente abaixou o olhar, dando alguns passos para frente e se prontificando em tirar o próprio sobretudo, estendendo-o em direção a ela. A dançarina olhou para o casaco estendido e depois para o rosto sério de Chanyeol.

\- Você pode ficar com ele. Eu estou bem agasalhado ainda. - A voz dele era grossa e fez um arrepio insistente atravessar uma coluna da dançarina, que ponderou aceitar ou não.

Estava de vestido, tinha consigo apenas uma bolsa pequena e não havia mais nenhuma roupa sua no quarto dos fundos do bar, já que recentemente conseguira alugar um pequeno flat em um bairro menos badalado que o centro. Andar naquele frio, tarde da noite até a parada de ônibus mais próxima não era nada atraente. Pensando por esse lado, esticou as mãos para pegar o casaco pesado, deixando o cigarro entre os lábios e desviando o olhar do rapaz alto e bonito que a fez se sentir um tanto quanto _especial_ ao aplaudir sua apresentação. Vestiu o sobretudo que quase alcançou seus tornozelos, prendendo-o por dois botões na frente.

Se sentir mais quente assim que colocado, porém tinha quase certeza que não tinha sido somente pelo casaco, pois a quentura a tomar desde que apareceu os olhos hipnotizados por si, quando estava sobre o palco. Havia um perfume masculino impregnado no tecido, que lhe despertou o interesse sobre estar com aquele mesmo perfume grudado em sua pele nua. Dispensou os pensamentos quando o dono do bar voltou a reclamar sobre a bagunça que encontrou no quarto dos fundos do bar. Soltou uma pequena risadinha, por muito pouco não se sentindo incomodada com o olhar pesando sobre si, até que o cliente desviou-o e pegou seu troco, recebendo um Feliz Natal sem muita vontade.

Só foi o instante de abaixar a cabeça e guardar o dinheiro na carteira, disperso na troca de olhar que tivera com uma mulher, que ela saiu de seu campo de vista de novo. Parecia ironia e uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas ela simplesmente evaporou sem Chanyeol criar uma coragem dentro de si para puxar uma conversa mais interessante. Comprimindo os lábios, pelo menos agradeceu a Papai Noel, mentalmente, por ter dado-lhe-lhe aquele presente e ainda ter uma chance de vê-la dentro de seu casaco. Rumou para fora do bar, balançando as persianas quando abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si. Acreditou fielmente que aquela mulher estava com um plano maligno de acabar com toda sua sanidade ao ouvir uma voz bonita e quase melódica.

\- Obrigada - disse, fazendo o homem alto e de músculos aparentes procurar pela dona da voz, encontrando-a encostada na parede ao lado da porta do bar, fumando o segundo cigarro seguido. - Pelo casaco e pelos aplausos - gesticulou enquanto tinha-o entre os dedos e olhava para Chanyeol com um divertimento banhando os olhos pintados.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, só percebendo que estava debaixo da neve levinha caindo quando notou ela estrategicamente debaixo do toldo, com uma das mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco grande sobre o corpo miúdo. Esquivando-se da neve, mas na verdade querendo um pretexto para se aproximar da dançarina, pois seu carro estava estacionado a dois passos da entrada do bar, praticamente, se pôs debaixo da coberta. E ela finge sua intenção, rindo soprado e abaixando a cabeça, olhando para a neve acumulada à frente de seus pés. Ele também sorriu, sentindo o coração acelerar a mil só por estar mais perto - e agora de olhos bem abertos para ela não escapar de vista pela terceira vez à noite.

\- Todos percorrer aplaudir, você dança como ninguém - disse com a voz mais baixa, grave, fazendo com que ela erguesse os olhos e o encarasse por ligeiros segundos antes de gargalhar audivelmente. O corpo pequeno tremia levemente com a risada, e a gargalhada era gostosa de se ouvir ao ponto de fazer o próprio Chanyeol rir baixinho. Tinha a certo sem jeito, gosto pelas bochechas subitamente avermelhadas que se mostravam graciosas na luz amarelada da rua. - Mas Deveria parar de fumar, isso come seus anos de vida. - Ela olhou para o cigarro entre os dedos, finos e um pouco trêmulos por conta do frio, se encolhendo no casaco e soltando mais um daqueles sorrisos que usava para dissipar a vergonha. Chanyeol alcançou o cigarro com os dedos grossos e calejados, segurando-o e tirando de entre os dedos de unhas pintadas, jogando sobre a neve e vendo ele apagar rapidamente. - Você é muito bonita, não precisa disso. - A dançarina a tocar os próprios lábios com os dedos finos, sorrindo de lado e desviando o olhar do cliente do bar.

\- Se está achando que eu quero abaixar suas calças e ganhar por isso, está muito enganado - comentou com um tom meio amargo, piscando as pestanas vagarosamente e guiando o olhar de volta para o rosto do homem ao seu lado, que tinha ficado nitidamente espantado e incomodado com o que havia dito.

Chanyeol se afastou um pouco. Não estava pensando nisso. Sendo sincero, tinha tido lá alguns pensamentos eróticos porque era impossível se controlar com aquele corpo bonito dançando _para si_ , sorrindo, provocando de um jeito tímido, mas ainda assim provocando. Porém, não estava acreditando que ela fosse uma prostituta por isso, ou que desejaria simplesmente se ajoelhar entre suas pernas para bel prazer próprio. Tinha puxado conversa porque ela era bonita, charmosa, e parecia interessante além do que seu corpo dizia com movimentos sensuais ignorados por todos.

Ela gargalhou, aquele mesmo jeito de antes, parecendo que tudo a sua volta era motivo de gracejo, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás e deixando o pescoço longo exposto. Chanyeol se sentir desconcertado quando desenhou uma curva que os lábios faziam quando ela sorria.

\- Estou brincando, querido - disse com a voz bonita soando baixinha, a respiração quente condensando em frente ao rosto pintado. - Mas, você realmente me deixou brava pegando meu cigarro assim. - Apontou para o chão onde a neve tinha apagado o cigarro, e Chanyeol a seguia com o olhar. - Não se trata ninguém desse jeito, principalmente alguém que dançou _para você_ por um tempinho ao ponto de te deixar com um pau duro no meio das pernas - murmurou, erguendo seus olhos de volta ao rosto do homem bonito a sua frente.

Ela tinha um sorrisinho jeitoso de lado, como se soubesse que estava fazendo o homem alto e com cheiro de dinheiro estremecer na base com tão pouco. Chanyeol respirou fundo, a respiração trêmula, nervoso como geralmente não ficava quando estava interessado em fazer alguém passar a noite consigo. De algum modo, não queria apenas _uma noite_ com a dançarina, ela era bem mais que uma foda esquecível. Ela era do tipo para ficar admirando passeando por seu apartamento com suas sem nada por baixo, e uma taça de vinho, todos os dias, como se não soubesse o efeito que tinha em Chanyeol. Em contrapartida, nem sabia seu nome, mas sabia que ela tinha um corpo bonito, com curvas únicas e o charme inegável. Pigarreou, sorrindo de lado disfarçando o quanto o jeitinho dela havia o afetado.

\- De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo casaco, amanhã deixo com o Dongyul e você pode pegá-lo de volta. - Os dedos magros foram erguidos e balançaram delicadamente, dando _tchau_ para o cliente do bar. - Tenha um Feliz Natal.

E se afastou de Chanyeol, andando sobre a fina camada de neve toda majestosa com seu salto alto. O casaco era muito maior que ela, mas parecia aquecê-la. Enquanto o diretor da revista se melhora subitamente, admirando o corpo pequeno e esbelto melhora os quadris sutilmente a cada passo que dava em direção ao fim da rua esquisita. Quando ela foi engolida pela sombra, com apenas alguns pontos brilhosos dos pisca-piscas das casas, levou os dedos até o rosto e visto que estava morrendo de frio porque só vestia a calça ea camisa social. Buscou as chaves do carro pelos bolsos da calça, mas nada encontrava mesmo tateando diversas vezes. Sorriu meio derrotado. Tinha colocado a chave do carro no bolso interno do casaco e agora ela estava bem afastado. _Droga._ Não tinha como simplesmente deixar o carro ali e ir embora.

Para bem da verdade, não queria deixar escapar a oportunidade que voou bem na sua cara, como se zombasse da chance que estava perdendo de ir atrás da dançarina. Suspirando derrotado, acelerou os passos em direção onde ela tinha ido, sentindo o solado do sapato deslizar várias vezes na neve e quase levando-o ao chão por causa de sua pressão. O vento gélido quase chegava cortante em sua pele, mas foi rápido ao chegar no ponto de ônibus logo quando o fim da rua fazer uma curva. E ela tinha acabado de estender o braço para pedir parada ao ônibus que se aproximava.

\- Ei! - Chanyeol chamou alto, sentindo o peito doer pelo cansaço de ter corrido com uma boca aberta, afobado para se aproximar dela novamente. A dançarina recolheu o braço um pouco assustada com a presença repentina na rua deserta.

Era noite de Natal, ninguém passeando debaixo daquele frio quase insuportável, de doer os ossos, quando se podia estar em casa curtindo o climinha natalino com a família e aproveitando uma farta ceia. Ela comprimiu os lábios pintados e juntou as sobrancelhas, indagando-o em silêncio. O ônibus não parou, seguiu viagem e ignorou completamente possível passageira que mirava o cliente do bar com a mão no peito, puxando o ar com força.

\- A chave do carro ficou no casaco. - Chanyeol disse receoso, percebendo que ela tinha ficado ligeiramente chateada olhando o ônibus indo embora e logo depois revirando os olhos para olhar o homem alto a sua frente.

\- Eu só não te devolvo porque estou realmente com muito frio - disse entredentes, desencaixando os dois botões que tinha fechado para esconder o vestido por baixo, abrindo o casaco e dando carta branca para o dono dele procurar nos bolsos internos do sobretudo.

Chanyeol vacilou por um ínfimo instante ao que seus olhos foram puxados para admirarem o corpo alheio. Suas mãos formigaram para sabre como era tocá-la. A fenda estava ali, deixando aquele vestido perigosamente revelador. A dançarina aquele olhar queimando sobre sua pele e um desconforto agradável subiu pelo estômago por sabre que era pecaminosamente admirada pelo homem muito bonito, de cabelos escuros arrumados perfeitamente. Umedeceu os lábios quando ele ficou muito perto, deixando notável a diferença de altura.

Não era uma prostituta. Não vendeu o corpo para se sustentar e dar uma boa vida à sua mãe, que morava no interior e tinha orgulho do _filho,_ que em certo momento da vida tinha se há uma linda e elegante mulher. Trabalhava no bar dançando porque _gostava_ de dançar, de ter olhares sobre si enquanto fazia o que sabia de melhor. Dongyul era amigo de longa data que acolheu a dançarina quando ela se aventurou na cidade para estudar em uma boa faculdade, e de alguma forma entendeu nas entrelinhas que ajudaria ao bar do homem solitário se dançasse nele. Por fim, não era uma única. Fez amizades, e agora podia dizer que estava vivendo bem enquanto trabalhava durante o dia em um escritório de contabilidade, e durante a noite em alguns dias na semana, se divertia com seu hobby.

Tinha ficado intrigada com a presença daquele homem bonito e nitidamente com muito dinheiro no bolso vagando pelo bar que nem era tão bem frequentado assim, numa noite de Natal. Ele era bonito, muito mais quando podia vê-lo claramente iluminado pela luz do posto próximo ao ponto de ônibus. Seu ego era suavemente massageado por sabre que tinha aquele cara grande de joelhos para si, era uma satisfação gostosa de sentir. Sem contar que se goza mexida com aquele olhar abobado e tão determinado sobre seu corpo quando dançava uma de suas músicas preferidas. Ele tinha tido sorte, pensado. Afinal, era noite de Natal e se não tivesse perdido o ônibus que a levaria para o interior para passar as datas comemorativas com sua mãe, no início da manhã, sequer estaria ali, sentindo o perfume amadeirado impregnado em sua pele por conta do casaco.

Ele estava muito próximo ea cabeça era mantida curvada para poder olhar a dançarina um pouco melhor e guiar como mãos por dentro do casaco que ela segurava aberto. A respiração dele era quente, e tudo se tornava muito mais aquecido com aquele corpo grande bem próximo ao seu. A dançarina não foi capaz de erguer a cabeça, provavelmente suas pernas iriam estremecer porque ele tinha uma presença forte, muito mais do que imaginou quando ele estava sentado tomando uma dose dupla de uísque. Ele era grande, musculoso e tinha uma voz que definia seu corpo estremecer como uma bateria ao comando do batera.

A camisa de mangas longa roçava na pele de seu braço, mostrando que ele estava perigosamente perto, perdido naquela desculpa esfarrapada de procurar a chave do carro, bem sabendo que já havia encontrado. Chanyeol aproximou um pouco mais o rosto, quase encostando sua bochecha na dela, respirando fundo e fazendo-a nitidamente estremecer com o ar quente contra a pele de seu pescoço desnudo. A dançarina engoliu em seco, soltando o casaco e apoiando suas mãos nos braços musculosos que a envolviam sem forçar uma aproximação maior. Demonstrando que estava tudo bem continuar naquela provocação, acariciou o braço em poderio com os polegares, e o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ envolveu a cintura fina com as mãos grandes, apertando com força para aproximar o corpo menor do seu. Ela ofegou, fincando como unhas nos braços e arrastando-as até o antebraço, sentindo na palma da mão a contração dos músculos quando ele apertava mais forte sua cintura ao ponto de anular qualquer distância entre os corpos.

A dançarina se aguentava para não jogar a cabeça para trás ao sentir o peitoral forte contra si e o notável volume roçar em sua barriga. Os lábios finos se afastaram para poder suspirar, as pestanas estremecendo, porém mantendo os olhos abertos a mirar a rua sem nenhuma movimentação. Desceu os dedos até encontrar os de Chanyeol presos em sua cintura ao passo que ele deslizava a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço, inebriando-se com seu perfume, tentado a marcá-la.

O tesão tinha consumido os juízo de Chanyeol. Estava louquinho por aquela mulher e poderia ficar de joelhos ali e chupá-la até que ela tivesse o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Contudo, tinha percebido que a conversa com ela não tinha esse ritmo. Ela gostava de provocar até fazer perder a cabeça e se tornar um louco em busca de prazer, mas o diretor não tinha tanto autocontrole ao ponto de não ter uma puta ereção no meio das pernas somente por senti-la mais perto, colada em si, acariciando seus braços. E tão satisfeita com o que estava causando, a dançarina sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos maiores em sua cintura, arrastando-os por seu quadril vagarosamente, sentindo ele firmar um aperto quando gozou a pele nua devido a fenda em um dos lados. O sorriso da mulher aumentou, subindo as mãos, viajando-as até sua bunda. Chanyeol ofegou próximo à orelha da dançarina, fazendo os pelos se arrepiarem e novamente os olhos pesarem para fechar. Ela se sentiu tão _poderosa_ acabando com aquele homem com tão pouco, apenas com a ideia que ele tinha de seu corpo nu.

Fora pega de surpresa quando ele encheu as grandes com a carne de sua bunda, apertando com força e roçando o próprio corpo nela, fazendo-a ficar na ponta dos pés e soltar uma lamúria arrastada, finalmente deixando a cabeça pesar para trás e dando espaço para que chanyeol arrastasse os lábios por seu pescoço, tentado a beijar, a chupar e marcar a pele branca. Ele massageava sua bunda, apertando com tanta força que provavelmente deixaria marcas depois; bagunçava o vestido bem arrumado da dançarina, tudo por baixo do casaco grande, que escondia aqueles toques pervertidos. Chanyeol depositou beijos de leve pela mandíbula até alcançar a orelha, mordiscando e soltando o lóbulo bem devagar. Outro gemido com a voz melodiosa e o diretor goze o pau pulsar.

\- Tem algum compromisso essa noite? - sussurrou com o tom grave, os lábios cheinhos topando na orelha e fazendo-a tremer. Ele parou de apertar sua bunda, mas continuou a acariciar, fazendo a dançarina se sentir mais excitada. Ela negou com a voz failure, porém tão sensual quanto o corpo todo naquela provocação proibida num ponto de ônibus. - _Vem comigo?_

Chanyeol perguntou suavemente, sorrindo de lado e afastando o rosto ao passo que também afastava o corpo, assistindo o quanto tinha ela caidinha nos seus braços somente com aquela provocação inesperada. Quando os dedos grossos passam pelos quadris, ele fez questão de segurar o elástico da calcinha preta exposta, arrastando o polegar nele como se está preparando-se para tirar. A dançarina sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e exibindo melhor a perna que tinha fenda do vestido, admirando a mão grande em sua coxa e o polegar pendurado na tira fina. Chanyeol ousou descer apenas um pouquinho do elástico, atiçando a mente fértil e imaginando, novamente, ela nua em sua cama. Até que soltou a tira da calcinha preta, fazendo-a se chocar com a pele branquinha antes de acariciar devagar, com cuidado.

\- Por que eu deveria aceitar o convite? Nem nos conhecemos - disse ao passo que fechava o sobretudo como anteriormente, pondo os cabelos para trás do ombro e encarando Chanyeol desconcertado com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Preciso para tratar do jeito _correto_ por ter dançado para mim.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, ampliada o sorriso e olhando para os lados. Ele sequer queria disfarçar o pau marcado na calça social. Chanyeol enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos frontais da calça, percebendo que tinha parado de nevar e o seu corpo não estava tão frio como antes, muito pelo contrário, se sentia pegando fogo. Assistiu os olhos curiosos da dançarina escorregarem até o meio de suas pernas e um sorrisinho satisfeito brincando nos lábios bonitos. Nem tinha reparado que ela tinha uma pequena bolsa pendendo no pulso. Se aproximou um pouco mais de novo, olhando-a nos olhos e umedecendo os lábios lentamente sobre os olhos atentos da mulher.

\- Existe o melhor jeito de nos conhecer do que como _você_ está pensando? - perguntou, e novamente aquele olhar cortante sobre si junto ao sorriso debochado. Ela soltou uma risadinha divertida, empurrando Chanyeol pelo peitoral e acenando para que ele seguisse o caminho que fiz para chegar até o ponto de ônibus.

Outro ônibus passou, mas a dançarina preferiu seguir os passos do cara bonito do bar, logo atrás dele, admirando os ombros largos e a bunda arrebitada marcada pela calça social. _Obrigada, Papai Noel,_ reunião aos risos.

  


As ruas estavam muito bonitas, iluminadas especialmente para aquela época e fazendo com que a cidade se tornasse um cartão postal no Natal. Até se entreteria com elas, se encantaria e tiraria algumas fotos de dentro daquele carro preto se o clima não estava muito contrastante com o que estava fora dele.

Ela se chamava Byun Baekhyun, e o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ também descoberto que era formada em Contabilidade e dançava por puro hobby no bar do amigo. Por sua vez, a dançarina agora sabia que Chanyeol era um nome que soava muito bonito em sua voz, e ele, particularmente, gostou de ouvi-la chamando pelo sobrenome _Park._ Por pura brincadeira do destino, encontrou aquele dia e se inspirou o cara mais sortudo por isso. Tinham desconectado o clima mais tenso um pouco de lado por um tempo e resolveram falar sobre coisas engraçadas que já passado passado no Natal; Chanyeol não tinha muita história para contar, mas ela gargalhava bonito toda vez que falava sobre a história de ser esquecido em casa quando sua família foi para a casa de outros parentes.

Até que ela tirou o sobretudo por causa do aquecedor ligado no carro e Chanyeol subiu um pouco como mangas da camisa social, enrolando até os cotovelos e tentando não desviar a atenção do trânsito, embora fosse difícil ignorar ela cruzando as pernas ao seu lado, o vestido curto e bordô subindo sutilmente nas pernas grossas. Ao parar em um sinal vermelho, o diretor olhou para Baekhyun, que olhava para a rua pela janela fechada e mantinha como pernas cruzadas, balançando o pé como se estando pensando em alguma música. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua, admirando o quanto ela era bonita.

Ela era singular, apaixonante e sensual. Nunca obter que fosse obter a atenção de alguém como ela. Não que fosse um idiota e não tivesse lá seus dotes, porém, quando a viu dançando, se incapaz de alcançar aquela perfeição. Era como se ela fosse onipotente. E depois que a tocou, teve a certeza que era capaz de fazer loucuras para tê-la. Baekhyun virou o rosto para o olhar quando o sinal verde acendeu, e ela tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, e o indicador do braço apoiado na porta, entre os lábios bonitos. Chanyeol sabia que ela queria provocar, estava conseguindo. O diretor sorriu também, dando marcha e acelerando sob os olhos atentos da dançarina.

\- Já te chuparam enquanto você dirige? - Foi certeira na pergunta, fazendo Chanyeol rir meio sem jeito e olhar para o outro lado, evitando virar e dar de cara com aquele sorriso provocador de dentinhos brancos e retos. - Não acredito que nunca sentiram essa vontade… ou você só está desse jeito todo… _arg…_ gostoso para me provocar? - Decidiu entrar no joguinho dela, aprumando-se no banco e construir apenas com uma das mãos. Olhou-a, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida.

\- Está funcionando? - Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem desviar o olhar dele mesmo quando a atenção alheia era voltada para o trânsito. - Eu tenho que te provocar de alguma forma, você judiou demais de mim enquanto dançava. - Ela soltou mais um daqueles risos soprados, passando a língua entre os lábios e arrastando os dedos até a própria nuca.

Ainda não tinha encontrado uma definição para Chanyeol. Ora ele parecia um garanhão que só queria colocar de quatro e comer até perder como moldura, ora se mostrava um cara romântico por baixo dos panos que faria devagar e depois a beijaria todinha. Mas tinha uma certeza: ele sabia onde estava se estava se metendo e não parecia se importar com isso, via as coisas com muito mais pontos positivos. Era Natal, deveria estar ceiando com sua mãe a essa altura, mas ela havia entendido o problema que aconteceu e, como se aquele instinto de mãe falasse mais alto, desejou que uma filha aproveitasse a noite, e estaria a esperando no outro dia.

\- Você está brincando com fogo, querido - murmurou, notando o lugar diferente que chegado chegado.

Um edifício alto, com estrutura impecável. Chanyeol pegou um cartão em um pool entre os bancos, abrindo o vidro apenas para liberar sua entrada na garagem. Baekhyun tirou o cinto de segurança, descruzando as pernas e somente reagindo quando o cliente do bar estacionou o carro.

\- Tem uma garrafa de vinho?

\- Quantas você quiser. - Chanyeol tinha um sorriso no rosto, tirando o cinto de segurança e gostando de ver o sorriso no rosto da mulher, ao que se _revelou solícito_ .

\- Assim você me acostuma mal - disse, virando o corpo no banco do carro para olhar Chanyeol de frente. Ele, desde o início de noite, encarava-lhe como se quisesse devorar cada pedacinho seu, e ao mesmo tempo como se só quisesse a amar, parecendo que se conheciam havia anos. Ele era intrigante. Gostava disso.

\- Vamos subir, tomar uma taça de vinho e podemos pedir algo para comer. - Baekhyun assentiu levemente, sentindo um arrepio subindo por sua coluna quando a mão grande buscou apoio em sua coxa esquerda. Ela era quente e pesada. De forma rápida, a imagem dele apertando sua bunda passou por sua cabeça e teve que engolir em seco para não ofegar com a ideia de ele fazendo aquilo quando nua. - Nunca pense que passaria o Natal com alguém como você. - A dançarina levou a mão até sobre a Chanyeol, acariciando os dedos grossos com os seus, inclinando-se a levemente a cabeça para questioná-lo sobre ao que se referia. O diretor sorriu enviesado, acariciando a pele nua ao seu alcance, com o polegar. - Normalmente eu fico sozinho, vou dormir depois de assistir aqueles especiais de Natal. Superinteressante. - Baekhyun riu, continuando com a carícia,

\- E você me ter hoje é, realmente, muita sorte - sussurrou, soando convencida. Não era uma mentira completa que quem quer que estava no lugar do Park seria sortudo, mas se referiu ao contratempo que a levou a passar a noite dançando no bar.

Chanyeol inclinou o corpo para frente, aproximando-se mais um pouco de Baekhyun e deixando sua mão escorregar até o joelho, com a dela ainda sobre a sua. Ela poderia até tentar disfarçar, mas o diretor viu ela encarando seus lábios antes de erguer o olhar para o seu.

\- _Eu tenho você?_ \- perguntou baixinho, com os rostos próximos, muito tentado a beijá-la. O carro estava imerso em uma parca iluminação provinda da garagem e o calor começava a subir tanto por estarem longe do frio da rua quanto por estarem próximos.

\- Você _quer_ me ter? - Os olhos de Baekhyun pesaram ao fechar quando ele anulou boa parte da distância dos rostos, roçando as pontas dos narizes, tropeçando os lábios cheios nos seus, provocando-lhe arrepios e fazendo os dedos finos pressionarem a mão grande em seu joelho. 

\- Você não sabe o quanto quero você desde o momento que te vi dançando para mim. - A voz grossa fez a dançarina ofegar, causando um sorriso pomposo em Chanyeol, que ousou açúcar os lábios finos com os seus. - Você quer ser só minha? - Baekhyun abriu os lábios em um sorriso bonito, visto por um Chanyeol hipnotizado pela beleza que apenas ela tinha.

\- Ah, Chanyeol… - A dançarina ainda estava com os olhos fechados quando jogou a cabeça para trás bem devagar, subindo os dedos pelo antebraço do diretor com certa urgência mascarada por um jeito carinhoso. Ele não sabia se controlar ao ponto de deixar de beijar o pescoço de Baekhyun com os lábios molhados, bem devagar, sentindo o perfume da pele branquinha. - Você vai ter muita dor de cabeça… sabe disso, hum?

O silêncio os engoliu gradativamente, porém isso não era incômodo nem de longe. Baekhyun aproveitava os beijos em seu pescoço, que tinha se tornado mais despudorados a medida que seus suspiros arrastados foram aumentados. Chanyeol descobriu que ela era sensível ali e que fodidamente gostava de sentir a pele dela na sua boca, completamente entregue às suas carícias. Dava pequenas sugadas, semicerrando os olhos apenas para admirar a marquinha avermelhada na pele branca. Respirou fundo, começando a sentir todo seu corpo formigar novamente, e a mão ousada subindo entre as coxas. Baekhyun ofegou completamente entregue, sorrindo para si mesma quando segurou firmemente no antebraço cheio de veias do diretor, fazendo ele parar com o caminho que traçava perigosamente por baixo do vestido. Os dedinhos atrevidos quase a tocaram na virilha, fazendo o corpo pequeno estremecer, divertindo-se com aquela provocação. Chanyeol grunhiu, erguendo o rosto para encará-la.

\- Esse joguinho está fácil demais, não acha? - próximo a boca cheinha de Chanyeol, gemendo quase inaudível quando ele apertou onde a mão parou, na parte interna de suas coxas. E depois afastou-a com um sorriso bonito no rosto. - Bom garoto. - Baekhyun depositou um beijinho rápido na boca alheia, se divertindo internamente com uma expressão de desespero que ele tentava mascarar com as sobrancelhas juntas e um sorriso pequeno.

Ela tinha o necessário encabulado, com uma ereção pesando entre as pernas, e ainda agindo como se não tivesse sentido nada. Mas Chanyeol bem sabia que ela estava dura do mesmo jeito, e deveria estar tão molhada quanto o diretor sentia por baixo da cueca. O autocontrole dela era invejável e tudo isso para provocar o Park. Se afastou, balançando a cabeça para os lados e abrindo a porta, saindo do automóvel e fechando a porta com certa força. _Porra_ , ela ia acabar consigo, tinha certeza. Ainda dentro do carro, Baekhyun riu, ajeitando o vestido no corpo e jogando os cabelos longos para trás. Recolheu o casaco do Park e sua bolsa sobre o porta-luvas, saindo do carro e o seguindo na garagem até o elevador. Vestiu o casaco e fechou-o do mesmo jeito que antes. Sua situação não estava lá a das mais apresentáveis por culpa daquele cara gostoso que queria fodê-la, e como seu plano era não ceder tão fácil, iria disfarçar até deixar implorando para que abrisse as pernas e deixasse ele comer sua bunda.

Dentro do elevador, o silêncio foi crucial, mas Baekhyun não podia negar que estava ansiosa, e quem sabe com um ligeiro recebio. Era um tipo de aventura que não costumava ter; não era de ficar com muitas pessoas, e prova disso era os dois desvios que tivera sendo praticamente como únicas pessoas com quem de fato fez de tudo um pouco. Só que gostava de provocar, se sentia muito mais excitada com o que levava ao ato final do que ele em si, e principalmente com pessoas _nervosinhas_ aquele jeito. Ouvia a respiração dele um pouco atrás de si, e ele parecia inquieto. Baekhyun também estava, por dentro, se corroendo para não se ajoelhar e abaixar as calças sociais para chupar o pau que, com o tecido cobrindo, parecia grande e grosso. Ele selecionou o décimo quarto andar e a dançarina aproveitou para se distrair lendo os “Feliz Natal” que mandavam-lhe nas redes sociais.

  


A vista de onde estava bonita, nunca tinha apreciado algo assim, mas estava tendo aquela oportunidade e ainda com uma taça de um vinho muito saboroso em mãos. Era o quarto de Chanyeol, que havia dito para que ela se sentisse em casa e aproveitasse o apartamento bonito, com cheiro de homem com dinheiro. O aquecedor estava ligado, mas Baekhyun ainda vestia o sobretudo que lhe emprestado, não por estar com calor, mas se tornou agradável sentir o perfume dele próximo a sua pele. A neve tinha voltado a cair fraquinha e a vista que Baekhyun tinha, pela parede de vidro, era dos pontos iluminados da cidade com uma mancha esbranquiçada dos flocos de neve.

A taça de vinho estava próxima a boca da dançarina ao passo que ela se sentia um pouco hipnotizada pela calmaria que a engolia. Seus dias eram sempre agitados; o escritório sempre demandava muito de si e por vezes suas energias eram sugadas durante toda a semana, seu refúgio dos problemas no trabalho e do preconceito que jogavam em seus ombros eram seus amigos, dançar no bar de Dongyul e o colo de sua mãe. Não se deixava cair sobre as coisas ruínas, não merecia isso e tinha muito de bom para embarcações. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando uma música com o mesmo teor sensual que tinha dançado no bar invadiu o apartamento numa altura amena. Ele queria que ela dançasse de novo. Ele tinha gostado de vê-la jeito daquele jeito. Tomou mais um gole do vinho, virando-se para observá-lo adentrar o quarto, menos arrumadinho do que antes, com a camisa social para fora da calça, os cabelos desfazendo-se do topete bonito. Ela sorriu e o sorriso que apareceu de volta quis guardar na mente caso aquilo não passasse de uma noite de Natal.

Chanyeol se aproximou segurando uma taça semelhante a dela, com vinho, desviando o olhar da mulher bonita e olhando para a paisagem de inverno que tinha como janela do seu quarto. Colou seu peitoral nas costas de Baekhyun sutilmente, descansando a mão livre na cintura da dançarina e tomando mais um gole do vinho.

\- Gostou da vista? - levou, levando os dedos livres para afastar o cabelo do lado que encostou mais o rosto, deixando um beijo carinhoso no ombro exposto. Ele sabia criar um clima que envolvia Baekhyun, que fazia ela estremecer sem mal ser tocada. A mão grande voltou para a cintura dela, apertando bem devagar, apenas querendo mostrar que estava próximo.

\- É muito bonita… - murmurou numa conversa baixa, recebendo um beijo ao lado de sua cabeça e sentindo a mão dele buscar por sua cintura além do casaco grande, acariciando com certa devoção o local.

\- Você não tem noção do quanto é muito mais bonita que ela - segredou com a boca próximo a orelha de Baekhyun, observando o peito dela estremecer com uma falha de respiração. Ela disfarçou com um riso soprado, virando-se ainda próximo dele e encostando a palma da mão livre no peitoral marcado pela camisa social. Chanyeol sorriu com os lábios juntos, achando bonito o tom rosado que as bochechas e orelhas de Baekhyun tinha tomado.

\- E você é um idiota que está me deixando sem jeito. - Deu breves tapinhas no peitoral dele, sorrindo completamente envergonhada pelo elogio. - Cala a boquinha e senta, vou te dar um presentinho de Natal bem especial. - Ele sorriu maior, mordendo o lábio inferior e andando pelo quarto até arrastar consigo uma cadeira sem braços que usava na escrivaninha do quarto, depois de deixar a taça de vinho sobre ela. Isso tudo sem desgrudar os olhos de Baekhyun, que tirava o casaco longo devagar, para jogá-lo na cama grande de lençóis cinza. 

_Eu ando bebendo, eu ando bebendo  
Eu fico bem safada quando o álcool entra   
Eu estive pensando, estive pensando   
Por que eu não consigo te soltar, baby?_

Baekhyun bebeu todo o vinho que restava na taça, passando a língua entre os lábios enquanto observava Chanyeol sentar na cadeira de frente para a parede de vidro. O corpo estava relaxado, e o vinho delicioso preparada com que a dançarina se sentisse do mesmo jeito. Deixou a taça no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, ajeitando a parte de cima do vestido enquanto andava até ficar na frente de Chanyeol, que suspirou apenas em vê-la.

A batida era marcante, a voz de Beyoncé sempre ardia na dançarina e se sentir confiante para dançar. E foi o que a fez, dessa vez, mover os quadris devagar, de costas para Chanyeol. O vestido bordô era curto e apertado, marcava todo seu corpo, principalmente a bunda que hipnotizava o diretor da _Bug a Boo._ Os dedos finos deslizaram pelo quadril largo, com certo desejo pelo próprio corpo, fazendo Chanyeol imaginar ela se tocando por baixo do vestido, batendo punheta todo o uso desse jeito enquanto gemia manhosa. Grunhiu, deitando a cabeça para o lado e assistindo com prazer aquele corpo se mexendo sensualmente. Baekhyun olhou para o Park sobre os ombros, sorrindo pequeno ao passo que afastava um pouco as pernas e curvava o corpo para frente, empinando-se lentamente e fazendo Chanyeol se arrastar um pouco na cadeira, curioso para olhar debaixo da saia do vestido. Mas ela desceu o quadril, apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos e sorrindo divertida, ao que olhou por cima dos ombros de novo e viu jogar a cabeça para trás com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, sussurrando algo como _“meu Deus…”_ .

_Você me deixa chapada, chapada  
Baby, eu quero você, na-nah   
Não consegue tirar os olhos da minha bunda   
Papai, eu quero você, na-nah_

Abaixada daquele jeito, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e de costas para Chanyeol, com uma bunda empinada, rebolou devagar, fechando os olhos em um momento torpe ao imaginar fazer aquele movimento com ele entrando e saindo do seu rabo. Movida pelos pensamentos, subiu e desceu os quadris, simulando como se estivesse quicando no colo de alguém devagar. Os cabelos alcançavam quase o fim das costas, tão escuro que tomou a pele da mulher parecer muito mais branca. E com aquela vista ao fundo, Chanyeol estava perdendo a cabeça e ficando novamente com um pau duro no meio das pernas. A saia do vestido subia, a fenda de um lado começando a mostrar uma parte pequena da bunda, e o Park se contorcia na cadeira, apertando as mãos com força e vez ou outra passando-as pelo rosto.

Dessa vez, ela não ajeitou a saia do vestido ao subir empinando-se para Chanyeol, deixando-o com a visão da polpa da bunda grande. Ao virar, mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu abertamente, encantada com o jeito que tinha tudo para o rapaz fora do eixo com tão pouco. Seus passos foram lentos até entre as pernas de Chanyeol, sentindo quente ao que ele deslizou ou olhando dos seus pés à cabeça como se admirasse uma obra-prima.

\- Eu mal comeri, meu bem, e você já está assim? - Com os joelhos, fez ele ficar com as pernas abertas, observando ele puxar um pouco a calça social para possibilitar o movimento das pernas e dar espaço entre elas para Baekhyun, que apontou para o volume bem visível marcado pelo tecido. Chanyeol soltou um muxoxo meio desconcertado, se remexendo na cadeira, admirando as coxas praticamente nuas a sua frente. Baekhyun erguido sobre o rosto de Chanyeol com os dedos segurando o queixo alheio; os olhos dele brilhavam em desejo e a dançarina se sentiu tão satisfeita por isso. - Será que aguenta mais um pouquinho?

O diretor suspirou, fechando os olhos quando o polegar de unha pintada arrastou por seus lábios entreabertos, enfiando-se entre eles.

_Garoto, estou bebendo  
Pode vir que eu estou te esperando   
Estou me esfregando, esfregando   
Se estiver com medo, chame o reverendo_

Chanyeol colocou a língua para fora devagar, sob o polegar de Baekhyun, lambendo-o com os olhos atentos em sua língua deslizando pelo dedo pecaminosamente. Tão gostoso. Grunhiu baixinho ao pensar nele chupando-lhe toda. Com o joelho, e castigando-o por aquela provocação, pressionou a ereção aparente, já sentindo um pulsar próprio na calcinha só em vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele gemeu, abrindo os olhos, com o polegar da dançarina ainda acariciando seus lábios.

Porra, Chanyeol estava completamente perdido, quase gozando só em ter o joelho dela pressionada seu pau sem muita força e olhando-lhe de cima. Suas mãos grandes foram sedentas para apertar como coxas expostas, mas ela o afastou com as mãos ágeis, sorrindo de como Chanyeol era ansioso. Mas, olha só, como podia falar algo se rapidinho sua própria ereção estaria marcando no vestido bordô? Estava se fazendo de durona, porém tudo queimava dentro de si e como roupas pinicavam em sua pele.

\- Mãozinhas quietas até segunda ordem, entendeu? - Ele assentiu rapidamente, deixando os braços jogados ao lado do corpo e olhando para Baekhyun de um jeito quase pidão. Ela gargalhou, virando-se entre as pernas abertas, com a bunda praticamente na altura do rosto de Chanyeol.

\- Puta que pariu - xingou, mordendo o lábio com força, se controlando para não puxar ela para seu colo e comer aquela bunda gostosa. 

Então ela apoiou as mãos em cada um dos joelhos do Park, abaixando o quadril até sentar no colo dele. Dessa vez, Baekhyun foi quem ofegou e por muito pouco não gemeu em deleite por sentir o caralho duro de Chanyeol pressionado por sua bunda. Experimentou rebolar devagar, ouvindo o diretor respirar fundo, apertando os pulsos e descendo o olhar para a bunda empinada no seu pau.

_Estou adorando montar em cima disso  
Estou curtindo muito esse corpão   
Adorando tudo isso, porque   
Surfar aqui está sendo bom demais_  
  


A dançarina fechou os olhos, a batida da música sendo o guia para seus movimentos naquele lap dance. Rebolava esfregando-se sem pudor nenhum no pau de Chanyeol, sentindo uma quentura da intimidade contra sua pele pegando fogo. Já estava completamente dura, e os movimentos faziam com que seu pau roçasse na renda da calcinha.

\- Você está tão duro - sussurrou com uma voz rouquenha de prazer, olhando sobre os ombros para Chanyeol, gemendo audível ao vê-lo sério, com as sobrancelhas juntas, reparando vidrado cada milímetro que o vestido subia. - Tão gostoso - disse em um miado, segurando firme nos joelhos de Chanyeol para começar a quicar.

\- Não para, gatinha… - O Park sussurrou com a voz tão profunda e arrastada que Baekhyun inspirou as pernas vacilarem, contendo um choramingo na garganta e continuando a quicar devagar no pau dele, vez ou outra, se esfregando.

O vestido praticamente não cobria sua bunda mais e Chanyeol estava louco, sentindo a boca cheia d'água. A calcinha era preta, muito pequena ao ponto de entrar facilmente entre as bandas grandes por causa dos movimentos. E aquele rabo que estava acabando com a sanidade de Chanyeol balançava quando se chocava com seu pau úmido debaixo da calça. Filha da puta gostosa. Queria deixar a marca de seus dedos ali, só para no outro dia ela lembrar quem a comeu gostoso e dedar o rabo ao relembrar do estrago que Chanyeol tinha feito.

_Nunca me canso, nunca me canso  
Estive bebendo e essa é a única coisa que   
Me deixa pegando fogo, pegando fogo   
Não é preciso derramar a bebida na minha roupa_

A música tinha mudado, e Baekhyun estava tão imersa no prazer que sentia, que só corrige continuar rebolando e quicando, gemendo baixinho toda vez que a cabecinha do seu pau escapava na calcinha, roçando no elástico e molhando sua coxa. Se apoiando em apenas uma mão, a dançarina levou a livre até a própria bunda, apertando a carne com força e olhando para o cara cheio de tesão atrás de si. Balançou-a, soltando um chiado quando ele forçou o quadril para cima. Baekhyun acariciou a própria bunda. Chanyeol parecia gostar de vê-la se tocando, por isso os dedos finos passearam pelas duas bandas e entre elas, acariciando e apertando. Ele gemeu manhoso segurando, os cabelos já bagunçados, com a boca entreaberta, respirando pesado.

\- Você quer tocar aqui, hum? - perguntou-lhe, esfregando os dedos no cuzinho, sobre a calcinha, com a voz arrastada e um pouquinho divertida. - Quer ver como ele é apertadinho? - Estapeou a própria bunda, fazendo-a balançar e a visão que teve foi a melhor.

Chanyeol estava em êxtase, e Baekhyun jurou que ele praticamente teve um orgasmo assistindo ao que fez, pois jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, rouco, esfregando o quadril na bunda da dançarina, que segurou o caralho duro dele com força, apertando, sentindo pulsar forte bem na palma de sua mão. Ele tampou a boca com uma das mãos, voltando a olhar Baekhyun meio ofegante, xingando-a mentalmente por ser tão linda com aquele maldito sorriso debochado nos lábios bonitos. Sentia seu corpo sofrer espasmos, não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas parecia com seus orgasmos, fazendo o corpo arrepiar e o baixo-ventre queimar. Então, a cueca mais úmida que o normal, ao ponto de umedecer visivelmente a calça. Baekhyun batimento sob os dedos, abrindo a boca algumas vezes, ligeiramente surpreendida com aquilo. Ele havia gozado sem se tocar,

\- Porra, você gozou e ainda está tão duro - murmurou, apertando o caralho de Chanyeol com força, vendo-o estremecer e revirar os olhos. Seu ego estava tão massageado, tão bem alimentado que se sentia pronta para gritar que era a porra da mulher mais gostosa e linda do mundo.

Se obtiver, não dando tempo de Chanyeol assimilar seus movimentos, apenas fechando um pouco as pernas para que ela se sentasse no seu colo, agora de frente para si, com o peito colado com o seu, os braços movimentos-o pelos ombros, mantendo os rostos próximos.

\- Me deixa te tocar - pediu, os lábios entreabertos. Baekhyun encostou sua boca na dele, respirando audível ao passo que seguia a nova música que tocava com seus quadris descendo e subindo, esfregando-se nele. - Porra, me deixa te fazer minha. - Seu tom passava a ser de súplica, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir, gemendo baixinho tanto pelo estímulo das reboladas quanto pelo modo como ele estava louco para lhe tocar. - Por favor, Baek ...

Ela ofegou, roçando seus lábios nos dele, as testas próximas, as peles suadas e a neve caindo lá fora. Se esfregava sem pudor nenhum, quase engasgando na própria vontade de gemer.

\- Me diz porque você quer me tocar - sussurrou sendo acompanhada de um grunhido. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Chanyeol, segurando com força. - Eu sou boa demais para você me tocar tão fácil assim. - Tentava manter a voz firme, mas estava tão gostoso roçar seu pau no dele, que por vezes suspirava fundo entre as palavras.

_Gosto de pensar que fui criada  
Para um propósito especial   
E bem, o que é mais especial do que você?   
Você me entende?_  
  


Graças ao salto alto, elevar os pés apoiados no chão, possibilitando que rebolasse como bem quisesse no colo de Chanyeol, ao ritmo de _Ego_ , que fez ela se sentir muito mais poderosa. Baekhyun deixava os rostos próximos, respirando perto dele, roçando os lábios pela bochecha e na boca cheinha. E sorria, assistindo ele ofegar e ficar louco para tocar-lhe.

\- Você é muito boa para mim, porra - murmurou meio dolorido, sem conseguir conter os gemidos roucos por sentir ela se esfregar gostoso no seu pau, com o vestido levantado. - Muito gostosa. - Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Baekhyun, gostando de vê-la sorrir. Um calor tinha se apossado do seu estômago por ver que estava fazendo ela se sentir bem. - Eu quero te sentir, quero te dar prazer - fora interrompido pela voz arrastada da dançarina, junto a uma das mãos atrevidas arrastando-se por seu peitoral e desabotoando a camisa com destreza.

\- Eu sei me dar prazer e posso te usar para fazer isso - sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos, amando vê-los brilhando de desejo. - E você ainda continuará sem me tocar - disse divertida, sorrindo do desespero de Chanyeol ao ofegar. Abriu o último botão da camisa branca, afastando o tecido do peitoral marcado para tocá-lo. Suas reboladas continuavam, e sentiam ele pulsar gostoso em sua bunda. - Eu posso muito bem me foder no seu pau como se você fosse nada, me abrir todinha e gemer enquanto quico rápido e forte. E você não terá feito _nada_ de útil.

\- Me dá uma chance - disse apressado, se arrepiando com o toque de Baekhyun em seu peitoral; ela deslizava os dedos desenhando-o, indo até os mamilos eriçados para puxar-los e fazer Chanyeol tremer e ofegar. - Eu vou te comer gostoso. - As bocas estavam próximas, os olhos fechados, as respirações se cruzando. Baekhyun queria disfarçar, mas estava começando a se tornar muito mais difícil se controlar. Parou os movimentos, se continuasse iria gozar porque seu pau estava pulsando e muito, muito sensível. - Eu vou te chupar todinha e fazer você gozar na minha boca. - Baekhyun sentia vontade de chorar de tanto prazer só em ouvir aquela voz rouca dizendo o que queria fazer consigo. Tirou a camisa social por completo, jogando-a no chão, apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos, fincando as unhas na pele suada. _Eu juro_ .

A dançarina gemeu audível, o corpo tremendo, a cabeça cheia das possibilidades de como ele lhe foroderia. Subiu ambas as mãos pelo pescoço, nuca, até se enfiar nos cabelos escuros e suados, puxando com força e fazendo-o erguer um pouco a cabeça. Beijou-o sem deixar-lo falar mais nada, e ele entendeu muito bem o que queria, pois só foi o tempo de se desfazer dos saltos com ajuda das pernas da cadeira que ele segurou firme em suas coxas nuas e se companhia segurando-lhe sem colo.

  
 _Na real, quero que você me mostre como se sente  
Estou me considerando sortuda, o que é um grande negócio   
Por quê? Bem, você tem a chave do meu coração   
Mas você não vai precisar dela   
Prefiro que você abra meu corpo   
E me mostre segredos que eu não sabia que tinha dentro_  
  


Chanyeol foi certeiro em direção a parede de vidro, encostando Baekhyun nela com certa força, chupando a língua astuta da dançarina como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Abraçava o corpo magro com um dos braços, mantendo-a colada em si, sentindo todo o seu calor e fazendo-a ofegar entre o beijo, enquanto a outra mão se dedicava em apertar a coxa exposta com devoção. Baekhyun era gostosa, o habilitado enlouquecer, e era completamente diferente das pessoas com quem já tinha ficado, só por ser _ela._ Não pelo corpo, como se vestia, mas por ser exatamente do jeito que ela era ao olhar, ao sorrir, ao se mostrado fornecido. Isso enlouquecia o diretor da _Bug a Boo._

Não era bem um filho da puta que não se importava em dar prazer a quem estava ficando, mas com Baekhyun sentia a porcaria da necessidade de dar tudo que ela merecia na cama e fora dela. Dar o maior prazer, o melhor orgasmo, um foda que ela nunca iria esquecer e lhe fizesse correr atrás para repetir uma dose. Ele queria colocar Baekhyun em um altar e se sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo se ela quisesse que o fosse. O mundo giraria em torno dela, ele dobraria as horas trabalhadas, mas a faria a rainha da cidade se necessário.

As bocas se encaixavam de modo a tornar o beijo gostoso e excitante para ambos. Baekhyun tinha seus lábios maltratados sem dó nenhuma, fazendo-a gemer com cada mordidinha e chupada que ele dava como se quisesse a marcar para sempre. Dentro das bocas, como línguas brincavam, e Chanyeol sorria entre o beijo toda vez que a dançarina sugava sua língua e gemia baixinho. Com certa destreza, o Park levou ambas as mãos para o topo das costas de Baekhyun, prensando o corpo menor contra a parede de vidro e procurando o zíper do vestido. Ela afastou a boca de Chanyeol, respirando pesado e apertando os pés ao redor da cintura alheia. Pôs os cabelos longos para um único lado para facilitar que ele achasse, e assim que o encontrou, desceu o zíper cheio de ansiedade nos olhos bonitos. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio quando gozo o vidro gelado em suas costas,

Seus dedos voltaram a tocar o diretor, mas agora dedilhava o rosto bonito, encostando as testas, sorrindo realizadas ao vê-lo admirar seu corpo. Ele parecia apaixonado e isso era tão louco de se dizer porque, bem, tinha se encontrado em um bar, numa noite de Natal, sem esperança nenhuma de que haveria algo de interessante em suas noites. Mas ali estavam, imersos em prazer, ultrapassando os limites do que acreditavam ser saudável para quem acabara de se conhecer. Mordiscou o lábio cheinho e puxou para si, deixando ele escapar de seus dentes.

\- Você é maravilhosa - sussurrou Chanyeol, arrastando as mãos pela lateral do corpo magro, se deliciando com a textura da pele, captando o sorriso bonito de Baekhyun antes de ela disfarçar o modo que ficou sem jeito, voltando ao beijo.

Era impossível não se sentir mais desconcertado que minutos atrás. Ela já tinha começado fazendo tudo diferente, e continuava surpreendendo Chanyeol como se ele merecesse ficar todo caído por ela e se sentir quase _fraco_ só em estar perto.

Quando arrepiar as pernas da Byun quererem escorregar de sua cintura devido ao tempo que vai levar na posição aproveitando os lábios um do outro, segurou-a com as duas mãos enchendo-se da carne da bunda grande, mantendo-a em seu colo. Baekhyun gemeu baixinho contra os lábios de Chanyeol, resultado os quadris numa rebolada disfarçada. Ele apertou com mais força e como resposta a dançarina chupou sua língua, fazendo vai e vem com a cabeça, como se estivesse chupando um delicioso pirulito. E quando ocorreu a boca, apenas um fio de saliva os ligava, com Baekhyun de lábios entreabertos, ligeiramente deegante.

\- Chanyeol… - chamou baixinho, arrastando a voz em uma quase súplica. O diretor sensação uma satisfação imensa ao vê-la chamá-lo daquele jeito e enfiou a cabeça no vão do pescoço, sentindo o perfume feminino, o cheiro da pele. Os dedos de Baekhyun arrastaram-se de volta para os cabelos negros de Chanyeol, apertando-os e descontando os arrepios que passavam por seu corpo com os beijos molhados em seu pescoço. - Me fode… - Praticamente ordenou, sentindo sua bunda ser apertada com mais força e Chanyeol suspirar próximo ao seu ouvido. - Me vem com força, me faz sua… me faz gritar de prazer, acaba com _sua garota_ \- sussurrava próximo ao ouvido de Chanyeol, deixando uma voz arrastada, praticamente gemendo o que queria, enlouquecendo o diretor da revista, que estalou um tapa forte em sua bunda. Baekhyun soltou um gritinho surpreso, rebolando com mais vontade nas mãos dele ao passo que seu pescoço era chupado e mordido.

Arrancando uma risada gostosa de Baekhyun quando virou rápido e só bastou dois passos para deitá-la na cama, Chanyeol beijou-a de novo, dessa vez com uma certa urgência para tirar o vestido completo, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta que mal cobria o pau duro e úmido. Afastando o rosto para encará-la, o Parque sorriu; ela se remexia inquieta e o peito subia e descia por conta da respiração ansiosa. Arrastou os dedos grossos pelas bochechas rosadas por conta do calor, desenhou os lábios finos que já não tinha mais a cor do batom, e sim a cor do beijo que trocaram: _vermelho_ . Os olhos escuros ainda estavam pintados, e ela estava tão linda nua, na cama dele, com ansiedade florescendo no estômago…

Era Chanyeol, definitivamente, o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_Caramba, eu sei, estou te matando com essas pernas  
Melhor ainda, essas coxas, na verdade é o meu sorriso   
Ou talvez os meus olhos   
Garoto, você é uma bela de uma visão assim como eu_

Enfiou uma das mãos debaixo da cabeça de Baekhyun para puxar os cabelos grandes e fazê-la expôr o colo com um choramingo, dando espaço para que Chanyeol voltasse a beijar o pescoço bonito, sugerindo a pele gradativamente mais forte, deixando marquinhas à medida que percebia ela ficando mais agoniada com o que fazer. A mão livre deslizou pela lateral do corpo bonito até alcançar o quadril, apertando e subindo os dedos, chegando à virilha e resvalando os dedos devagar. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, a boca entreaberta em busca de ar e as pernas roçando uma na outra com o corpo mexendo devagar para fazer com que aquela bendita mão alcançasse seu pau que pingava vergonhosamente sobre sua barriga.

Com certa necessidade, Baekhyun levou as mãos até o pulso de Chanyeol, guiando vagarosamente os dedos para o meio de suas pernas, e sentir aquela quentura quando o diretor encheu a palma da mão com seu pau e testículos, a fez quase engasgar em um gemido agoniado, fincando as unhas no braço alheio e deixando-o ali à medida que começava a mover o quadril para cima e para baixo, se esfregando na palma grande que praticamente lhe cobria entre as pernas.

\- Droga… - A voz era arrastada, fazer o Park estremecer e sentir o pau pulsar dentro da calça, mas sua vontade de dar prazer para Baekhyun era muito maior, principalmente para ouvir mais voz voz melodiosa invadindo seu quarto, fazendo companhia à música sensual que tocava.

Ela estava tão dura, tão molhada, a renda da calcinha mal cobria o cacete duro que tinha entre as pernas. Chanyeol grunhiu, apertando os dedos por ali mais uma vez, observando meio grogue o corpo bonito arquear as costas e gemer completamente entregue. A boca carnuda se arrastou pelo pescoço longo até alcançar a orelha, mordiscando e arrastando a língua por ela. Foi tão satisfatório vê-la tremer e se molhar mais ainda com aquilo que Chanyeol gemeu rouco, se esfregando na lateral do corpo alheio, mostrando-lhe o quanto estava duro por causa dela.

\- Olha como eu estou só por sua causa - sussurrou por baixo da respiração, ondulando o corpo para se esfregar mais uma vez em Baekhyun, ouvindo-a ofegar e sentindo ela também se esfregar cada vez com mais vontade em sua mão, curvando mais o quadril para cima só para sentir os dedos longos de Chanyeol acariciar seu períneo e entradinha. - Isso é só culpa sua, minha gostosa. - A Byun deitou a cabeça para o lado, choramingando com vontade de Chanyeol, seu corpo clamava por ele e nunca, _nunca_ tinha se sentido assim com outra pessoa. Apertou os olhos fechados quando os dedos alheios pressionaram sua entradinha ainda com a porra da calcinha atrapalhando.

Baekhyun estava tão molhada que o pré-gozo acumulava na barriga de modo abundante, e ele não parava de escorrer da cabecinha avermelhada para fora da calcinha. E tudo piorava com Chanyeol respirando pesado próximo ao seu pescoço, acariciando tudo ali embaixo e ainda se esfregando em si… _mil vezes droga!_ Queria tanto gozar, estava precisando tanto daquilo que sua mente não queria saber de mais nada além dos dois corpos deitados na cama, aproveitando a noite de Natal da melhor forma possível. Contra o ligeiro ímpeto que Baekhyun punha em seu pulso para lhe manter no lugar, Chanyeol apertou uma das coxas grossas com força e ela parou de mover os quadris, virando a cabeça e ficando cara a cara com o diretor da revista. Os dedos do parque se arrastavam pela pele branquinha das coxas, da cintura, fazendo-lhe carinho.

\- Me diz o que você quer que eu faça ... me diz - sussurrou com a boca próxima da Baekhyun, que respirava pesado entre os lábios entreabertos. Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos novamente por um tempinho, aproveitando o carinho que ele fez em sua coxa. Tinham passado de um momento intenso para um cheio de afeto, e isso era estranhamente satisfatório para ambos. Chanyeol sorriu. - O que foi, hum? - Depositou um breve selinho na boca bonita, sentindo as mãos magras subirem para acariciar suas costas nuas.

\- Você é inacreditável, Park - sussurrou Baekhyun, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos bagunçados de Chanyeol, o deixando pertinho só para sentir o calor do corpo maior, o perfume gasto. Puxando-a para mais perto, o diretor da revista fez os corpos colarem deitados, praticamente de lado, com os quadris juntos.

\- Porque? - Olhava no fundo dos olhos escuros de Baekhyun, acariciando a cintura fina, mantendo-a coladinha ao seu corpo porque era bom demais ter a presença dela.

E só estava no primeiro _encontro_ , caramba. Chanyeol estava perdendo a cabeça. Baekhyun nem se fala.

\- Porque você está me deixando louca para implorar por você me fodendo, comendo meu rabo bem gostoso, me chupando todo até eu gozar nessa sua boquinha linda… - Sorriu de lado, puxando o lábio inferior de Chanyeol com os dentes e deixando ele escapar devagar . - E ainda _não fez nada_ , só latiu. - Baekhyun levou o indicador para acariciar a boca do Park, achando divertido o estado meio perplexo dele. - O que foi, querido? - Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Chanyeol abriu os lábios devagar ao passo que dois dos dedos finos invadiram sua boca, roçando na língua num vai e vem lento. - Está com medo de que no fim eu diga que você não faz gostoso?

Ela estava brincando com a porra do ego de Chanyeol, deixando ele no chão e isso, como nunca imaginou que fosse acontecer, estava o excitando demais. Ele fechou os lábios nos dedos bonitos, antes a cabeça para frente e para trás, olhando-a nos olhos e desestabilizando o jeitinho marrento chupando os dedos com determinação, sem desviar o olhar dela um segundo sequer, percebendo a boca fina puxar o ar com força. Soltou OS DeDos Molhados de saliva com hum _ploc_ baixinho, e Baekhyun arrastou uma ponta das falanges POR SEUS Lábios. Ela estava fixada neles.

\- Eu estou com medo de te deixar sem conseguir andar depois, acabada nessa cama, implorando por mais sem ter força nenhuma. - Baekhyun gemeu arrastado ao escutar a voz grave soar como se estivesse com raiva. O corpo pequeno tremeu e Chanyeol sorriu convencido, mordendo a ponta do indicador da dançarina e soltando com seus dentes arrastando pela pele.

_É muito grande, é muito largo  
É muito forte, não caberá   
É demais, é muito difícil   
Eu falo assim porque eu posso conectar isso_

Num rompante, o Park sobe-se da cama, deixando Baekhyun esparramada sobre ela como se foi contrariada com aquela atitude de Chanyeol, que parou ao lado da cama para se desfazer do cinto, puxando de um só lado continuando a encarar a dançarina, que se remexia na cama e finalmente tirava a porra da calcinha que já estava ausente Chanyeol sem paciência, descendo-a pelas coxas grossas segurando em ambos os lados até chegar na altura dos tornozelos. Habilidosamente alcançou-a com os dedos do pé direito e o jogou na direção de Chanyeol, sorrindo divertida quando ele segurou-a por uma das tiras com a mão livre e balançou, encarando Baekhyun, que tinha um sorriso atrevido no rosto.

\- Vou ficar de lembrança - disse Chanyeol com um tom divertido, jogando uma calcinha preta sobre uma poltrona ao lado da cama e ouvindo uma risada gostosa de Baekhyun invadir o quarto.

Essa mesma risada morreu aos poucos, deixando apenas um sorriso safado nos lábios bonitos da dançarina, que mordeu a pontinha do polegar, assistindo Chanyeol deixar o cinto jogado no chão e começar a tirar a calça social. Roçou uma perna na outra, erguendo-as curvadas, os pés arrastando na cama devagar, tomando a atenção do Park que assistia ela o seduzindo eficazmente daquele jeitinho único, enquanto ele mesmo deixava a calça no chão para descer a boxer com uma visível mancha molhada . À medida que ele ficava nu, sem tirar os olhos do corpo, Baekhyun abria as pernas, sentindo o estômago se contorcer em ansiedade, observando o sorriso bonito do Parque ao lhe entregue.

A dançarina escorregou as mãos pelo tronco liso, arrastando como unhas pintadas pela pele branca, deixando ligeiras marcas que sumiam rapidamente e arrepiando-se com o próprio toque. Ainda com os olhos fixos em Chanyeol, assistindo-o envolver o pau grosso e melado de pré-gozo e resquícios de porra, seguro o próprio pênis, deslizando os dedos finos para cima e para baixo. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, rodeando uma glande encharcada de pré-gozo e muito sensível. O peito tremeu com uma falha de respiração e Chanyeol subiu na cama, engatinhando em direção à dançarina, observando cada mínimo toque com cautela, guardando na memória como ela ficava linda daquele jeito, se dando prazer. A outra mão desceu para os testículos, massageando. Um gemido saciado escapou dos lábios avermelhados pelos beijos e maus tratos.

Pondo-se entre as pernas grossas, Chanyeol depositou beijos molhados pelos joelhos dobrados, fazendo com que Baekhyun se sentisse estranhamente novamente, cobiçosa por ele, e com que o movimento do pulso alheio acelerasse gradativamente, subindo e descendo numa punheta lenta. Fechou os olhos para aproveitamento com todos os detalhes os beijos em suas coxas, as sugadas fraquinhas, o carinho que as mãos grandes faziam em seus quadris. Sentiu o colchão mover e presumiu que ele estava se ajeitando entre suas pernas, então como abriu mais, recebendo um beijo em cada mão para que afastasse. Assim o fez, abrindo os olhos entorpecida de prazer e levando os dedos para os cabelos negros de Chanyeol, acariciando o couro cabeludo para dissipar a agonia de vê-lo lhe provocar tanto.

O Park arrastou a pontinha do nariz pela virilha, depositando mordidinhas, fazendo Baekhyun murmurar algo como _“vai logo”_ em meio a respiração desregulada. Praticamente distribuir como coxas e o quadril da dançarina por baixo e erguendo o olhar para encarar Baekhyun, Chanyeol colocado a língua para fora, arrastando-a por toda extensão dura da mulher até alcançar a cabecinha molhada e açúcar com força. Ela abre os lábios num mudo gemido, apertando os cabelos entre os dedos. Ainda encarando-a, brincou com a língua só naquela região sensível, sentindo o gosto dela tomar conta do seu paladar. _Filha da puta gostosa._

Pegando-a de surpresa, Chanyeol envolveu o que pôde fazer pau duro de uma única vez, e ela arquejou, puxando seus cabelos e forçando o quadril para cima, sendo controlado pelas mãos grandes de Chanyeol. Ele passou a chupá-la com afinco, subindo e descendo a cabeça sem se importar se estava deixando ela à beira da loucura. Baekhyun era sensível, e estava pior ainda naquele momento, começando a gemer gradativamente mais alto, soltando uma das mãos dos cabelos negros e segurando os lençóis da cama.

Chanyeol não parava. Ele deixava um barulho molhado escapar, deixava Baekhyun tocar sua garganta mesmo que os olhos enchessem de lágrimas com a ligeira agonia, pressionava os lábios na grossura e roçava a língua. Os dedos de Baekhyun desceram dos cabelos para o ombro do diretor, arrastando como unhas sem dó nenhuma pela pele suada, arranhando Chanyeol e só estimulando ele a ir mais rápido, subindo e descendo, pagando o melhor boquete que Baekhyun havia recebido.

\- Chanyeol, Chanyeol, ah… - chamava desesperada, erguendo o tronco minimamente, arranhando mais ainda o ombro dele, segurando com força os lençóis entre os dedos e puxando, completamente entregue ao prazer que a porra boca causava no seu pau.

Até que ele largou-o sem tirar o excesso de saliva, arrastando os lábios molhados para baixo e sugando os testículos cheios, brincando com a língua neles enquanto estavam em sua boca. Baekhyun conseguiu, pelo menos, respirar fundo, mas isso foi apenas por um ligeiro momento, porque seu corpo estava completamente disperso pelo prazer que sentia, estava completamente fora de órbita. Tão necessitado ele voltou rastejando a língua pelo pau babado de Baekhyun, envolvendo-o novamente, voltando ao mesmo ritmo alucinante e sendo motivado por ela puxando os lençóis, bagunçando a cama, deixando seu ombro ardendo de tanto arranhar.

\- _Ahn,_ eu vou gozar assim - disse em meio a respiração acelerada, revirando os olhos, agoniada com o tesão queimando no seu baixo-ventre. - Chanyeol - gemia, amava a porra daquele nome saindo da sua boca em forma de gemido.

Apoiou as mãos um pouco atrás do seu corpo para se manter curvada na cama, mas estava tão agoniada e gemia tão alto toda vez que ele definiu sua glande tocar na garganta, que não evitou parar quieta. Desgrudou os cabelos longos dos ombros e costas com uma das mãos, passando a mesma pelos lábios, enfiando três dedos na boca para tentar se manter calada. Mas ele olhou de baixo, repreendendo a atitude com o olhar sério e os olhos úmidos. Baekhyun choramingou, voltando a apoiar as mãos na cama e experimentando mover os quadris para cima. Ele olhou-a de novo, mas dessa vez incentivando para que ela continuasse quando sugou forte apenas a cabecinha e gemeu manhoso, voltando a encher a boca com o cacete pulsante.

\- Que boquinha gostosa, Chan - chiava em meio aos gemidos insistentes, forçando o quadril para cima e fodendo a boca cheinha, vendo-a vermelha e sentindo mais tesão ainda porque Chanyeol parecia estar amando fazer aquilo.

E ele estava. O Park pulsava entre o colchão e a própria barriga, gemia baixo e rouco só por ter ela descontrolada daquele jeito, fodendo sua boca com vontade, ondulando o quadril para se arremessar a fim de tocar sua garganta e fazer apertar com mais força onde tocava: quadril , coxa, cintura.

Quando ela jogou o corpo contra o colchão e gemeu muito mais alto, Chanyeol segurou-a no lugar e voltou a movimentar a cabeça, rapidamente sentindo ela gozar com desespero na boca, puxando os cabelos para trás, tentando inibir uma bomba de prazer que explodiu no seu corpo e a fez revirar os olhos, ficar com a mente em branco e gritar. Chanyeol não parou um segundo de lhe chupar mesmo quando ela gozou gostoso na boquinha cheinha. Baekhyun lágrimas finas escorrendo por seu rosto, os cílios longos molhados, como bochechas vermelhas devido ao calor; o corpopiado, arqueado.

Chanyeol engoliu tudo, continuando a chupar bem devagar, fazendo Baekhyun aproveitar da sensação gostosa do orgasmo indo embora. Levou as mãos para os cabelos de Chanyeol, acariciando com um carinho diferente, abaixando o olhar para olhá-lo - ele a observava o tempo todo, admirando-a. Sorriu para ele, continuando com o carinho e puxando os cabelos do levinho para fazê-lo se afastar de sua intimidade. Ele o fez, subindo distribuindo beijos pelo tronco de Baekhyun, acariciando o corpo da mulher com um desejo admirável, fazendo ela estremecer e miar baixinho, sensível. Ao ficar com o rosto na altura do dela, vendo de pertinho o quanto deixou-a destruída apenas com um boquete, selando os lábios finos várias vezes.

\- _Ok_ … Um ponto para você com esse boquete delicioso - disse divertida, com a respiração pesada, induzida Chanyeol pelos ombros, recebendo selinhos carinhosos e mordidinhas nos lábios. Ele riu baixinho, distribuindo beijos lentos e molhados pelo desenho da mandíbula da dançarina, deixando ela ficar bem calma depois do puta orgasmo.

\- Seu gosto é tão bom - sussurrou com a voz rouca próximo ao ouvido da dançarina, roçando os lábios pela orelha e vendo os pelinhos se arrepiarem. As mãos de Baekhyun acariciavam suas costas. - E você geme tão gostoso que só com eles eu quase gozei de novo - dizia no mesmo tom, apertando os lençóis com o braço que estava apoiado na cama quando moveu o quadril bem devagar para mostrá-la o quanto estava duro. Baekhyun enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol, ofegando ao senti-lo duro feito pedra.

Desceu as mãos pelas costas largas e úmidas de suor até chegar na bunda arrebitada, apertando com força e fazendo-o se esfregar de novo em si. Depositou beijos pela curvatura do pescoço de Chanyeol, sentindo o cheiro do perfume caro já desgastado, arranhando a carne que tinha em mãos e ouvindo ele gemer abafado contra seu pescoço. Deixou sua mão cair pesada em uma das bandas, fazendo-o se esfregar de novo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos só de imaginar sendo fodida por aquele caralho duro e grosso.

\- Eu quero te chupar - disse com a voz calma, melodiosa, antes de arrastar a língua da curva do pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-o e suspirando próximo ao ouvido de Chanyeol. Aquele corpo grande estremeceu entre seus braços. Estava se sentindo realizada, sem dúvidas. - Quero sentir o seu gosto, quero engasgar com você fodendo a minha boca, Park. - Ele reflete o rosto, encarando-a de cima, com uma respiração nitidamente afetada pelo jeito que ela falava. Os olhos pequenos tinham um brilho que remetia a tudo promíscuo que se passava na cabeça de Chanyeol. - Levanta. - Mais ordenou do que pediu, e o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ não conseguiu negar, apenas moveu o corpo para a ponta da cama, sentando-se e passando as mãos nos cabelos, umedecendo os lábios e sentindo a movimento atrás de si pelo peso dela na cama.

Baekhyun se aproximou por trás, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros de Chanyeol - sorrindo para si mesma ao ver os arranhões no ombro direito - até chegar ao peitoral forte, esfregando os mamilos rígidos, tendo ele mais molinho nos braços seus. Olhando de cima, podia ver o pau de Chanyeol pendendo duro, com a cabeça brilhando, pingando pré-gozo. Se perguntava se ele já se sente cheio de prazer daquele jeito, com outra pessoa.

\- Não toca, é só meu a partir de agora - sussurrou com a boca quase colada na orelha de Chanyeol, quando ele ousou levar uma das mãos até o próprio pênis. O parque respirava pesado, e recolheu os dedos assim que ela falou.

\- Baekhyun, me chupa logo - disse com a voz rouca e arrastada, deitando a cabeça no ombro da dançarina e ouvindo uma risadinha dela, se arrepiando com o carinho que ela nos botões eriçados. - _Por favor,_ vai, olha como eu estou duro por culpa sua - grunhiu aquela súplica, fazendo Baekhyun soltar um risinho. Mas pelo menos ela saiu da cama, ficando à sua frente, entre as pernas, com uma parede de vidro ao fundo.

A maquiagem estava um pouco borrada, os cabelos longos bagunçados, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, o corpo cheio de manchinhas, e ainda assim não tinha mulher mais linda do que aquela para Chanyeol.

Baekhyun se ajoelhou à medida que o Park abria mais as pernas, apoiando as mãos atrás do corpo, curvando-se e dando espaço para ela explorar seu tronco com as mãos quentes, desenhando o abdome trincado com uma admiração especial que Chanyeol ofegar, a encarando. Os dedos de unhas pintadas desceram, tropeçando no pênis duro e úmido na ponta, mas ignorando-o para acariciar como coxas, uma virilha; observado-o fechar os olhos e aproveitamento da carícia. Baekhyun arrastou os dedos para os testículos carregados, massageando com certa pressão, vendo-o ficar com a respiração mais pesada e ofegar vez ou outra. A outra mão desceu sorrateira pelo períneo, pressionada, subindo e descendo. Chanyeol relaxou as pernas, abrindo-as mais ao ponto de apoiar os pés na cama e deitar-se nela. Baekhyun sorriu convencida, mordendo a ponta da língua com o pensamento imoral que teve com aquele jeito. Poderia comer aquele cuzinho apertado e fazer aquele homem de quase dois metros gemer manhoso.

Tinha seus dias, e pelo que notou Chanyeol também não se importava em que posição tomaria na cama. O gostoso é fazer. Por hora, queria sentar nele, queria _relaxar_ naquele momento cacete grosso.

\- Será que você aguenta levar uma dedadinha aqui, hum? - Baekhyun circundou a entradinha nitidamente apertada, soltando um sorrisinho anasalado ao vê-la contrair. Chanyeol gozar ou pênis babar mais ainda na sua barriga, estava vergonhosamente excitado por tudo que ela fazia. Cobriu o rosto com o braço, sentindo seu buraquinho contrair várias vezes quase que involuntariamente por causa do carinho que ela faz nele e nos seus testículos. - Posso?

A voz de Baekhyun saiu carregada de prazer, mas não obteve uma resposta verbal, e nada seria melhor do que ele gemendo arrastado, ligeiramente manhoso, contrastando com aquela voz rouquinha. A dançarina estava fora de si por dentro. Envolveu um dos testículos, sugerindo e brincando com a língua quando ele estava dentro de sua boca, quente, delicioso. Pressionou o indicador na entradinha de Chanyeol, sem a intenção inicial de enfiar por enquanto, mas relaxando os músculos. Apenas soltou a bola quando a saliva já escorria por seu queixo, arrastando a língua entre elas e observando o corpo maior tremer, até fazer o mesmo com a outra.

\- Baekhyun… - chamava, apertando os olhos fechados, tentando um todo custo se manter quieto na cama, só para não perder um instante daquele contato. Mas estava vergonhosamente molhado, como nunca esteve antes, sensível, quente, sentindo o corpo todo prestes a entrar em colapso. - _Enfia_ \- grunhiu o pedido querendo soar como uma ordem, fazendo Baekhyun soltar o testículo babado e sorrir satisfeita ao ver como tinha feito Chanyeol.

Desceu um pouco mais o rosto, arrastando a língua rapidamente, lambendo a entradinha muito apertada, pegando o diretor da revista de surpresa. Ele gemeu e, _ah porra,_ aquele era o melhor gemido que Baekhyun já tinha gravação com tão pouco. Arrastou a unha bem devagar pelo músculo tenso, observando ele contorcer os dedos dos pés.

\- Se eu fizer assim, vou te machucar, querido. - A voz dela era aquela luzinha no fim do túnel para Chanyeol, mas não isso fosse exatamente bom, porque ele sentia que ia morrer de tesão toda vez que ela abria a porra boca para lhe chamar daquele jeito.

A dançarina ergueu um pouco o corpo, subindo a mão livre pela coxa de Chanyeol, distribuindo chupões pela virilha até arrastar a língua molhada pela extensão grossa e dura feito pedra que ele tinha entre as pernas. Vergonhoso, imoral, sujo. Ele era daquele jeito porque tinha ficado assim desde o momento que a viu dançar no bar de Dongyul. Chegando na cabecinha, levou os dedos para deixar ela completamente a mostra, sorrindo abertamente ao ver escorrer pré-gozo abundante quando o fez. Chanyeol afastou o braço musculoso do rosto, olhando para o estado que estava e para o sorriso satisfeito que Baekhyun tinha, antes de ela umedecer os lábios e colocar a língua para fora, recolhendo um pouco do líquido viscoso com a língua, erguendo o rosto para encarar o Parque enquanto ainda era ligado à poça de pré-gozo que escorria de sua língua.

\- Puta que pariu - xingou, passando a mão grande pela boca e depois pelos cabelos, prendendo gemidos atrevidos que queriam sair só porque ela continuava fazendo aquele carinho pecaminoso entre a sua bunda e agora depositava chupões por toda extensão do seu pau.

Baekhyun só afastou o dedo da entradinha de Chanyeol para melá-lo na poça de pré-gozo que se faz a próxima próxima ao umbigo dele, logo voltando a acariciá-la, agora deixando ela bem molhadinha. Sem muito torturar o pobre coitado, Baekhyun deixa os cabelos apenas para o lado esquerdo e envolveu a glande inchada com a boca, fechando os olhos para inchar do quanto ele era sonoro e tentava evitar isso, mas os gemidos grossos escapavam mais guturais ainda. À medida que aumentava a velocidade das chupadas, relaxava a boca para que ele entrasse mais, sentindo o próprio pau pulsar entre as pernas, pronto para ostentar uma nova ereção.

Sentindo ele suficientemente relaxado sobre seu dedo, forçou a pontinha, sendo acolhida muito bem e gemendo com aquele aperto ao redor dele, fazendo Chanyeol arquear o corpo na cama, segurando os lençóis com força. Teve que abrir os olhos para admirar ele imerso no prazer que estava causando, sentindo o corpo todo arrepiado por ser uma causadora daquele estado de torpor de Chanyeol. Ele parecia que estava em meio a um orgasmo, mas só estava cheio de prazer, sentindo a boca de Baekhyun fazer um ótimo trabalho junto ao dedo que já estava todo dentro de si, saindo e entrando bem devagar, usando os resquícios de pré-gozo .

Desesperado, tentando pedir para Baekhyun parar porque estava perto, sentia o momento todo que estava próximo de gozar. Envolveu os cabelos dela com ambas as mãos, tentando afastá-la do seu pau, mas ela tinha um brilho tão bonito nos olhos borrados e descia tão bem com a boca, deixando que chegasse até a garganta e o dedo o estimulasse dentro de si .. .

Depois de algum tempo só admirando-a daquele jeito, como se estivesse chupando o pirulito mais gostoso do mundo, e controlando-se mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, Chanyeol puxou-a pelos cabelos sem muita força, e ela se afastou com o queixo melado do excesso de saliva e pré-gozo, com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, puxando o ar com força, encarando-o séria. Ela estava tão sexy daquele jeito que o pau de Chanyeol sofreu uma guinada, acord-se sozinho para cima. De canto de olho, ela olhou, e sorriu satisfeita, tirando o dedo de dentro do buraquinho quente e apertado para engatinhar mais para cima, os dedos grossos enfiando-se em seus cabelos e acariciando o couro cabeludo.

\- Se você ganhou a visão que eu estou tendo de você, com certeza se apaixonaria - sussurrou, como se quisesse manter em segredo que seu coração estava loucamente acelerado, vendo-o de cima, com os lábios inchados e suado, como bochechas pintadas pelo calor.

\- Você está apaixonada? - perguntou no mesmo tom manso que o dela, suas mãos descendo pelas costas nuas para o quadril largo. Baekhyun afetada afetada por aquela pergunta, o coração doía batendo forte no peito.

Não lhe respondeu, pelo menos não do modo que ele estava esperançoso para ouvir. Deixou que ele sentisse o próprio gosto em seus lábios, com um beijo profundo, com as línguas se encontrando de novo, sugerindo tudo que tinha de Chanyeol porque não sabia se haveria outra chance para aquilo. O quarto com cheiro de sexo, vinho, desejo e perfume caro. Quente, abafado, mas a neve continuava a cair lá fora. O som sensual continuava, sendo companhia para o que faziam.

\- Você está limpo? - perguntou ao rápido os lábios, observando a boca cheinha, como bochechas, até chegar aos olhos espertos. Segurou os lençóis com força quando ele arrastou as unhas curtas para sua bunda. O Park assentiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Baekhyun e soltando devagar. - _Ótimo…_ eu quero você gozando dentro de mim, Chanyeol, e que continue me fodendo mesmo que você esteja sem nenhuma transparência porque eu quero gozar só me sentindo cheia, sentindo você fundo em mim.

O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ deixou que a tensão sobre apaixonados ou não fosse embora, porque até para si era estranho pensar naquilo quando havia acabado de conhecê-la. Sorriu abertamente, desferindo um tapa forte na bunda de Baekhyun, engolindo o sorriso dela com um beijo breve, virando-a na cama com facilidade, se levantando e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa para buscar o lubrificante. Baekhyun se ajoelhou na cama, observando Chanyeol procurando no guarda-roupa impecavelmente arrumado, arrastando os dedos magros pelas coxas, subindo pelo tronco magro, brincando com os mamilos eriçados. Chanyeol lhe deixava louca. Se fosse o caso, faria tudo para repetir aquela noite.

Enquanto ele buscava pelo que queria, Baekhyun foi astuta ao sair do quarto e pegar a garrafa de vinho que precisava na sala, voltando rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo que ele virou para buscá-la com os olhos bonitos. A dançarina sorriu para ele segurando, a taça que o próprio Chanyeol deixou sobre a escrivaninha e preenchendo-a com uma bebida até a metade. O Park subiu na cama segurando um riso divertido. Ela tinha um jeito todo diferente, oscilava de sexy para uma mulher brincalhona em poucos segundos, e era os dois ao mesmo tempo ostentando um pau duro no meio das pernas. Porra, _Park Chanyeol estava tendo uma ligeira e incrédula vontade de colocar uma droga de um anel caro no dedo de Baekhyun._ Sentando-se com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama, bateu na própria coxa com a mão livre, chamando-a à medida que ela andava em pé na cama, colocando os cabelos para trás e segurando a taça de vinho na outra mão.

É, Chanyeol estava apaixonado, e ela parecia não sentir nem cosquinha por ele.

Dissipou mais uma vez a droga pensamentos pensamentos, segurando-a pela coxa com ambas as mãos após colocar um saquinho de lubrificante ao seu lado. Baekhyun caiu ajoelhada, sentando-se no colo do Park, sem deixar o vinho cair na cama. Chanyeol apertou as coxas grossas antes de beijá-la pela incontável vez à noite de Natal, sentindo os dedos finos entrando no ninho que seus cabelos estavam, puxando-os, aprofundando o beijo e se ajeitando de modo a deixar os troncos colados e o pau de Chanyeol entre as nádegas redondas. Rebolou devagar, fazendo-o afastar como bandas e se encaixar bem no meio para sentir quentura, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo quanto ele estava molhado, melando seu cuzinho de pré-porra. Afastou as bocas para tomar um gole de vinho. Uns caros, que ele não tinha bar de sua sala.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior, se controlando para não forçar Baekhyun contra si, deixando ela mover os quadris bem devagar e sentindo o buraquinho bem na cabecinha do seu pau, contraindo. Grunhiu, afastando as mãos para abrir o saquinho de lubrificante que tinha uma textura oleosa, derramando em seus dedos, melando-os e levando eles até entre a bunda de Baekhyun, sem muita festa para enfiar o primeiro dedo, não sentindo tanta resistência porque ela nitidamente estava relaxada no seu colo, cheirando um vinho e perfume feminino. Ela gemeu baixinho, o gemido preso na garganta, manhosa, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Chanyeol observava todos os traços bonitos, e acariciando seus cabelos, ela dizia para continuar. Tirou o dedo, voltando a penetrar a entradinha apertada com dois de uma vez, entrando mais dificilmente que antes,

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, sentindo gosto de vinho na boca, os dedos de Chanyeol fundos em si, ansiosos para encontrar um lugarzinho que a faria gemer bem alto. Baekhyun gostava dessa dedicação palpável que ele tinha para lhe dar prazer. Sorriu, puxando o rosto dele para próximo do seu quando apertar os dedos grossos saírem.

\- _Você é grande_ \- segredou a dançarina, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Chanyeol, suspirando trêmula.

Ele levou isso como um pedido para prepará-la um pouco mais. Embora estivesse relaxada em seu colo, se sentindo mais leve pelo vinho, nada disso inibia que iria incomodar. Então, Chanyeol juntou três dedos encharcados do lubrificantes e forçou devagar para dentro de Baekhyun, vendo-a afastar os lábios, mas não gemer; fechando os olhos e apertando. Levou a mão livre para o meio das pernas grossas, envolvendo o pau dela, que já estava duro e melando a própria coxa de novo, massageando só a cabecinha para que ela se distraísse enquanto entrava e saía com três dedos, devagar, tentando se controlar , tentando não enlouquecer por se imaginar dentro dela, com ela rebolando lento daquele jeito. Gemeu rouco com as bocas próximas, e Baekhyun sorriu antes de morder o lábio com força e subir e descer minimamente,

Baekhyun tomou mais um gole do vinho saboroso antes de levar a mão livre para atrás do próprio corpo, acariciando a mão de Chanyeol que fez o ótimo trabalho em prepará-la daquele jeito, com cuidado e atenção que sabia que merecia, ao passo que distribuía beijos molhados e carinhosos pelo pescoço dele, sugando a pele de levinho e tendo o prazer de ver ela ficar avermelhada. Aproximou a boca da orelha do diretor, mordiscando o lóbulo e ofegando quando ele parou seus movimentos para estocar os dedos. Se controlava para não gemer alto de novo, embora já soubesse que ele gostava de ser sonoro na hora do sexo. Descendo a mão pelo pulso, sentindo o relógio grande, arranhando o braço, buscou no tato pelo pau dele.

\- É estressante trabalhar na porra de um escritório o dia todo - comentou por baixo da respiração, conversando ao pé do ouvido, encontrando o pênis ereto de Chanyeol e massageando para cima e para baixo. Ele tirou os dedos antes de acariciar sua entrada molhada e abertinha, para levar ambas as mãos para seu quadril. - Você imagina o quanto eu fico cansada e estressada e não tenho um pau gostoso desse para sentar ao chegar em casa? - Ela sorriu enviesado. Estava mexendo com Chanyeol, sabia disso, mas era divertido vê-lo esperançoso, apertando sua cintura, pulsando contra sua mão. - _Ah,_ meu bem… você me relaxaria todos os dias, hum? - Apertou o cacete entre os dedos e Chanyeol gemeu baixinho, fincando como unhas curtas na carne macia do quadril de Baekhyun. - Me diz, Park… Você me foderia gostoso todos os dias, como eu quisesse, só para me relaxar de um dia estressante no trabalho?

A dançarina ia enlouquecer Chanyeol a qualquer momento. Tentava se controlar ao máximo para não se derreter só com aqueles dedos subindo e descendo no seu pau, a voz melodiosa falando coisas que sua cabeça interpretava como _“você quer fazer isso outras vezes?”_ e sincronizar seu coração acelerar, o pau pulsar, a cabeça girar.

\- Você vai se arrepender de mim provocar tanto, Baekhyun - grunhiu em meio a um ofego, subindo uma das mãos grandes pelas costas curvadas, enfiando-se nos cabelos longos e puxando-a com força para lhe encarar. E a filha da puta tinha um sorriso safado no rosto, os lábios lábios borrados da cor do vinho, o rosto imerso em prazer.

\- Vou?

Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha, semicerrando os olhos ao senti-lo forçar seu quadril para trás para sentir a cabecinha do pau roçando naquele lugarzinho.

\- Enfia - mandou, sério, encarando-a nos olhos imersos em desejo. Chanyeol manteve o quadril dela empinado, segurando os cabelos longos com força. Ela riu soprado, apertando o caralho que tinha entre os dedos, mas não acatando o que ele disse. - Eu estou mandando você se foder no meu pau, Baekhyun, não me contraria. - Chanyeol puxou os cabelos alheios, o suficiente para ela jogar a cabeça totalmente para trás e gemer dolorido, descontando o ardor no couro cabeludo apertando o pênis de Chanyeol, que gemeu contra a pele do pescoço da dançarina, depositando um chupão bem na altura do pomo de Adão. - Vai me dizer que você não me aguenta nesse cuzinho apertado, hum?

Tinha cutucado bem no ego elevado da mulher, sabia disso porque eram semelhantes nesse quesito. Baekhyun odiava ser contrariada e Chanyeol amava contrariar and mandar.

Ela chiou, posicionando a cabecinha dele no seu buraquinho e sentando, fazendo ele entrar pouco a pouco. Incomodou, porra, como incomodou, mas ao mesmo tempo foi prazeroso ouvi-lo gemer alto, rouco, muito sonoro, contra o seu pescoço. E não ficou muito atrás, pois choramingou chamando por ele, sentindo aquele caralho pulsar várias vezes dentro de si, lhe abrindo. Mordeu o lábio com força, as pernas como se estavam querendo se desfazer do ardor. Percebendo o que ela tinha feito consigo mesma, Chanyeol guiou-a de encontro ao seu rosto para beijar os lábios finos que eram maltratados em meio ao incômodo, pedindo entre o beijo, bem baixinho, para que ela ficasse quietinha que passaria. Ela apertava a taça na mão, levando a outra para dentro dos cabelos escuros de Chanyeol.

Depois de um momento daquele jeito, engolindo em seco por algumas lágrimas mancharem a quentura das bochechas de Baekhyun, Chanyeol desceu as mãos para guiá-la a subir no quadril, seu pau saindo bem devagar, fazendo a dançarina gemer quase afobada.

\- Calma, gatinha… - sussurrou, distribuindo beijos pelo peito e ombros alheios, tateando a cama para pegar o saquinho e molhar a mão com o resto do lubrificante, passando no próprio pau e levando os resquícios para a entradinha fodida. Porra, como ela estava arrombada. - Está doendo? - Subiu os beijos pelo pescoço longo, sentindo o carinho nos cabelos e ela piscando nos seus dedos. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça devagar para os lados.

\- Só um pouquinho - disse em meio a ofegos e suspiros.

\- Não faz isso de novo, poderia ter te machucado de verdade. - Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, sentindo os beijos em suas bochechas, até que ele lhe olhou de novo, com as sobrancelhas juntas em pura preocupação.

\- Para de me fazer ficar apaixonada por você e me fode, Chanyeol - falou sem jeito, revirando os olhos teatralmente, porém mais numa tentativa de desviar o olhar do dele, e não se apegar muito àquela expressão cuidadosa que ele tinha.

Droga, era apenas uma foda numa noite de Natal. A coisa mais louca que poderia ter feito depois de misturar um monte de bebidas e ficar passando mal quando mais nova, em uma festa da escola. Só que tudo parecia contribuir para aquilo ser fodidamente especial, a neve caindo lá fora, como músicas que, embora muito sensuais tinha aquela conotação romântica, o cheiro dele impregnado na sua pele, os toques calmos, necessitados, carinhosos, quentes, viajando por seu corpo. Ele tinha aquela droga de olhar que brilhava quando direcionado para si, com alguma coisa que Baekhyun sabia existir, mas tentava desviar a atenção para não se surpreender cedo demais.

Ele nada mais falou, somente selou os lábios de Baekhyun com carinho, penetrando-a de novo, devagar, pondo as mãos nos quadris largos para fazer-la subir e descer minimamente, para se acostumar, gradativamente, com o volume dentro de si. Ela relaxava cada vez mais nos seus braços, o corpo se movia numa lentidão que na outra ocasião Chanyeol ficaria irritado, mas ali aproveitava para sentir o quanto ela era quente, apertada e gostosa; e observar o corpo ondulando, os gemidos entregues, o rosto contorcido em prazer, e vez ou outra ela bebendo do vinho na taça mediana. Caralho, ela estava fazendo seu pau de fonte de descanso e isso de alguma forma soava ... _romântico_ .

\- _Ahn_ , Chanyeol… Você é tão gostoso. - Ela dizia inebriada, levando-se pelo vinho, jogando a cabeça para trás toda vez que desferia um tapa forte e pesado na bunda grande, deixando-a avermelhada.

Chanyeol estava hipnotizado pela dançarina, gemendo rouco com ela rebolando quando estava por completo dentro. Baekhyun se movia tão graciosa, mordendo o lábio, encarando-lhe algumas vezes, arrastando a mão por seu peitoral, arranhando levemente, brincando com seus mamilos quando os alcançava, o fazendo mais excitado. Baekhyun gemia baixinho, com todo o seu caralho dentro, enquanto rebolava, ou às vezes subia e descia lentamente para surgir o vazio que ele a sentir sentir.

Mantiveram-se naquela troca de carinho pecaminosa, lenta, por vezes encarando-se e percebendo o quanto aquilo os enchia de prazer. Baekhyun bebeu mais um gole, este quase acabou com o vinho que tinha colocado na taça, antes de apoiar os dedos no abdome de Chanyeol e tornar os movimentos mais regulares, rebolando como fez quando ainda estava de roupa. Sorriu muito satisfeita quando o Chanyeol se deixa levar e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo lânguido e pulsando dentro de si.

\- Tão grande - sussurrou, aproximando os lábios do queixo alheio, mordiscando e sorrindo em meio ao próprio suspiro. - É gostoso dentro do meu cuzinho, hum? Ele é tão pequeno, mas eu estava com tanta vontade de ser comida por você…

A voz de Baekhyun estava repleta de deleite, mas ela se sustentava naquela pose de _boazona_ para ter o controle da situação. Chanyeol deixou que ela se sentisse assim, gemendo realmente cheio de tesão, fechando os olhos toda vez que ela quicava um pouco para voltar a rebolar. Suas mãos grandes não paravam quietas, sentindo o calor da pele dela, apertando e estapeando principalmente a bunda deliciosa.

A incentivou nas reboladas, se arrepiando com a boca sedenta que beijava seu pescoço, mantendo-se assim até perceber que ela estava começando a ficar cansada por conta da posição, com as coxas trêmulas e a respiração pesada. Chanyeol sorriu de lado, alisando ambas como coxas grossas, olhando-a juntando como sobrancelhas, provavelmente irritada com as cortinas que estava perdendo e sem o Parque tomar atitude uma devida. Ela quicava, mas voltava a rebolar e grunhia porque agora queria mais que aquilo e Chanyeol simplesmente estava olhando-lhe com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto. Seu próprio pau encharcava a barriga dele, pulsando e com a cabecinha inchada querendo atenção.

\- Chanyeol - gemeu com vontade de suplicar para que ele a pegasse com força e acabasse consigo, mas ele só ficava naquela mesma moleza alisando seu corpo.

Se irritou, murmurando um xingamento e esticando-se tanto para colocar uma taça sobre o criado-mudo quanto para sair do colo de Chanyeol, ouvindo uma risadinha pomposa dele. Contudo, só teve tempo de deixar a taça sobre o móvel, pois ele puxou de volta, fazendo com que sua entradinha pulsasse com o pau dele entrando de uma vez e um gemido alto escapasse de sua boca. O corpo pequeno tremeu e se encolheu sobre Chanyeol, e ele a manteve quietinha, com as mãos sustentando seus quadris parados, vendo ela tampar a boca para evitar que ele escutasse o choramingo e o gemido alto que soltou por sentir ele pressionar próstata. Apertou os olhos fechados, dando tapinhas em uma das mãos grandes para que ele parasse de acordo com o imóvel.

Chanyeol estava tão… tão fundo que fazia Baekhyun revirar os olhos sem se mover. E ele sorria, assistindo o desespero da dançarina ao fechar e apertar os olhos, com a mão sobre a boca, os cabelos molhados de suor grudando na testa e nos ombros.

\- É muito gostoso dentro de você, gatinha - sussurrou, colando seu peitoral no dela, ficando com o rosto bem, encarando-a nos olhos quando ela os abriu úmidos. Ela estava chorando de tanto prazer. - Só que você não aguenta mais rebolar esse rabo no meu pau, e quer que eu te foda como você merece, não quer? - Baekhyun balançou a cabeça várias vezes, concordando, apertando os dedos em frente a boca.

Então, Chanyeol repetiu o que fez antes, erguendo Baekhyun com certa facilidade e puxando ela de volta, gemendo rouco e ouvindo com muita satisfação ela prender um grito na garganta, abafado pela mão. Baekhyun arranhou a mão do Park, fincando as unhas com força e fechando os olhos de novo, batendo as pernas na cama para dissipar a porra da onda de prazer que doía no seu pau. Ele estava sendo certeiro… o filho da puta estava conseguindo roçar o caralho com força local lugar e ainda ir fundo. Sentiu as bochechas molhadas por lágrimas, mas ao abrir os olhos, ele tinha o maldito sorriso no rosto que a fez choramingar de novo.

O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ subiu os dedos grandes para afastar os cabelos do rosto bonito, depositando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha avermelhada. Baekhyun lhe olhava como se quisesse lhe matar, mas sabia que ela estava muito mais interessada em gozar enquanto era fodida. Aproveitando a atenção dele no seu rosto, a dançarina ousou tentar levantar o quadril, mas Chanyeol apertou mais forte, uma manutenção quietinha.

\- Você precisa pedir, neném - dizia com a voz falsamente carinhosa, rouca, entrecortada pela respiração ora descompassada. Baekhyun juntou como sobrancelhas, apertando a palma da mão na boca, encarando Chanyeol nos olhos. Não ia implorar porra nenhuma. - Se você não pedir, vai ter que se virar sozinha. - Baekhyun apertou como coxas contra as suas, repreendendo Chanyeol por aquilo.

Os dedos grossos desceram fazendo um caminho que queimava feito fogo sobre a pele suada da dançarina, até chegar no pau duro feito pedra que babava vergonhosamente. Bateu o indicador nele, vendo-o balançar, fazendo Baekhyun tremer. Repetiu, agora dando um leve tapa. A Byun se engasgou no próprio gemido, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros largos e fincando as unhas. Tentou fechar as pernas, mas não tirar por conta da posição e porque fazer o pau de Chanyeol se mexer bem fundo, fazendo seu corpo tremer e um gemido escapar da sua boca sem permissão. Ela pressionava os lábios, deitando a cabeça para trás. Outra tapa e barriga dela se contraiu, causando uma risada em Chanyeol, que aproximou a boca dos mamilos duros, brincando com a língua.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo o gosto ferreo na boca, misturando-se com o do vinho. Estava tão bêbada de desejo, tão entregue que só deve pensar em como ele poderia lhe foder fundo e rápido daquele jeito, aproveitando sua moleza e lhe levando à loucura. Todavia, não queria dar aquele gostinho tão fácil… um tapa forte foi dado na sua bunda, fazendo um gemido alto escapar de sua garganta ao passo que ele movia o quadril para cima. Chanyeol envolveu seu pênis com a mão grande, apertando e subindo e descendo a palma. Suas coxas doíam, mas aquela dorzinha era extremamente satisfatória porque a fez revirar os olhos de prazer enquanto se movia no caralho de Chanyeol.

\- Pede… implora por mim - murmurou, arrastando os lábios cheinhos pelo desenho do pescoço longo, sugando a pele orvalhada de suor.

\- _Chanyeol, Chanyeol_ \- insistiu, fechando as mãos em punhos sobre as coxas.

Ele foi rápido, preferencial-a com certa facilidade por ser menor que ele. Suas costas chocaram no colchão, e quando olhou para cima encarou o rosto bonito do diretor da revista. Grunhiu, sentindo ele se mexer levemente quando se ajeitou entre suas pernas, ajoelhado. Mordeu o lábio inferior de novo, pondo os cabelos jogados acima de sua cabeça antes de abraçá-lo pelos ombros e puxá-lo para um beijo superficial, com as línguas brincando para das bocas. Chanyeol apoiou o peso do corpo nos joelhos e na mão esquerda, ao passo que a direita acariciava a coxa de Baekhyun, com as respirações pesadas chocando-se em meio ao beijo molhado.

O Park se retirou devagar e estocou a dançarina com força, tendo-a segurando seus cabelos com força e abrindo a boca com um grito morto na garganta.

\- De novo ... Faz de novo! - Sugou o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, que negou com a cabeça a ordem que ela dava.

\- Implora, Baekhyun - sussurrou, se arrastando para fora e se preferir, mas de modo a mal preenchido-la. A Byun ofegou, engolindo em seco e encarando Chanyeol. - Se você pedir, eu vou te dar tudo que você quiser - disse, enfiando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Baekhyun, depositando um chupão muito bem dado para deixar ela com mais uma lembrança daquele Natal. Baekhyun gemeu manhosa, próximo à boca da orelha do Parque.

Só queria ser comida na porra daquele quarto luxuoso, com um cara gostoso sobre si, cheirando um perfume caro, vinho e sexo.

\- Me come rápido e com força, por favor - sussurrou com a voz arrastada, abrindo as pernas para ele ficar bem encaixado. - Por favor, Park… fode minha bunda, me deixa sem conseguir andar mais tarde. - Puxou os cabelos de Chanyeol, sorrindo quando utiliza ele pulsar e os músculos tremerem.

Suas mãos rapidamente foram presas acima da cabeça, e ele acelerou os movimentos sem deixar _sua gatinha_ esperar mais; ia fundo, forte, rápido, e vê-la de cima, se contorcendo, gemendo cada vez mais alto era a maior realização que Chanyeol poderia ter.

\- Isso - disse com a voz entrecortada, deixando que os gemidos saíssem altos, sonoros como ele gostava, sentindo todo seu corpo ser afundado num prazer insuportável.

Chanyeol não parava, ele movia os quadris rapidamente, deslizando para dentro daquele buraquinho apertado e gemendo grave quanto sentir a quentura e ela era apertada mesmo o acomodando sem incômodo. O melhor eram os gemidos altos, os gritos toda vez que atingia lá no fundo, e ela revirando os olhos, se contorcendo embaixo do seu corpo. Estava tão sensível devido a tudo que fez e a sua ereção mal ter sido desfeita depois que gozou com ela rebolando no seu colo, que já sentiu o baixo-ventre repuxar impiedosamente a cada instante que se afundavam cada vez mais no prazer que sentiam. Os movimentos eram contínuos, Chanyeol não parava um instante sequer, porque queria dar a ela uma boa gozada naquela entradinha que estava ficando avermelhada por conta dos maus tratos, e fazê-la ver estrelas.

Seu nome saía por meio dos gemidos descontrolados da mulher, insultos desconexos também faziam parte daquele rebuliço. E não importava o quanto ficasse frio lá fora, ali dentro estava pegando fogo e eles suavam, eles sentiam como peles deslizarem e arrepiarem, queimando uma na outra. Quando sentir que estava perto do próprio limite, voltou a enfiar a cabeça no pescoço de Baekhyun, abafando os gemidos próprios para poder escutar claramente os gemidos dela e os corpos se chocando. Seu corpo todo sofreu espasmos antes que perceber que estava perto de ter um orgasmo e ela prendeu as pernas em sua cintura e passou a gemer próximo ao seu ouvido, sentindo os pulsos serem apertados com força pelo descontrole de Chanyeol.

\- Me enche de porra, ahn… Isso, Changemia, arqueando o corpo, se esfregando em Chanyeol, remexendo os quadris e fazendo ele enlouquecer mais.

O Park mordeu a curvatura do pescoço de Baekhyun, apertando os pulsos dela e gozando com vontade naquele rabo grande; gemeu alto, tentando manter como estocadas mesmo que esteja uma bomba de sensibilidade só para dar mais prazer a ela. O barulho molhado era mais alto, e a respiração de Chanyeol pesada contra o pescoço da Byun.

Ele se ergueu distribuindo beijos pelo rosto bonito, observando-a completamente entregue e acabado por sua causa, na beira do colapso pelo prazer que queimava sob a pele. Nunca tinha ficado daquele jeito na hora do sexo, normalmente aquela era a hora que levantava, tomava um bom banho e uma dose de uísque para dormir enquanto seu parceiro ia embora sem trocar muitas palavras. Mas era _ela_ na sua cama, com aqueles olhos bonitos manchados pela maquiagem, implorando com os gemidos manhosos para que Chanyeol a fizesse gozar. E o diretor da revista estava exausto, sentindo o corpo estremecer, mas era muito mais importante dar prazer para a sua garota.

Soltou os pulsos avermelhados, erguendo o tronco e desfazendo o nó que ela fez com as pernas ao redor da sua cintura para deixar ela bem abertinha, e assistir seu pau saindo e entrando da entradinha avermelhada, melada de porra assim como o pau dela. Segurou bem nas coxas grossas para erguer um pouco o quadril de Baekhyun, estocando com rapidez e trazendo ela para um orgasmo avassalador.

A dançarina não se tocou, como queria, mas o corpo todo arqueou e um gemido alto tomou conta do quarto quando ela finalmente se deliciou com um puta orgasmo que a fez tremer na cama e gozar muito sobre a própria barriga. A cada jato que soltava, o abdome se contraía e o gemido que ela largava era uma única música que Chanyeol queria escutar a noite toda.

Parou os movimentos devagar, saindo de dentro dela, mas mantendo as pernas abertas para ver ela colocando sua porra para fora. O cuzinho dela estava tão fodido, que só em acariciar ao redor, ela estremeceu e gemeu manhosinha, choramingando que estava se vazia e se contraindo, fazendo mais de sua porra sair. 

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, abaixando as pernas e virando na cama, sonolenta, com um sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto, sentindo o carinho de Chanyeol pela lateral do seu corpo até ele se adaptar ao seu lado, tão cansado quanto ela mesma. Nunca imagine que em algum dia na sua vida fosse ter um Natal daqueles. Chanyeol beijou seu ombro e gargalhou baixinho, com a voz rouquenha, puxando o corpo molenga para pertinho do seu.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou-lhe com um ar de riso, fazendo carinho em seu braço.

\- Acabada, querido… - Parecia bêbada, mas era apenas cansaço. Ambos riram e Baekhyun assumiram um abraço que nunca imaginou que receberia depois daquele tipo de transa, onde ele virou seu rosto para selar seus lábios e olhou bem nos seus olhos, apenas por olhar… talvez ele achasse-os bonitos. - Feliz Natal, Parque - sussurrou, selando os lábios cheinhos de novo.

\- Feliz Natal, gatinha - desejou e sorriu quando Baekhyun virou o rosto e revirou os olhos por conta daquele apelido, segurando uma gargalhada. - Se quiser tomar um banho, eu te empresto uma roupa confortável… Está muito tarde e muito frio, não precisa ir embora - murmurava, acariciando o braço de Baekhyun com o polegar, olhando para os dedos magros ds dançarina brincando no lençol bagunçado.

A parede de vidro estava embaçada, mas ainda era possível enxergar a neve caindo. Devia ser madrugada - confirmou isso olhando para o próprio pulso - e não deixaria ela ir embora sozinha. Se ela realmente não ficasse confortável consigo, pelo menos ofereceria uma carona, ou dormiria no sofá. Contudo, contrariando todas as suas dúvidas sobre ela querer continuar a noite consigo ou não, Baekhyun se aconchegou no corpo maior que o seu, puxando-o pelo braço para lhe dar um abraço de urso. Ambos riram baixinho e dado ao jeito por um tempinho, aproveitando os corpos juntos, ainda quentes, as respirações mais calmas, o cheiro de sexo, de vinho, da loucura que passado feito.

\- Precisamos de um banho - sussurrou com a voz abafada, acariciando o polegar da mão de Chanyeol, entrelaçada na sua. - Mas você me deixou super cansada, e agora? - O Park deu um beijinho no ombro nu de Baekhyun, mordendo bem de levinho para ver ela se arrepiar e sorrir.

Foi bem rápido ao levantar da cama e com certa destreza pegá-la no braço, fazendo-a soltar um grito assustado e gargalhar logo depois, induz Chanyeol pelos ombros e enfiando o rosto no pescoço dele. O cheiro dele, unicamente dele, era bom, tinha obrigação uma coisa gostosinha brincando no estômago de Baekhyun. Chanyeol a levou para o banheiro do quarto, e como não se deu muito trabalho de soltá-lo - o que a fez sorrir, e viu a sombra do sorriso pelo canto dos olhos - Chanyeol também entrou debaixo do chuveiro, segurando-a e observando a água cair sobre o tronco dela, deixando apenas os vestígios do que fez com aquele corpo bonito. Os dedos finos acariciavam sua nuca, e se enfiaram nos seus cabelos quando ela se ajeitou no seu colo, prendendo as pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Se beijaram de novo, debaixo do chuveiro,

  


Baekhyun evita o cigarro dos lábios, soltando um gemido baixinho pelo frio que estava lá fora e tocava sua pele pouco coberta pela camisa larga, de mangas, que chegava até o fim de suas coxas. A fumaça escapou dos lábios avermelhados. Precisava esfriar um pouco, ficar perto de Chanyeol a ficar pegando fogo, prova disso foi simplesmente o encaixá-lo dentro de si de novo, e transar com ele debaixo do chuveiro, somando mais uma loucura para aquela noite de Natal. A neve tinha dado uma trégua, mas tudo estava escorregadio e cheio de gosma. E enquanto se mantinha naquele vício, que obteve durante a faculdade e os infinitos dias de estresse e ansiedade, Chanyeol tinha arrumado a cama grande para eles dormirem, assim como preparado um lanche para que comessem.

Sinceramente, não estava sabendo como agir de modo a não deixar levar pela vontade de provocar-lo de novo e repetir o que fez para se manter naquela linha de _apenas sexo_ . Estava rolando algo mais que sexo, socorro quando ele lhe beijou toda e disse que era a mulher mais linda que já conheceu, fazendo seu coração bater acelerado. Tinha algo errado soando muito certo. Tinham se conhecido daquela mesma noite, por muito descuido do destino. Tinham transado, bebido, conversado, e o que acontecia com eles, até a mais simples troca de olhar, parecia carregar uma tensão insuportável, que era refletida na profundidade que se beijavam, se tocavam.

Dando uma última tragada no cigarro, soltou a bituca além do parapeito da varanda, voltando para dentro do apartamento luxuoso e fechando as portas de vidro. Não havia mais música, não tinha o cheiro forte de vinho, mas ele estava bonito sentado na poltrona acolchoada no centro da sala, segurando um copo com menos de uma dose de uísque, olhando-a fixamente, com aquele olhar que brilhava, muito mais bonito que o céu escuro lá fora. Baekhyun delineou os lábios finos com um pequeno sorriso, estendendo os dedos magros para que ele os segurasse e levantasse em seguida, deixando o copo de uísque sobre uma mesa de centro e seguindo os passos dela de volta para o quarto.

Baekhyun, agora, parecia uma outra face da dançarina que conheceu, embora bem soubesse que ainda continuava sendo completamente a mulher sedutora do início da noite. Agora, ela tinha os olhos menores pela falta de maquiagem, a pele menos corada, mas tão macia quanto. Os lábios compilados apenas marcas do que fez, e os cabelos estavam úmidos, não muito arrumados como antes. E ainda assim preparado o coração de Chanyeol acelerar.

A aconchegou em seus braços, na cama, após desligar a luz do quarto, e se mantiveram abraçadinhos, aproveitando do carinho sutil que trocavam, até não existir mais a iluminação dos prédios altos e finalmente pegarem no sono profundo.

×

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, acostumando-se à claridade meio mórbida do quarto. Olhou para baixo, percebendo o braço musculoso sobre seu corpo, uma manutenção próxima durante a noite toda. Ele ressonava baixinho. Baekhyun se mexeu devagar na cama, se desvencilhando do meio abraço e virando o rosto para encarar Chanyeol - o rosto inchado devido ao sono, o cabelo bagunçado… ele não parecia mais aquele cara de quase dois metros que um fez perder o ar. Sorriu de lado, afastando uma colcha grossa e se arrastando para próximo da ponta da cama. Os pés tocaram o madeira de madeira, morno devido ao aquecedor. Soltou um suspiro relaxado. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido, mas estava tão satisfeita que isso servia de morfina. Seus cabelos também estavam bagunçados, provavelmente o rosto amassado e alguns resquícios de saliva pela bochecha.

Era dez horas da manhã e precisava viajar para a casa de sua mãe, como havia prometido. Olhou para trás, ele estava elegendo o travesseiro agora, com a boca entreaberta. Sorriu. Queria ficar um pouco mais, mas estava com saudade de sua mãe. Talvez aquela fosse uma chance de saber se Chanyeol gostaria de repetir uma dose. E depois outra. Até ficar, de vez, bêbado. Se fazer sem fazer nenhum barulho, dando um jeito de prender os cabelos, penteando a franja sobre a testa com os dedos enquanto ia até a sala. Buscou o celular dentro da bolsa jogada sobre o sofá, segurando um riso ao ver o desespero de seu amigo ao não ter dado um sinal de vida decente.

**Baekhyun:**   
_Você pode me dar uma carona até a estação? Estou próximo ao centro._

Enquanto não recebia uma resposta de seu amigo, cuidou em voltar para o quarto, tirando a camisa grande, encarando o próprio corpo e sorrindo consigo mesma ao ver as marcas dos dedos em sua cintura, chupões por sua barriga. Uma verdadeira obra de arte. Ergueu o olhar para uma calcinha preta e pequena jogada na poltrona ao lado da cama, mordendo o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso travesso. _Era o presentinho de Natal para Chanyeol._ Pegou o vestido jogado no chão, vestindo-o rapidamente e fechando sem muita dificuldade. Recolheu os sapatos e o casaco grande, carregando-os de volta para sala e deixando-os sobre o sofá. Percebeu um _pop-up_ de mensagem na tela do celular e abriu-a imediatamente.

**Luhan:**   
_Por que eu deveria mesmo?  
Aliás, o que raios você está fazendo próximo do centro? Errou o caminho de casa, sua maluca?_

**Baekhyun:**   
_Porque por sua culpa e mania de roubar minhas coisas, eu tivo que usar um casaco emprestado._

Uma dançarina olhou para o casaco jogado no sofá, vestindo-se e sentindo imediatamente o perfume dele próximo de sua pele. Assim estava melhor.

 **Baekhyun** :   
_Obrigada por isso, Lu.  
Agora, é sério, preciso pegar o ônibus para ir ver a mamãe. Não vai dar tempo de passar em casa, lá eu tenho algumas roupas, então tudo certo._

**Luhan:**   
_Você vai ter que me explicar isso direto, mocinha._

**Baekhyun:**   
_Acho que você não vai querer saber muito sobre meu Natal…_

**Luhan:**   
_Desvirtuaram minha garotinha…  
Chego em dez minutos, me manda o endereço: '(_

Segurou um riso, mandando o endereço para seu melhor amigo e guardando o celular na bolsa para poder abotoar o sobretudo grosso. Com os mesmos passos mansos, voltou para o quarto, observando por um instante Chanyeol esparramado na cama, mal coberto pela colcha grossa. Sorriu pequeno, olhando ao redor e se aproximando da escrivaninha. Um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta era que precisava para deixar o diretor do _Bug a Boo_ atiçado para outro encontro. Enquanto escrevia, mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando dissipar a ideia de uma segunda vez grudada a Chanyeol, sentindo-o por completo. Ao terminar, deixar-o sobre o criado-mudo, próximo ao relógio caro. Somente assim recolheu sua bolsa e os sapatos, saindo do apartamento luxuoso sem fazer nenhum barulho que realmente acordasse Chanyeol.

Porém, não demorou muito para que ele sentisse o vazio na cama. Estava muito bem acostumado a dormir sozinho, mas durante a noite toda e o pedaço da manhã, estava sentindo o perfume dela, o corpo pequeno encaixado ao seu com apenas uma camisa grande e grossa cobrindo-a. Piscou os olhos várias vezes. Simplesmente odiava dormir com as persianas abertas e lidar com a claridade imensa no quarto todas as manhãs, mas ela estava entretida com a visão que não quis tirá-la aquilo. Se sentou na cama, murmurando o nome da dançarina duas vezes para se certificar que ela não estava no quarto, ou no banheiro. Passou a mão pelo rosto algumas vezes, dissipando minimamente a dormência e afastando os lençóis grossos para sair da cama grande.

\- Baekhyun? - Sua voz estava mais grossa, pesada, e precisou pigarrear para que ela não saísse falha. Penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos próprios, indo ao banheiro para molhar o rosto, encarando-se por breves segundos no espelho, notando o quanto estava cansado.

Saiu do quarto e passeou pela casa disfarçando a esperança que cada passo tinha para encontrar-la na cozinha, ou na sala, ou até varanda fumando mais um cigarro e indo contra o fato de que aquilo era horrível para ela. Quando olhava para o sofá e olhava que nem a bolsa pequena estava ali, suspirou quase derrotado. _Tinha sido só uma noite para Baekhyun?_ Tinha se iludido achando que ela gostaria de ir mais fundo… se conhecer mais e…

\- Droga! - Bagunçou os cabelos escuros, pondo as mãos sobre o rosto e perguntando-se qual merda tinha feito para ela nem sequer esperá-lo para tomarem café da manhã junto.

E, triste do que imaginou nunca acontecer por um longo tempo, estava com o peito apertado e a ligeira sensação de que tinha perdido a mulher da sua vida.

Voltou a passos arrastados para o quarto, espichando a sobrancelha para olhar rapidamente para a cozinha e só deixar a esperança que ela estaria ali, toda linda depois de acordar, alguma coisa preparando e xingando sobre Chanyeol ser preguiçoso e mimado. Nada. Entrando no quarto, fechou imediatamente como persianas, inibindo a claridade de invadir o quarto. Iria voltar a como todos os seus Natais eram, hum chute no saco. E amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal, voltaria para a revista e cansaria de dizer ao CEO que estava indo pelo caminho errado com aquelas matérias sensacionalistas sobre ídolo adolescente com crise de existência. Se aproximando da cama, pegou o relógio para ver a hora. Dez e meia da manhã, ainda tinha umas umas horas para dormir e ser feliz de novo. _Tinha sido apenas uma noite._ Isso estava começando a ficar bem claro até colocar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e perceber um papelzinho rabiscado próximo ao abajur e onde o Rolex estava.

Arrastando-o pelo móvel com quase nenhuma vontade de ver de perto o que realmente era - porque seria algum lembrete da sua empregada sobre selecionar roupas sujas e colocar para lavar - e aproximou do rosto. Ao ler as primeiras palavras, um sorriso ladino se abriu em seu rosto, o corpo caiu de barriga pra baixo na cama e ficou lendo e relendo o bilhete com a letra bonita. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o sorriso no rosto antes de afundar o rosto no colchão. Feliz, excitado, acabado. Apaixonado.

_Ei gatinho.  
_ _Você gostou do seu presente de Natal? Hmm… eu acho que esse foi o melhor Natal que já tivo, mas não conta para ninguém, se não vai parecer que estou fácil, fácil para você…  
_ _Desculpe por ter levado seu casaco, mas, bem, não cairia bem sair sem calcinha com esse vestido. Guarde-a com carinho, é minha preferida.  
_ _Talvez eu queira mais uma taça de vinho. 5627-19927._

_Beijos,  
 **sua gatinha.**_


	2. Extra: Noite de Travessuras

Havia sido a coisa mais ousada que tinha vivido, sem dúvidas. Não pelo sexo, pela ocasião em si, mas por ser com _ela_ e ainda ter terminado daquele jeito. Suas transas nunca significavam muito; nunca se interessou tanto em firmar um relacionamento que lhe desse perspectiva de uma vida ao lado daquela pessoa. Contudo, Byun Baekhyun conseguiu fazer que sua cabeça criasse toda uma vida, cheia de amor e momentos marcantes, com apenas algumas horas oscilando entre a mulher mais sedutora e a mais meiga do mundo. Ela tinha quebrado Chanyeol ao meio e deixado ele daquele jeito mesmo depois de dias. Prova disso era estar relendo pela incontável vez aquele bilhete escrito à mão.

O papel brincou mais uma vez entre seus dedos e, antes que alguém lhe perguntasse o que raios era aquele papel com que andava para lá e para cá vez ou outra lendo, guardou-o no bolso interno do blazer escuro que vestia, sorrindo com os lábios juntos em agradecimento pelo copo grande de café que havia sido-lhe servido por sua secretária, no meio do caminho que traçava de volta para sua sala. Deu um gole no líquido fumegante, deixando o copo sobre a mesa e relaxando o corpo na poltrona. Tinha muita coisa para fazer; edição de janeiro da revista para revisar e autorizar sua divulgação, assim como pensar em que terno usaria para a festa de confraternização da _Bug a Boo._

Nada em sua rotina havia mudado efetivamente, mas aquela pulguinha continuava atrás de sua orelha lhe relembrando da bendita noite de Natal e o quanto estava sendo fracote de ainda não ter ligado para ela. Ademais, estava na mesma correria de sempre, junto, agora, à notícia da festa de comemoração à centésima edição. Realmente, a todas as festas da revista, queria não ir. Era sempre sem graça, e ainda tinha de manter a mesma pose de _amigo de todos_ quando na verdade poucos o suportavam. Porém, era o diretor da revista, abaixo apenas dos sócios que a fundaram, então se via sem muitas opções. Pelo menos vestia o terno mais caro da Dolce & Gabbana e atraía olhares desejosos e invejosos para cima de si. No mínimo, satisfatório, diria. Nada realmente tinha _mudado_ , mas estava naquela tensão desde que acordou e leu o bilhete deixado por Baekhyun. Praticamente nos dois dias subsequentes à noite de Natal, não se controlou e bateu punheta pensando nela, imaginando aquele corpo bonito sobre o seu, os olhos felinos cravados em si como se a qualquer momento ela fosse lhe queimar. _Ah_ … Era maravilhoso gozar e imaginar o rostinho dela se contorcendo de prazer por receber sua porra na boca.

Depois desses dias, só foi consumido pela dúvida: _ligar ou não ligar?_ Se estivesse se deixado levar pela loucura que permaneceu em sua cabeça por um tempo, com certeza estaria com o telefone colado no ouvido tentando qualquer mínima atenção que ela pudesse lhe dar. No entanto, agora se via imerso em pensamentos sobre querer ou não dar um passo além das próprias pernas. Uma noite de sexo, tudo bem. Era apenas uma noite que ficaria na memória deles e com o tempo se apagaria. Porém, se seguisse o coração batendo rápido toda vez que se lembrava do quanto o sorriso dela era bonito, sem dúvidas _deveria_ pensar e gostaria de ter uma segunda noite e arriscar um coração partido caso ela _só_ quisesse sexo por uma segunda vez. Não que achasse isso péssimo, de qualquer forma, porque transar com aquela mulher era aproveitar de um manjar dos deuses. Mas, _porra_ , como era que iria evitar dizer que a queria como a mulher da sua vida, a única pessoa que fielmente receberia um anel de Park Chanyeol, se ela o olharia daquele jeitinho, como se zombasse de si? _Ha!_ Até escutava o tom de superioridade que ela teria, falando algo como “e quem te disse que eu quero ser sua mulher, Park?”.

Estalou a língua, pegando de novo o bilhete e arrastando o celular pela mesa mediana em que trabalhava praticamente o dia todo. Sem muito ponderar, digitou o número que ela havia deixado escrito no papel, levando o celular à orelha e disfarçando a ansiedade que pinicou no estômago. Faria de tudo para conquistar Baekhyun. Seria seu cachorrinho, o cara que limparia o chão para ela pisar, mas só queria mais um pouquinho… _só um pouquinho_ mais dela e estaria satisfeito. Sim, estaria. Com toda certeza do mundo. Só iria dar mais uma visitada no seu vício e estava tudo certo.

Celular fora de área de cobertura ou desligado. Estalou a língua, soltando o celular sobre a mesa e guardando o bilhete no bolso do blazer pela quinta vez só naquele dia. Tomou quase todo o café já morno, passando os dedos sobre o pescoço coberto pela gola alta da blusa. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando pela extensão da mesa, os papéis espalhados, o notebook ligado. Mas não prestava atenção em nada daquilo. Porra, sua cabeça estava inundada pela dançarina e não conseguia se concentrar em nada que não fosse as lembranças da noite de Natal. Baekhyun cheia de tesão, louquinha enquanto era fodida, gemendo alto, invadindo seu apartamento com aquelas lamúrias. Sentiu o baixo-ventre contrair, o que fez Chanyeol se alertar e levantar da poltrona preta, arrumando os papéis em uma pequena pilha, fechando o notebook e buscando a chave do carro junto à carteira na gaveta do móvel. Puta que pariu. Só bastava pensar nela nua, com o pau babando sobre a barriga, que se afetava todo. Engoliu em seco, saindo de sua sala com os pertences na mão, fechando a porta sem muita coragem de ser cuidadoso para ela não bater, fazendo o estrondo baixo assustar sua secretária, que sobressaltou-se na cadeira e ergueu o olhar para o Park cruzando a sala de espera. 

O caminho foi rápido em direção ao seu apartamento, junto a uma música de Sam Smith que pôs para tocar no celular e plugou no rádio do carro posteriormente. Quando parava em algum sinal vermelho era impossível não olhar para o banco do lado e lembrar do corpo pequeno com as pernas grossas cruzadas, a ponta do dedo nos lábios, o sorriso bonito que ela lançava para si. Droga… queria _tanto_ Baekhyun de novo… Queria ouvir a voz bonita, a gargalhada sincera, o jeito que ela proferia _“querido”_ ou _“meu bem”_.

E toda essa vontade fez com que Chanyeol tentasse mais uma vez falar com a dançarina através do número que ela tinha deixado no bilhete, logo quando acordou e mirou as persianas da parede de vidro do seu quarto fechadas. Não tinha aquela claridade toda que o incomodava, contudo também não tinha mais o cheiro dela impregnado em si, nos lençóis. Pôs o braço sobre o rosto depois de rediscar o número, tendo a sorte de, pelo menos dessa vez, ouvir o barulho da chamada.

Nunca sentiu o estômago dar tantas cambalhotas em um curto intervalo de tempo. A cada mísero pensamento que fosse que tivesse acerca de Baekhyun, sentia-se ansioso como se fosse uma criança com tamanha expectativa para brincar em um parque e viver aventuras de novo. E sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar quando ouviu a voz _dela._ O ofego que escapou de seus lábios com a simples pronúncia de um _“alô?”_ na voz rouquenha o fez se revelar para Baekhyun. A contadora piscou algumas vezes, um sorriso pequeno se abrindo nos lábios pálidos e os dedos finos deslizando pelos olhos para afastar a sonolência.

— Ei, gatinha… — murmurou Chanyeol, com os olhos fechados, se concentrando em manter a atenção na respiração calma do outro lado da linha. Baekhyun sorriu soprado, se remexendo debaixo dos cobertores.

Depois que se passou dois dias desde a noite de Natal, tinha perdido um tanto das esperanças de ter algum contato com Chanyeol novamente. Bem, não era de fingir para si mesma e camuflar o que realmente sentia em determinadas ocasiões. Então, não precisou arrumar desculpas para fingir que não tinha se sentido mexida, atraída para uma segunda dose. Chanyeol era bonito, carinhoso e fazia gostoso. No mínimo as três primeiras coisas que reparava em alguém de seu interesse. E ainda tinha _aquele brilho_ no olhar que a fez ficar com o coração acelerado junto àquelas indiretas jogadas ao vento como se não quisessem nada.

— _Oi, Chanyeol_ — sussurrou mais grave do que queria por conta da voz ainda afetada pela dormida recente. Na casa de sua mãe, realmente se sentia livre para revirar o dia na cama e aproveitar para relaxar como merecia há tempos.

— Atrapalhei seu sono?

— _Digamos que sim, mas…_ — Baekhyun soltou mais um daqueles seus sorrisos debochados, e Chanyeol podia visualizar perfeitamente os lábios curvados e os olhos quase rolando. — _Estava ansiosa para saber quando você iria deixar de ser molenga e me ligar._ — Sorriram, e o coração de Chanyeol pulsou agitado no peito. Ela brincava consigo, era o seu pior castigo. E gostava disso, porque sabia que assim tinha a atenção daquela mulher maravilhosa. — _Sentiu saudades, meu bem? —_ Perguntou divertida, não esperando a resposta sincera de Chanyeol.

— Senti — segredou, umedecendo os lábios e afastando o braço do rosto. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso. — Muita saudade… até do que ainda não fizemos.

— _Do que ainda não fizemos? Tipo o que?_ — Curiosa e pondo lenha naquela conversa baixa, numa manhã dos últimos dias do ano, Baekhyun perguntou, se arrastando para fora da cama. Seus pés alcançaram o piso frio e foi impossível não soltar um ligeiro muxoxo quanto àquilo, fazendo Chanyeol perguntar _“o que foi?”._ — _Chão gelado._

 _—_ Tipo sair para nos conhecermos melhor. — Estava se mostrando o romântico que nunca imaginou que seria um dia, mas nada podia fazer quando ela despertava aquilo tudo em si. Ouviu a gargalhada bonita e por muito pouco não se sentiu minúsculo.

Não era como se ela desejasse menosprezar o jeito que Chanyeol estava flertando, mas sim como se achasse divertido a facilidade que tinha de encantá-lo; e de alguma forma estava no mesmo barco. Era do tipo de gostar de receber um buquê de flores e nunca revelar que as guardaria com cuidado até que elas morressem. Gostava de olhar no fundo dos olhos e almejar beijos carinhosos na mesma intensidade que gostava e desejava os beijos quentes. Só sabia esconder melhor porque a satisfazia levar aquilo até se tornar insuportável para ambos.

 _— Isso é um convite implícito, querido? Saiba que gosto quando fala com todas as palavras o que quer._ — Os dedos finos e gélidos afastaram a cortina esverdeada para que pudesse ver o movimento da rua calma pela janela pequena do quarto. Sorriu para os sofridos raios de sol que lutavam para levar a luz do dia a todos. — _Como quando me disse que queria me foder_. — O corpo pequeno da dançarina se encolheu minimamente com o arrepio tocando na pele morninha, ao que lembrou da respiração dele chocando-se contra seu pescoço quando ouviu a risadinha dele do outro lado da linha. Soltou a cortina, pondo os cabelos para trás com os dedos finos e voltando para se sentar no meio da cama bagunçada.

— Sete horas da manhã, gatinha, vamos com calma... — murmurou com a voz ligeiramente divertida, arrastando o corpo para se recostar na cabeceira. — Mas, _talvez_ eu esteja pensando nisso mesmo. Podemos jantar em algum lugar bonito, conversar um pouco e quem sabe repetir a dose. Então, vamos para uma situação hipotética onde eu te convidaria agora mesmo para sair comigo este sábado e fazermos essas coisas que te falei. Você aceitaria?

Baekhyun não tinha como tirar o sorriso do rosto, só por imaginar estar com aquele cara mais uma vez. Caramba, mesmo que só em pensamentos ele tinha se tornado um escape em todos seus momentos chatos naquela cidade do interior. Quando se via sozinha na casa de sua mãe e sua cabeça era invadida por cenas da noite de Natal, se jogava na cama e deixava o desejo gritar enquanto se fodia com um dildo que ganhou de Luhan num inimigo secreto anos atrás. Imaginava ele ali, entrando e saindo, deixando-a bem satisfeita como merecia, e então gozava, quase sentindo o calor do corpo grande de novo.

Os dedos finos se arrastaram pela nuca ligeiramente úmida pelo suor frio, pondo os cabelos lisos para o lado e tentando a todo custo dissipar o nervosismo. Droga. Aquilo não era para passar de uma simples foda porque tudo tinha sido muito ao acaso para dar certo. Tinham se encontrado num bar, numa noite de Natal. Onde isso poderia acontecer de novo? Era a coisa mais radical que tinha acontecido consigo. E agora estava ali, com o coração acelerado e sentindo a ansiedade de Chanyeol em ter uma resposta hipoteticamente positiva. Ele não tinha o direito de a deixar apaixonada tão rápido e fácil. Mas Baekhyun estava.

Só que, por enquanto, ia manter isso em segredo guardado a sete chaves. Ela não queria se machucar, e ao mesmo tempo não podia negar que estava querendo vê-lo novamente.

— _Aceitaria_ — disse num fio de voz, talvez com medo de se arrepender da própria resposta logo depois. Contudo, o que sentiu foi satisfação ao se deixar cair naquela teia.

Chanyeol sentiu um desespero tomar conta do próprio peito ao ouvir a resposta meio abafada pelo celular. O coração batendo rápido, um sorriso meio torto querendo se abrir nos lábios cheios. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Então… Posso te buscar às sete e te levar para jantar comigo?

Baekhyun sorriu.

— _Estarei prontinha para você, querido._

×

A ansiedade falava muito mais alto que a velocidade que o tempo passava. Segunda, terça, quinta… _sábado._ E todos esses dias foram um sopro que sumiu em meio à ventania do quanto esperavam que aquele bendito dia chegasse. Contudo, a dançarina, na noite de sexta-feira soube que tudo estaria fora dos planos que fizeram durante toda semana em meio às conversas por mensagens, que serviram para se apegarem ao outro gradativamente sem ao menos notarem que isso estava acontecendo, quando os noticiários avisaram o óbvio de se acontecer naquela época: tempestades.

Embora não quisesse transparecer tanto o quanto ficou desapontada com aquela injustiça do destino, murchou completamente, pois sua cabeça estava o palco mais lindo criando possíveis momentos novos com o Park. Ele não saberia nem tão cedo dessa traição que o coração de Baekhyun estava fazendo com ela mesma, contudo o próprio diretor da revista disse que estava triste porque esperou muito para vê-la de novo. Poxa… _custava esperar Baekhyun chegar à capital para cair tanta neve assim?_ Eram apenas algumas horinhas para pegar o ônibus e seguir caminho. Mas, estavam meio que ilhados com vôos e viagens interrompidas, ao mesmo tempo que estradas foram interditadas.

Baekhyun enfiou mais um dos biscoitos amanteigados, que sua mãe comprava no mercado da cidade, na boca. Eles eram simplesmente maravilhosos. Ao lado do pote de biscoito, uma xícara de chocolate quente; do outro o celular desbloqueado na conversa que tinham desde que ele lhe ligou. Rolou as mensagens para cima e para baixo, só um pouquinho ansiosa para que ele finalmente falasse algo de novo. Tinha se acostumado com os horários meio corridos de Chanyeol. O seu tempo era tão corrido quanto o dele, mas estava nas aclamadas férias, felizmente — enquanto o Park parecia não ver umas há um bom tempo. Assim, o meio da noite era normalmente o horário que ele dizia que estava finalmente em casa.

A contadora queria muito negar, mas já estava no quinto biscoito enquanto rolava a conversa quilométrica sem muito prestar atenção no que havia — mas, resumindo, se tratava de coisinhas perigosas e outras que os faziam mais próximos. Era estranhamente satisfatório para ambos vez ou outra falarem alguma coisa por mensagem, ou por meio de uma ligação surpresa. _Como gostavam de conversar!_ Sobre as notícias, trabalho, gostos, bobeiras e cantadas. Não importava qual o assunto começariam numa nova mensagem ou ligação, Baekhyun sabia que aquilo seria interessante e não pelo fato de tal assunto ser tão atrativo assim, mas sim por ser Chanyeol a estar consigo.

Ainda escutava as mesmas notícias de tempestades na televisão, que sua mãe assistia enquanto virava uma taça do vinho barato comprado no mesmo mercado dos biscoitos, porque dizia fazer bem para o coração. E já ia bloquear o celular e guardar os biscoitos para subir ao seu quarto quando a tela piscou algumas vezes anunciando uma ligação; o nome estampado na tela fez o estômago de Baekhyun se contorcer. Era Chanyeol, finalmente. Mas ela ainda esperou um pequeno tempo para atender, um sorrisinho nos lábios ligeiramente melados da gordura do biscoito, revelando que estava muito satisfeita em receber aquela ligação.

— _Hey, gatinha._ — A voz rouquinha de Chanyeol por muito pouco não fez Baekhyun ofegar. Era estranho, mas desde então se sentia confortável toda vez que ouvia a voz grossa soando calminha, numa conversa baixa; ou quando ele resolvia usar dela para lhe provocar.

Precisou tomar um gole do chocolate morno e se encolher no casaco grande de lã para que dissipasse o arrepio que subia por sua coluna.

— Oi, querido — murmurou, finalmente largando os biscoitos amanteigados e guardando o pote, antes de segurar a xícara com a mão livre e se encostar na pia.

— _Acabei de chegar e estou simplesmente exausto._ — Ouviu barulho de chaves e a ideia de ele ter se interessado primeiramente em lhe ligar fez o coração de Baekhyun bater mais rápido.

Com qualquer outra pessoa, a dançarina com certeza repudiaria aquela aproximação que tendia a acontecer muito rapidamente quando gostava de alguém de verdade. Porém, embora Chanyeol fosse o tipo de cara que era apenas e unicamente para uma noite, quando ele cedeu, se viu completamente disposta a deixar se afundar também. Não tinha medo de coração machucado, pois já teve muito o que sofrer com seus trinta anos de vida exatamente por ser quem era. Tinha medo de não amar e no fim de tudo ser tão vazia que não haveria como ter sentimentos bons. Rápido ou não, _queria_ que acontecesse, se ajustaria ao ritmo e aproveitaria daquilo que a deixava com frio na barriga.

Sem contar, o Park a havia surpreendido mostrando-lhe outras faces além da completamente sensual e sexual da noite de Natal de uma semana atrás. Ele era gentil e extremamente carinhoso, _pelo menos com ela._ Tinha lá aquele jeito de se achar o cara mais gostoso do pedaço, mas quem era Baekhyun para discordar quando ela achava _exatamente_ isso? Aproveitava para dar uma massageada no ego grande porque também não ficava muito atrás. No mais, desfez a ideia de que ele simplesmente queria _apenas_ outra noite de sexo porque em alguns momentos se viu sem palavras para as declarações em tom de brincadeira que ele fazia. _Idiota._

— Como foi seu trabalho hoje, hum? — Perguntou, afinal metade da vida de Chanyeol se resumia a trabalho, então provavelmente tudo de ruim e estressante que acontecesse nele, o afetaria.

Olhou para os próprios pés nas pantufas azuis, mexendo os dedos, erguendo a mão para encarar as próprias unhas bem feitas — pelo menos, tinha tirado algo bom daquele contratempo: unhas pintadas e feitas por alguém quase em processo total de procrastinação.

— _Mais calmo do que eu estava esperando, mas ainda assim tive um trabalhão para finalizar as revisões hoje porque quero uma folga por esses dias._ — Chanyeol falava como se Baekhyun estivesse consigo, conversando enquanto jantavam, ou assistiam algo na Netflix. E tinha somente se acostumado a agir assim, sem muito malabarismo para que tudo fluísse como se se conhecessem há algum tempo. Talvez fosse a falta de pessoas extremamente próximas como a dançarina resolveu ser. — _E o seu dia, gatinha? Já está com sono ou...?_ — Baekhyun bufou, cruzando os braços novamente ao lembrar-se da tempestade.

— Por conta da neve, não tem nem como ir à praça decorada. Estou consumindo todo o estoque de comida em poucas horas, Chanyeol — disse, sorrindo soprado. — Isso é preocupante.

— _Vou amar apertar suas novas gordurinhas —_ comentou divertido, ouvindo uma risada baixinha por parte da Byun. Ele era um completo idiota.

E fazia o maldito coração dela ficar acelerado.

— _Falo sério —_ disse Chanyeol, e Baekhyun podia ver a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios cheinhos dele se fechasse os olhos. — _Na verdade, vou amar te apertar todinha de novo_. — Dessa vez, Baekhyun não conseguiu disfarçar o suspiro satisfeito ao pensar nele a apertando todinha de novo. _Céus, ia enlouquecer_. Chanyeol também suspirou, mas de alívio quando relaxou o corpo no sofá de seu apartamento.

Ouvir a voz de Baekhyun estava se tornando uma rota de fuga para todo o estresse que a _Bug a Boo_ lhe causava.

— Você devia manter essa boca ocupada mais vezes, Chanyeol, só para parar de me deixar toda arrepiada com tão pouco — ralhou evitando que a voz soasse maleável, pois queria, sim, ser difícil para o Park; porém tudo estava ficando tão impossível ultimamente, que às vezes desistia disso e se entregava rápido aos prazeres que era uma conversa mais apimentada com Chanyeol.

— _E você deveria ocupá-la me fodendo bem gostoso, Baekhyun, e deixar de ser tão marrenta._ — A mulher grunhiu, mas Chanyeol mais ouviu um gemidinho do que uma reclamação. Inconscientemente Baekhyun esfregou uma coxa na outra, as pernas nuas por estar apenas com um short curto e o casaco maior que ela. — _Quero te ver, gatinha…_ — Soou como se ele estivesse lamentando, com um fundinho de desejo que fez Baekhyun oscilar entre querer estapeá-lo a pegar no colo e fazer carinho.

 _Droga!_ Chanyeol não era para ser assim. Não foi com exatamente aquele cara que flertou de primeira enquanto dançava no bar. Ele era todo diferente e mostrou isso na primeira tentativa que Baekhyun fez para se aproximar mais por meio de um bilhetinho.

Baekhyun não tinha medo de se relacionar, isso era fato, mas quando viu o diretor da revista pela primeira vez, o que pensou foi que cogitar um relacionamento seria pôr os pés pelas mãos. E, quem sabe, ainda fosse e ele não quisesse realmente isso. Existia vários tipos de relacionamento e um compromisso não era exatamente o que caracteriza a maioria deles. Estava tudo bem se Chanyeol dissesse que era apenas sexo… sexo gostoso, como ela apreciava. Porque o que mais Baekhyun desejava, pelo menos naquele tempo que estavam se conhecendo mais, era _transar_ com o Park, mesmo que por meio de mensagem ou vídeo, já que a bendita tempestade não dava uma trégua.

Estava rezando mentalmente para que o sinal não fosse embora. Não estava com tanto azar assim, correto?

Só precisava dessa vontade queimando no estômago, arrepiando o final das costas numa ansiedade para ver como seria se começassem de novo, que a respiração mudava e o calor aumentava sem ser por conta da quentura da lareira na sala.

— Fica deitadinho esperando por mim, só vou ajeitar uma coisa e subo. Quero fazer algo para você relaxar… — murmurou, os dedos magros brincando na barra do casaco antes de subir pelo tronco coberto até tocar a nuca úmida. Sua cabeça estava cheia, com ideias de como deixar Chanyeol excitado, louco. Ouviu a respiração dele falhar através do celular, seguindo de um suspiro e a voz grossa nitidamente mais rouca que antes.

— _O que você vai fazer?_

— A curiosidade matou o gato, hum? — Os lábios finos se curvaram num sorriso de lado, astuto. — Mas se faz você se acalmar um pouco… _eu quero me mostrar para você._

Baekhyun desligou. Todavia, ouvir o _tum-tum_ da ligação sendo desligada era como o sussurro do paraíso quando a vozinha arrastada dizia que ela queria se mostrar para si. O Park soltou o celular no sofá, deitando a cabeça na parte superior e soltando o ar pela boca — e contia um sorriso satisfeito, ansioso. Ao passo que a Byun mordia o lábio inferior, apoiando as mãos na pia e jogando devagar a cabeça para trás, estava sorrindo que nem uma idiota apaixonada só pela percepção de ele ficar fora dos eixos por si. _De novo._

Tinha fechado os olhos, deitando a cabeça no próprio ombro em meio aquela volta à noite de Natal que suas lembranças faziam. Caramba, podiam estar fazendo aquelas mesmas loucuras de novo, naquela bendita noite estragada pela tempestade. Ansiou tanto por uma segunda vez que sentiria aquela boca cheinha e quente arrastando-se por sua pele, queimando como fogo…

— Está cochilando em pé, minha filha? — Foi puxada cruelmente de seus devaneios pela voz arrastada de sua mãe, entrando na cozinha e deixando a taça vazia sobre a pia. Baekhyun sorriu, desencostando-se do móvel. — Ah, já sei. Estava conversando com alguém de novo e está aí, toda desajustada. — Ela acenou em direção a Baekhyun. — Namorado novo? — Olhou por cima dos óculos redondos na direção da filha, vendo-a rolar os olhos, mas não tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Desajustada, mãe? A senhora está vendo coisa onde não tem.

Baekhyun, embora tentasse abafar toda vez que o sorriso partia seus lábios quando recebia as mensagens de Chanyeol, bem sabia que sua mãe era observadora até demais. Ela só bastava espichar o olho e as antenas ficavam ligadas prontas para captar algo no ar. E, bem, sua filha até que era alguém que sempre tentava ser discreta, mas mãe é mãe, e isso fazia a senhora Byun erguer a sobrancelha para questionar a dançarina sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ela não ia contar, como sempre precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo e uma leve insistência para conhecer a peça, mas já descansava sua curiosidade quando ela arrumou um jeito de sair da conversa.

— Vou para o meu quarto, dona Byun — disse, acariciando os cabelos curtos e lisos da mulher mais velha parada próximo a pia da cozinha. Sua mãe diminuiu o olhar, segurando também um sorriso nos lábios finos, virando-se para encarar Baekhyun saindo da cozinha. Contudo, antes de sair, ela estendeu os dedos e virou o rosto para a senhora Byun. — E está bom de vinho por hoje, hein, mocinha? — Baekhyun apontou com o indicador e dedo do meio para os próprios olhos, depois para sua mãe, repetindo o gesto como se estivesse a vigiando. Sorriram uma para a outra, e a dançarina seguiu em passos ansiosos em direção à escada de madeira.

— Tenha uma boa noite, querida!

Os polegares soltaram a ponta bordada da meia vagarosamente no meio da coxa grossa. _Preto combinava consigo_. Realçava na cor clara de sua pele, junto aos cabelos longos e escuros era a combinação de contrastes que a si própria arrancava o ar. Um sorriso bonito brincou nos lábios finos quando encarou-se no reflexo do espelho em frente a lateral de sua cama. Se sentia simplesmente maravilhosa com aquela lingerie, e com toda certeza que tinha, Chanyeol acharia o mesmo. Prendeu as ligas nas barras das meias, pondo os pés cobertos no chão para se olhar de corpo inteiro no espelho. A calcinha era pequena, com detalhes rendados e de um tecido fino que mal deixava sua intimidade coberta. Sua cintura era marcada pela mesma renda que caía graciosamente sobre parte da calcinha e se prendia às meias por meio das ligas. Estava pronta para fazer aquele homem enlouquecer de novo — _e nem precisava de muito esforço, meus caros._

Os dedos magros subiram pelas coxas enquanto os olhos felinos marcados pelo delineador preto assistiam à cena. Era a mulher mais linda do mundo e nada tiraria isso de sua cabeça, não mais. Não depois de passar anos se aceitando, aprendendo a se amar antes de deixar qualquer outra pessoa ter esse sentimento tão gostoso. As unhas pressionaram a pele branquinha, subindo, arranhando a barriga, os peitos; os mamilos eriçaram com o arrepio que transpassou seu corpo, e as unhas subiram pelo pescoço até se enfiarem nos cabelos longos pela nuca, pondo-os sobre o ombro direito quando Baekhyun virou o corpo de lado e olhou-se por cima do ombro. Mordeu o lábio inferior, levando uma das mãos para a bunda empinada, parcialmente coberta pela renda da lingerie, ao passo que a liga marcava nas bandas nuas e a calcinha se perdia entre elas. Apertou com certa força, arrastando as unhas pintadas antes de estapear a carne macia, fazendo-a balançar com o choque da mão magra.

— Você tem muita sorte de eu querer que só você coma isso aqui, Chanyeol — murmurou para si mesma, os olhos pequenos e pretos brilhando numa admiração para com o próprio corpo.

Era merecedora daquele sentimento ligeiramente narcisista, já havia conhecido muitas pessoas dispostas a destruir o que havia construído com muito esforço e lágrimas. Tinha ultrapassado os próprios medos e enfrentado o mundo para ser feliz. Então, sim, merecia olhar-se no espelho e se amar do jeitinho que era.

O quarto ainda estava com o cheiro doce do sabonete, devido ao recente banho que tomou assim que subiu. Chanyeol, por sua vez, já havia mandado várias mensagens que se resumiam em _“o que você está aprontando, gatinha?”_. Ele estava bem acomodado na cama grande, esperando qualquer sinal de vida de Baekhyun; e ele veio por mensagem, depois de um tempinho, quando estava bem relaxado vendo as notícias no jornal online.

 _Caralho_. Deveria pensar dez vezes e se preparar mentalmente toda vez que abria uma mensagem de Baekhyun, porque não era a primeira vez que ela mandava aquelas coisas sem nenhum aviso prévio. Estivesse no trabalho ou não, ela mandava e ainda dizia que não era da sua conta se estava trabalhando — ela queria sempre mostrar algo a ele e, bem, como estava de bunda para cima uns dias na casa da mãe, fazia isso e dane-se a sanidade de Chanyeol. E dessa vez era _óbvio_ que ela não ia fazer diferente. Baekhyun tinha enviado uma foto anexada à mensagem _“estava pensando… acho que sua garota merece aproveitar do corpo gostoso que ela tem, você não acha isso também?”._ Nada mais era que ela se olhando no espelho, com o corpo de lado e os cabelos longos e ondulados quase alcançando a cintura. Daquele jeito podia ver o desenho da bunda grande e bonita, a lingerie preta destacando-se na pele branquinha.

 _Céus!_ Aquela mulher era a personificação do pecado na Terra, e toda vez que a olhava ou somente pensava nela, Chanyeol sentia vontade de pecar. Com certeza amaria ir para o inferno se soubesse que ela estaria lá, lhe esperando com aqueles olhos febris, aquele corpo bonito que se encaixava perfeitamente em suas mãos grandes.

O Park se remexeu na cama, as pernas longas cobertas apenas pela calça de moletom que usava para dormir, as persianas da parede de vidro fechadas e o quarto imerso na iluminação baixa do abajur. Ela não tinha feito muita coisa, mas já estava sentindo o corpo todo corresponder àquela bendita foto. E só era um mera fotinha. Um nudezinho de leve que podia encontrar em qualquer desses sites pornôs, se não fosse por ser _ela._

Baekhyun sorriu do xingamento que Chanyeol tinha mandado, atendendo a ligação imediata que ele fez após responder sua mensagem com a foto. Enquanto isso, voltava para a cama, afastando o dildo rosa com detalhes brilhantes e o potinho de lubrificante para poder se sentar no meio da cama.

— O que houve, gatinho? — O tom de voz era como se estivesse pronta para brincar com a sanidade de Chanyeol só em perguntar se ele estava bem.

— _Você ainda me pergunta, Baekhyun?_ — Suspirou derrotado, ouvindo a risadinha da mulher do outro lado da linha. — _Porra, você é tão linda… está com ela agora? É isso que estava preparando para mim?_

— Estou sim… Você quer ver mais? — Ajoelhada sobre a cama de lençóis claros, a dançarina deslizou os dedos magros por uma das coxas, acariciando lentamente.

— _Eu preciso te ver…_

— Eu sei que precisa, querido — murmurou com a voz derramando tensão sobre eles, do mesmo jeito que fizera ao conversarem em frente ao bar de Dongyul.

Chanyeol não falou nada, mas Baekhyun ouviu o barulho do roçar dos lençóis, ele se arrumando na cama, um tanto inquieto como a própria voz mostrava. Baekhyun sorriu, principalmente após ouvir a chamada ficar momentaneamente muda antes da notificação de chamada de vídeo. Aceitou-a, controlando o sorriso ao morder o lábio inferior e olhá-lo estampando a tela com o rosto bonito, os cabelos desgrenhados e o peitoral forte completamente nu. Afastou um pouco mais o celular para que ele pudesse ver até suas pernas curvadas sobre a cama.

— Gosta do que vê, Park? — A mão atrevida continuava na carícia, caminhando para entre as coxas grossas. Chanyeol suspirou, piscando vagarosamente como se estivesse letárgico.

— _Eu amo te ver desse jeito, gatinha… de todos os jeitos, na verdade_ — disse baixo, um pouco impensado, como todas as vezes que externava um pouquinho que fosse o quanto estava apaixonado por Baekhyun.

Se estivesse com ela, sorriria ao ouvir a respiração da mulher falhar e o rosto ficar quente. Ainda que tentasse todas as vezes disfarçar, Chanyeol estava afetando-lhe cada vez mais; e isso ia desde a um sorriso simples àquelas cantadas ridículas que tinha. Abaixou um pouco o celular para que ele não visse muito de seu rosto, subindo os dedos por entre as coxas, acariciando o próprio pau, a barriga, tremendo de leve pelo arrepio quando as unhas encontraram a pele ligeiramente morna. Chanyeol estava hipnotizado.

Era a terceira vez que estavam fazendo aquilo por vídeo, e todas as vezes causou uma ansiedade borbulhante no estômago de ambos. Era um jeito de se conhecerem mais e, convenhamos, estavam amando ter aqueles momentos pervertidos.

Sorriu de lado e umedeceu os lábios para dissipar o nervosismo que toda vez queria dar um _oi_ como se fosse uma garota fazendo a primeira traquinagem. Ergueu o celular à medida que subia os dedos, passando por um dos mamilos durinhos e massageando de leve com o indicador; até que finalmente encarou-o de novo, o peitoral subia e descia como se ele estivesse querendo se controlar, mas estava difícil… Ele era todo grande, os ombros largos, malhado, tudo que enlouquecia Baekhyun estava em Chanyeol e, _droga!_ , ele era tão gostoso.

— _Parece que você fica mais linda a cada vez que te vejo_ — disse Chanyeol, mordendo o lábio inferior e contendo um sorriso ao tentar memorizar de novo cada pedacinho do corpo magro, com leves curvas.

Baekhyun se esticou um pouquinho para pegar o dildo rosa, segurando pela ponta e esfregando-o em sua intimidade devagar, atiçando seu corpo e imaginando que era _ele_ fazendo aquilo. Ofegou, sorrindo para Chanyeol quando ele ergueu a sobrancelha em pura curiosidade, pois não conseguia ver o que ela estava fazendo já que a câmera alcançava até a cintura agora.

Os lábios cheinhos se entreabriram ao ter a cabeça invadida por um turbilhão de possibilidades do que ela pretendia fazer, e somente com a vaga imagem passando por sua mente, o baixo-ventre repuxou e o fez se remexer disfarçadamente inquieto. Baekhyun estava começando a aprender os trejeitos de Chanyeol, principalmente quando ele estava entre querer mostrar-se excitado tão rápido e querer disfarçar. A dançarina riu soprado antes de sustentar o lábio entre os dentes para conter mais um suspiro que queria sair ao sentir seu pau ficando cada vez mais duro, escapando da calcinha pequena.

— Você acha? — Chanyeol assentiu, passando as mãos no cabelo de modo nervoso; ela movia o braço, mas ainda não mostrava o que era. Grunhiu, deslizando a mão pelo próprio corpo até alcançar a barra da calça de moletom. — Tem algo te incomodando, Park _?_ — Perguntou encarando a tela, subindo o dildo cor de rosa claro pelo abdome, fazendo-o entrar no campo de visão de Chanyeol. Sorriu de lado, arrastando a língua astuta entre os lábios para umedecê-los.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, desconcertado, _desajustado_ pelo que via, abrindo os lábios vez ou outra antes de finalmente falar.

— _Tem_. — Engoliu em seco, observando ela arrastar os lábios bonitos apenas pela protuberância da glande do dildo, sem deixar de encarar por um segundo a tela do celular.

E ainda que toda aquela cena fosse muito sensual, a franja negra caindo sobre a testa, os lábios pintados pelo frio, deixava tudo muito inocente. Baekhyun o deixaria louco, com certeza, porque duro já estava e ela mal tinha começado com suas típicas provocações.

— _Você deveria estar nua._ — Forçou-se a manter um tom mais firme, e diferente do que Baekhyun poderia imaginar naquele momento, seu corpo todo arrepiou com a ideia de ele passar a ordenar aquele joguinho. Depositou um beijinho úmido na cabecinha do consolo, sorrindo depois.

Baekhyun ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, afastando o dildo dos lábios e procurando sentar na cama, encostada nos travesseiros que estavam arrumados em frente a cabeceira. 

— Deveria? — Perguntou com aquele tom de descompromisso, como se não se importasse com o que ele queria ou não. Novamente ele grunhiu e Baekhyun gargalhou baixinho, deixando o dildo ao lado e flexionando as pernas, afastando assim e voltando a acariciar as coxas grossas. — Você insiste em querer mandar em mim, Park. É algum fetiche me ter completamente submissa a você? — Percebeu o pomo de Adão de Chanyeol subir e descer.

— _Eu tenho todos os fetiches possíveis com você, eu acho. Não é possível que você fez isso comigo. —_ Riu para si mesmo; era um derrotado. Não olhava para a tela, seus dedos estavam ansiosos para abaixar a calça e bater uma punheta pensando nela porque era isso que compunha seus dias desde a noite de Natal. Não a encarava porque sabia que sentiria o corpo e o coração fraquejar mais rápido porque ela era linda e destruía-o vagarosamente. — _Porra, garota, se eu pudesse estaria te fodendo agora só para descontar o quanto você me fez enlouquecer com malditas mensagens esses dias._ — Finalmente ergueu os olhos a olhar para o celular. Baekhyun estava com o queixo ligeiramente erguido e os lábios finos tinham aquele sorriso pequeno e bonito. — _Eu te daria uma lição de verdade, te foderia até você perder os sentidos e ficar só querendo meu colo e meu carinho._

Então, ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Chanyeol só não sabia que ela conseguia disfarçar muito bem o que aquelas palavras faziam com seu psicológico. Seu pau já estava babando dentro da calcinha, duro feito pedra quando imaginou o que ele poderia fazer consigo se estivessem no mesmo quarto, porém ela gostava de fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito, porque quanto mais recuava, mais lhe dava motivos para se sentir apaixonado e cheio de tesão por si. E, assim, ficavam naquela troca de provocações satisfatória para ambos.

— _Ah,_ Chanyeol… O problema é que você fala muito e faz pouco. — Ela ergueu um dos ombros. — Você tem muitas chances de fazer o que está passando por essa sua cabecinha, basta… _fazer._

Baekhyun desceu um pouco mais o celular para que ele pudesse ver entre suas pernas afastadas, e só com o rosto fora da visão dele que se deu a liberdade de jogar a cabeça para trás e morder o lábio inferior com força, afastando a calcinha para o lado de um jeito impaciente, sentindo a pele arrepiar com o contato do frio com a pele calorenta. Seu pau escapou da calcinha, babando, tudo consequência daquele idiota.

 _— Puta que pariu —_ xingou Chanyeol, assistindo a dançarina envolver o cacete duro com os dedos finos, apertando antes de subir e descer numa vagareza que surtava o Park.

— Shh… Não fala nada, só escuta o quanto eu estou molhada por sua causa e você não está aqui para me ajudar — sussurrou, mas Chanyeol ouviu claramente a voz macia enquanto a tela do seu celular era tomada pelo corpo esbelto, os dedos finos subindo e descendo antes de ficar só na cabecinha e ela começar a esfregar a mão fechada em torno dela; o barulho molhado do excesso de pré-gozo invadia o quarto e fazia o Park ficar muito excitado.

Baekhyun deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o abdome contrair toda vez que pressionava mais a cabecinha sensível. Se continuasse com sua cabeça cheia de imagens dele fodendo-lhe forte, com certeza gozaria rápido, e, bem, não queria gozar com uma punheta — não quando Chanyeol estava tão hipnotizado por tudo que fazia. Desceu os dedos úmidos para os testículos, apertando sem muita força e subindo-os logo em seguida, enquanto também subia o celular e levantava um pouco a cabeça para encarar a tela. Um sorriso estampou o rosto bonito de Baekhyun ao ver Chanyeol já extasiado por vê-la se tocar.

— _Eu quero te chupar, Bae, eu quero te fazer gozar na minha boca de novo —_ disse com a voz grave, e a contadora sentiu um gemido morrer na garganta, o pau dando uma guinada. Levou dois dedos livres para a boca, deixando-os úmidos para levá-los até um dos mamilos, acariciando-o, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar e estremecer com o estímulo. _— Sabe do que eu tenho vontade? —_ Baekhyun murmurou um _“hum”_ para que ele prosseguisse, que mais soou como um gemido fazendo Chanyeol sorrir. Ela passou a acariciar o outro mamilo, apertando e puxando toda vez que o corpo magro tremia de tesão. — _De que você foda minha boca. Você não diz que devo me calar? Você que deveria fazer com que eu calasse, quem sabe com um castigo eu aprenda a lição._ — Soltou um risinho rouco.

Baekhyun levou a mão livre para os lábios, tapando-os e acalmando um gemido atrevido na garganta enquanto fechava as pernas por sentir seu pau pulsar várias vezes. Ele tinha jogado super baixo e, caralho, tinha deixado Baekhyun simplesmente louca para foder aquela maldita boca com vontade, fazer ele engasgar com seu pau e engolir sua porra para calar a porcaria da boca e não lhe fazer ficar louca só em falar aquelas coisas.

Encarou-o e o idiota ainda tinha a audácia de continuar com o maldito sorriso no rosto enquanto acariciava o próprio abdome. Aproveitando a atenção total dela, Chanyeol só abaixou um pouquinho o celular para ela poder ver o volume que seu pau fazia no moletom, completamente exposto pela falta de cueca. Céus, Baekhyun só queria sentar naquele caralho grosso, quicar e rebolar. _Droga, droga, droga de tempestade!,_ pensou.

— Você sempre fica tão duro pra mim — constatou com a voz arrastada, soltando as ligas da meia para que puxasse a calcinha para longe de si rapidamente, sem desviar o olhar da mão grande acariciando o pau por cima das roupas. — Park, como eu queria cair de boca em você agora… — Sorriu com a respiração pesada dele, envolvendo seu próprio pau com a mão livre, masturbando um pouco para resvalar os dedos nas bolas e períneo até chegar no seu buraquinho, acariciando com a ponta deles.

— _Ah, gatinha, eu queria você mamando aqui. —_ Envolveu o volume com a mão grande, balançando-o e suspirando audivelmente para Baekhyun. — _Você me deixaria gozar no seu rosto? Você é tão linda, tão minha, que me deixa com vontade de esporrar bem gostoso em você._

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com força o suficiente para sentir machucar, fechando os olhos por um tempinho enquanto ficava naquela carícia nos seus testículos e entradinha. Nunca havia imaginado ele gozando em seu rosto, até ele falar e a Byun sentir a necessidade de experimentar como seria a porra dele, quentinha, melando seu rosto, seus lábios. Lambeu-os e por muito pouco não sentiu o gosto dele predominando seu paladar numa vaga lembrança de quando o chupou.

— Eu te chuparia bem gostoso e deixaria você me melar toda, Park… não posso negar que você tem um pau delicioso — sussurrou, pegando o dildo rosa de novo e sorrindo quando Chanyeol abaixou o moletom o suficiente para que o pau dele pulasse para fora, batendo contra o abdome marcado. — Você está pulsando, não é? — A respiração dele estava ruidosa. Podia ver a boca cheinha entreaberta, e era uma visão maravilhosa. Chanyeol respondeu com um muxoxo, _“hunrum”_ e envolveu o pênis duro e melado para começar uma punheta lenta. Baekhyun aproximou o dildo da boca, arrastando a ponta da língua pela cabecinha. — _Ah, baby…_ Eu queria você pulsando na minha língua… — Chanyeol gemeu rouco, balançando o cacete duro antes de levantar o celular e encarar a tela, engolindo em seco por ver ela novamente com aquele bendito consolo rosa com brilho.

— _Chupa, vai —_ pediu, quase suplicou, mordendo o lábio cheinho, observando a boca bonita envolver apenas a cabecinha do dildo, chupando e causando um barulhinho molhado ao soltar.

Baekhyun se ajeitou na cama, deitando de barriga para baixo e segurando o celular de frente para o seu rosto. Depois que se acomodou, percebeu que Chanyeol também tinha deitado mais na cama, colocando um dos braços por debaixo da cabeça e mostrando-se relaxado — seria uma verdade se o seu corpo não estivesse completamente tenso por causa da excitação. Contudo, não queria gozar nem tão cedo, queria mesmo era ver o que ela queria lhe mostrar. A dançarina deixou o dildo em frente ao rosto, próximo a boca, e sorriu para Chanyeol quando viu a ansiedade nos olhos dele. Parecia que estava prestes a chupá-lo. Ele sempre se entregava tanto…

Nada disse antes de arrastar a língua pela extensão rosa com glitter, sentindo as elevações sobre a língua, fechando os olhos e imaginando Chanyeol no lugar do consolo que tinha há uns bons anos. Ele era quente, as veias saltavam à medida que ficava mais excitado, e era grande… A dançarina envolveu o dildo, chupando a glande, descendo um pouco mais e tornando a subir, tirando da boca e umedecendo os lábios. Abriu os olhos minimamente, encarando a tela do celular, sentindo o estômago se contorcer com o sorriso malicioso que Chanyeol tinha nos lábios. Evitou gemer, voltando a envolver o dildo com a boca, dessa vez deixando saliva escorrer e melar por onde chupava; enfiava cada vez mais, por vezes sentindo a pontinha alcançar a garganta, se acostumando para que pudesse enfiá-lo por completo.

— _Você tem uma boca tão gostosa, Bae —_ comentou Chanyeol, rouco, como se estivesse segredando aquilo bem pertinho do ouvido dela.

Foi involuntário não esfregar o quadril na cama, sentindo a barriga ficar molhada por conta do pré-gozo que expelia em excesso. Ofegou, deixando o celular encostado no travesseiro, mas com o mesmo ângulo que antes segurava, colocando os cabelos para o lado para que pudesse com uma mão segurar o dildo em pé e a outra punhentá-lo, espalhando a saliva, mordendo o lábio. Estava tão excitada, que só queria dar um jeito naquilo rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo amava provocar Chanyeol.

Voltou a chupar o consolo, acariciando onde ainda não alcançava, afastando a boca apenas para puxar o ar, não se importando se seus lábios estavam melados de saliva, ou se arrastava um pouco quando se afastava. Empinou a bunda grande, dando a bela visão de seu corpo todo para Chanyeol, enquanto chupava o dildo rosa com vontade. Em certo momento, vez ou outra ouvindo estímulos de Chanyeol, já conseguia colocar ele por completo, chupando mais rápido e sugando a cabecinha quando subia com a boca. Não se importava com os barulhos molhados, embora devesse tomar cuidado se não quisesse sua mãe tirando brincadeiras maldosas caso escutasse alguma coisa. Só que estava tão imersa em prazer que não pensava em mais nada.

— Eu quero a sua porra… você tem que me dar o que eu quero, Park — sussurrou com a voz abafada, esfregando os lábios na cabecinha do dildo posteriormente. Encarou-o, sentindo os olhos dele queimando sobre sua pele mesmo que a droga de uma tela de celular e uma tempestade os separassem.

Baekhyun arrastou os dedos pela ponta do consolo rosa, sorrindo de lado quando percebeu o Park inquieto, tirando o braço de detrás da cabeça, provavelmente voltando a se masturbar.

— _Você é uma menina muito má, Baekhyun… Não merece tudo tão fácil. —_ Apertou o próprio pau, gemendo baixinho e desviando o olhar da tela por um instante. Tinha deixado uma poça de pré-gozo em sua barriga, escancarando o poder que aquela mulher tinha sobre si.

Baekhyun afastou as pernas, empinando-se bem e sorrindo para a tela do celular. A atenção de Chanyeol voltou para si, e só precisou que ele passasse a língua entre os lábios ao ver aquele rabo empinado e as pernas abertas. Ela rebolou, e o Park sentiu o baixo-ventre repuxar. Baekhyun sorriu mais aberto, rebolando a bunda devagar.

— Eu mereço tudo que eu quiser, Chanyeol, _tudo_ …

Sua voz era arrastada, baixa, provocante. Segurava os lençóis com força e os cabelos longos e ondulados se arrastavam por eles quando caíam sobre os ombros. Afastou os lábios finos e manchados de vermelho por conta das mordidas, gemendo baixinho e fechando os olhos para imaginar que Chanyeol estava ali, fodendo-lhe de quatro, entrando fundo — ainda se lembrava de como ele pegava em sua cintura, em como ele era certeiro em fazer gostoso e em como era grosso e pulsava dentro de si. Gemeu baixinho, chamando o nome dele antes de sorrir e abrir os olhos, entorpecida de tanto prazer que sentia. Pré-gozo escorria por sua coxa por causa dos movimentos, e piscava querendo que algo fosse enfiado no seu rabo. De preferência que Chanyeol fizesse isso com aquele pau delicioso.

Os dedos finos da mão direita de Baekhyun se arrastaram pela bochecha corada até os lábios bonitos, antes de ela enfiar dois na boca e chupar devagar, olhando para Chanyeol, que movimentava o braço lentamente, se masturbando enquanto tentava a todo custo só admirar a beleza daquela mulher.

— _Me mostra essa bunda gostosa —_ quase ordenou, falhando miseravelmente porque bem sabia que naquilo _sempre_ ficaria por baixo. Ela era naturalmente superior aos seus desejos, e muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho, mas pelo menos tentava a todo custo carregar. Baekhyun parou de rebolar, ficando bem empinada e a ponta dos dedos arrastando molhadas para longe da boca. — _Vamos, Baekhyun, me mostra_ — insistiu, apertando o próprio pau entre os dedos e grunhindo irritado pela teimosia da Byun, junto ao sorriso que ela mantinha no rosto.

— Por que eu deveria? — Apoiando o peso do corpo com apenas um braço, Baekhyun levou o livre para trás, envolvendo uma das bandas empinadas com os dedos, apertando com força antes de estapear de leve. — Por que você acha que eu devo me mostrar assim para você, Chanyeol? Não é o suficiente o que estou fazendo? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, acariciando a própria bunda, apertando e arranhando.

Chanyeol abriu mais as pernas, apertando os olhos fechados e acariciando as bolas pesadas para subir os dedos grossos até enfiar entre os cabelos escuros e puxá-los para trás, bufando.

— Estressadinho, querido? — Perguntou Baekhyun, ajeitando-se na cama para sentar-se e puxar o travesseiro para mais perto, dando a visão, sem querer querendo, privilegiada de suas coxas, seu pau duro e a bunda grande.

— _Você está me deixando impaciente, porra…_ — Baekhyun não demorou muito naquela posição, apenas foi o tempo de se ajeitar deitando-se de lado, com as pernas dobradas cobertas pela meia preta, ligeiramente encolhidas junto ao corpo e dando a bela visão do que Chanyeol queria ter naquela noite. — _Isso mesmo, gatinha… Você tem que me mostrar isso tudo porque você é toda minha e eu estou com muita vontade de te foder._

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha, puxando o pote de lubrificante para mais próximo e abrindo. Massageou o próprio pênis antes de colocar ele entre as coxas para ficar na visão de Chanyeol, que ofegou audivelmente. Apoiando o braço na coxa, Baekhyun passou a massagear só a cabecinha inchada que babava sem parar, arrastando as unhas levemente pela pele sensível, melando os dedos para levá-los até sua entradinha, fazendo carinho com o indicador, contraindo. E tudo isso sob os olhos ferozes de Chanyeol.

— Você é uma gracinha, Park, assim eu até fico com vontade de ser _sua_ garota — disse, mas se arrependendo no instante seguinte porque percebeu o quanto aquilo dava mil brechas sobre o que sentia por ele. Estapeou uma das bandas, forte, fazendo ela balançar com o impacto. — Mas, por enquanto, eu só quero que você veja o que você perdeu hoje, hum?

Baekhyun melou o dedo na glande de seu pau, voltando a se acariciar pouco antes de enfiar o dedo por completo, sentindo certa facilidade por ter se preparado no banho. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a quentura e o quanto aquele lugarzinho era apertado. Tão logo parou, buscando o dildo rosa e melando a cabecinha no lubrificante de textura grossinha e cor esbranquiçada, para esfregar no seu buraquinho, piscando para provocar Chanyeol. Forçou a pontinha para dentro, os lábios se partindo com o ligeiro incômodo. Voltou a esfregar com certa urgência, curvando mais a perna esquerda. Com o próprio dildo, pegou mais do lubrificante, forçando a cabecinha rosa, a boca bonita aberta e os olhos fechados. Empurrou mais um pouco, deixando ele metade dentro e metade fora. Chiou baixinho, umedecendo os lábios e erguendo minimamente uma das pernas para punhetar o próprio pau, dissipando o ligeiro incômodo da penetração.

— _Você mal aguenta um dildo pequeno, como aguentaria meu pau?_ — A voz grossa invadiu o quarto, fazendo Baekhyun apertar o próprio pênis para voltar à posição de antes. Ela sorriu, pegando um pouco mais de lubrificante com os dedos para melar a parte que ficou para fora e voltar a enfiar, deixando, agora, ele todo para dentro.

Era _tão maravilhoso_ se sentir cheia daquele jeito. Sua entradinha continuava piscando, e tudo piorava escutando a risadinha grossa ao fundo.

— _Gulosa_ — murmurou Chanyeol, sentindo as mãos formigarem para segurar aquela bunda com força o suficiente para deixar vergões vermelhos enquanto fodia Baekhyun até ela perder o controle de si mesma.

— Nunca neguei que era — rebateu com a voz saindo um pouco abafada, puxando o consolo e colocando de novo. O excesso de lubrificante fazia parecer que ela estava cheia de porra e, caralho, aquilo deixava Chanyeol com muito tesão. — Mas só eu sei me foder gostoso assim, Park… _só eu._ — Sorriu enviesada, começando um vaivém ritmado com o dildo rosa, ficando cada vez mais cheia de prazer por causa do barulho molhadinho; e tudo isso resultava no pau pulsando entre suas coxas, escorrendo pré-gozo e melando sua pele. — Você, no máximo, tentou. — O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ riu.

Ela não ia começar aquele joguinho de novo porque, _ah,_ Chanyeol bem lembrava de como ela ficou na sua cama, de como ela ficou fora de si quando a chupou, a fodeu, deu tudo que ela queria.

— _Acho que preciso te lembrar de como é ter um pau de verdade nesse rabo —_ grunhiu, voltando a se masturbar lentamente, admirando os movimentos rápidos que ela fazia com o pulso, se fodendo, engolindo, até então, os gemidos que Chanyeol queria ouvir. — _Você está sentindo pulsar? Está sentindo ele babar dentro de você, gatinha?_

Baekhyun resmungou em meio a um gemido rouco, estocando o dildo dentro de si para não falar porra nenhuma porque o que queria era dizer que não estava pulsando e nem babando e, puta que pariu, nada foi melhor do que sentir ele fazendo aquele estrago dentro de si, chegando fundo, estimulando-a de um jeito que ninguém nunca fez e, oras, ela bem sabia que aquilo tinha sido o mínimo que ele poderia realmente fazer consigo.

— _Ah, Bae, você é toda quentinha, apertada, tão gostosa que eu não parei de querer te foder um minuto sequer depois daquela noite. —_ Os movimentos de Baekhyun se tornaram frenéticos, o barulho molhado se misturando aos gemidos que ela tentava inibir a todo custo, tanto para não dar o gostinho a ele, quanto para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe. — _E hoje eu, com certeza, te colocaria de quatro, só para mamar no seu cuzinho como eu não fiz antes, para te dedar devagar bem naquele lugarzinho até você gozar._

— Chan...Yeol… — Quase engasgou com a própria voz, apertando os olhos fechados, pressionando os lábios para não gemer. _Oh, céus,_ daria tudo para ter ele chupando sua bunda naquele momento. — Para, por favor…

— _Não, eu não vou parar. Você não quer sentir como é delicioso dentro de você, hum? —_ A voz do Park era aquele diabinho que nunca deveria dar ouvidos porque ele sempre a levaria a fazer coisas em níveis que, se não tivesse cuidado, provavelmente enlouqueceria de tanto prazer. Estava sentindo o orgasmo formigando no fim da barriga, deixando-lhe ansiosa a ponto de mover o dildo muito rápido, sem se importar muito com o barulho que fazia. — _Para, Bae. —_ Ela choramingava, querendo gemer, imersa na própria onda de prazer, imaginando Chanyeol realmente ao seu lado, na cama, fazendo-lhe se sentir a mulher mais desejada do mundo. — _Para!_ — Ordenou com a voz grossa e mais alta, o que fez Baekhyun abrir os olhos e chorar quieta, tirando o dildo rosa de dentro se si e deixando-o melado de lubrificante sobre a cama.

Os dedos estavam tão melados quanto, e ela os esticou em um espasmo violento do seu corpo por ter parado quando estava muito perto de ter o que queria. Se contraía, sentindo aquele vazio estranho, querendo se preencher novamente porque faltava algo, _droga._ Faltava Chanyeol ali. Segurou uma das bandas, afastando-a para dar a visão que o Park queria: o cuzinho dela mais abertinho, vermelho por conta do que fez, melado de branco e escorrendo lubrificante. E ainda tinha o pau dela com a cabeça super inchada quase arroxeada, babando na coxa grossa, melando a meia preta. Ela chorava baixinho, soltando gemidos agoniados, como se estivesse sofrendo porque ele a fez parar.

Chanyeol _quase_ sentiu dó, quase ordenou para que ela voltasse a enfiar aquele dildo rosa com brilho para dentro do buraquinho que sentia falta de algo o fodendo. Mas, naquele cabo de guerra, se cedesse um instante, seria jogo perdido e ela tomaria as rédeas novamente porque, sim, ela tinha muito mais artimanha para lidar com a relação que estavam criando que o próprio Chanyeol.

Lambeu os lábios, se ajeitando na cama, controlando-se para não acelerar os movimentos do punho para cima e para baixo no pau duro feito pedra.

— _Enfia os dedos, sente como é gostoso dentro de você. Me diz se eu não tenho razão quando digo que quero te comer de novo._ — Baekhyun não hesitou em recolher o pouco de lubrificante que escorria antes de enfiar três de seus dedos devagar, o corpo pequeno se contorcendo na cama ao sentir os seus próprios dedos tomando espaço.

 _Era quente, macia, ah… queria poder se foder só para sentir aquilo ao redor do seu pau!_ Contraindo, ora apertando, ora relaxando. Começou o mesmo vaivém ritmado de antes, erguendo a cabeça para se olhar no espelho; os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados, a franja molhada de suor, a boca inchada e vermelha por conta dos próprios maus tratos, o peito e as bochechas manchadas pelo calor que tomou o quarto. _Tão gostosa…_

— Eu sou tão apertadinha, Park, tão maravilhosa para _você_ foder — gemeu as palavras, tentando se controlar para que sua voz não saísse mais alta.

Baekhyun deitou a cabeça nos travesseiros, puxando a perna que estava por cima da outra para mais perto do seu tronco, apertando sua coxa com força o suficiente para os nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. E não parava de se foder para Chanyeol, chegando ao ponto de querer muito… muito mais e enfiar o quarto dedo com ajuda de mais lubrificante. Estava ofegante, nunca tinha conseguido se dar tanto prazer assim e, bem… já tinha feito _muita_ coisa.

Ouvir a respiração ruidosa e os gemidos baixinhos e roucos de Chanyeol invadindo o quarto piorava tudo, queimava no baixo-ventre e fazia seu pau pulsar entre as coxas grossas. _Ah_ … Mais fundo, só queria ir mais fundo… Ele continuava a provocando, dizendo o quanto ela era gostosa e o quanto queria se enfiar junto aos dedos dela, só para ela ficar arrombadinha e satisfeita no fim de tudo. Baekhyun não parava e mal conseguia segurar os gemidos, tendo que enfiar dois dedos na boca para se controlar quando começou a sofrer espasmos forte, o corpo todo tremendo vez ou outra, seus dedos sendo apertados com força dentro de si.

— _Isso, minha gatinha, goza para mim, goza —_ estimulava a Byun, enquanto ele mesmo se masturbava por ter aquela visão maravilhosa bem na tela do seu celular. _Ah, mulher gostosa, porra!_

E Baekhyun gozou, mordendo o travesseiro e apertando os olhos com força para não soltar um gemido alto e acabar por chamar a atenção de sua mãe. Os olhos reviraram por debaixo das pálpebras e no meio daquela loucura de prazer absurdo, ainda forçou o polegar, estocando superficialmente seus dedos enquanto sua porra escorria aos montes por sua coxa, quentinha.

Quando o torpor passou um pouquinho, soltou a fronha babada do travesseiro, abrindo os olhos quase grogue de tanto prazer que sentiu, estocando bem devagar os cinco dedos dentro de si, os lábios se partindo com gemidos manhosos e curtos escapulindo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, molinha, quando tirou os dedos bem devagar, se contraindo e se sentindo vazia ao ponto de choramingar. Relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro de novo, soltando ofegos baixinhos e segurando uma das bandas de sua bunda com os dedos melados de lubrificante para mostrar como estava para Chanyeol. Vermelha e abertinha, fazendo com que o Park gozasse com a visão dela se contraindo, colocando o que conseguia do lubrificante esbranquiçado para fora. Baekhyun acariciou a própria entradinha, se arrepiando com a sensibilidade que abraçava seu corpo depois do orgasmo.

A dormência chegava bem devagar, e seu corpo relaxava na cama, sem muito se importar se estava melada de lubrificante e porra. Esticou as pernas, batendo no travesseiro que apoiava o celular sem perceber, fazendo-o cair com a tela para baixo. Estava tão bom… seu corpo estava tão relaxado que a sujeira poderia limpar depois…

— _Bae._ — A voz de Chanyeol invadiu seus sentidos, bem baixinha e abafada. Baekhyun fez um bico involuntário com os lábios. — _Eu quero te ver, gatinha…_

Abriu os olhos, as pestanas estremecendo pelo esforço em meio a sonolência sucedida pelo orgasmo. Esse era o momento certo que repetiria o que aconteceu na noite de Natal, tirando a parte de fazer um segundo round porque precisaria ficar quietinha por uns dias, tinha certeza. Mas, se deitaria com ele, sentiria o perfume caro nos lençóis e como Chanyeol era confortável e morninho. Daria tudo para ter aquilo agora.

Se remexeu na cama, se esticando para buscar o celular que havia caído em meio ao seu desastre causado pela sonolência. Gargalhou com certa preguiça, levantando a tela e puxando o travesseiro para deitar a cabeça, encarando o Park, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, com as bochechas manchadas de rosa pelo recente orgasmo também.

— _Foi gostoso? —_ Perguntou com a respiração entrecortada, como se estivesse puxando o fôlego. Baekhyun lambeu os lábios na intenção de molhá-los, mas percebeu Chanyeol seguir seus movimentos rápidos. _Aquele homem estava louquinho por si._ Sorriu de lado.

— Não tinha como não ser, querido — murmurou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Chanyeol sorriu mais largo. Baekhyun ergueu o olhar, bufando baixinho ao ouvir o barulho da tempestade voltando a dar sinal de vida. — Lá vem ela de novo, nos atrapalhar. — Revirou os olhos, se mexendo na cama para se acomodar melhor, pouco ligando se ainda estava com parte da lingerie e havia pote de lubrificante de um lado, lençóis bagunçados e pênis de borracha cor de rosa de outro.

— _Aqui deu uma trégua, mas está tudo interditado_ — falou comprimindo os lábios cheinhos, desviando o olhar quando se lembrou da ideia que se passou por sua cabeça mais cedo. — _Quero te perguntar algo, Bae._ — O tom de Chanyeol pareceu receoso para Baekhyun, e por um instante ela temeu sobre o que ele queria perguntar.

Realmente não tinha medo se ele quisesse dar um fim no que mal tinha começado. Se apegava facilmente, mas era mestre em desapegar na mesma rapidez. Embora aquele homão da porra tenha a deixado de quatro, era muito mais que isso. Tentou disfarçar o incômodo sentando na cama, movendo o celular consigo e começando a tirar a meia da lingerie. Murmurou um _“hum?”,_ num pedido para que ele continuasse falando.

— _Vai ter uma confraternização da revista, comemorando a centésima edição._ — Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, se livrando também do detalhe preso à sua cintura e pondo os cabelos negros para trás ao terminar. — _Então eu queria te levar comigo, para curtir a festa, sabe? —_ Ele coçou a nuca e Baekhyun não podia achar mais que adorável aquela atitude sem jeito de Chanyeol. Controlou o sorriso, desviando o olhar da tela do celular e levantando da cama para buscar uma toalha no guarda-roupa. — _Você aceita ir comigo?_ — Perguntou num fio de voz, realmente preocupado com a possível resposta negativa de Baekhyun.

— Você sabia que é fofo, Chanyeol? — Olhou diretamente para a câmera, tentando ao máximo desviar a atenção dele das bochechas quentes e do calor em suas orelhas.

O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ sorriu e o pensamento ligeiro de que aquele era, definitivamente, o sorriso mais bonito que já tinha visto passou pela cabeça de Baekhyun como um aviso de que deveria tomar cuidado com aquele cara porque estava apaixonada e isso nem era novidade para si. Estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, eu vou fazer esse favorzinho de ser sua companhia na festa. — Chanyeol riu soprado e soltou a respiração, que nem tinha se dado conta de ter prendido. — Agora, eu preciso tomar banho porque eu estou toda suja, e trocar os lençóis antes que a mamãe entre e pergunte o motivo da bagunça e dos barulhos — disse divertida, arrancando uma risada de Chanyeol. — E do cheiro de porra também. — Seu rosto bonito se contorceu em uma careta.

— _É só dizer que estava fazendo coisas que namorados fazem_. — Ele soltou, curvando os cantos dos lábios para baixo como se contasse uma coisa óbvia. Encarou Baekhyun, e ela abriu a boca várias vezes, sentindo o coração acelerar pela incontável vez só naquelas horinhas que esteve com ele na chamada de vídeo.

A dançarina revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto, e disse antes de desligar a chamada:

— Boa noite, Park.

×

Baekhyun sempre surpreendia Chanyeol, e talvez isso nunca mudasse realmente. _Aquilo_ era a prova de que, era só erguer os olhos para ela, que algo novo despertava dentro de si, fosse a necessidade maior de tê-la, ou como o peito pulsava _errado_ quando a olhava nos olhos. Era completamente estranho falar isso quando a conhecia havia pouquíssimo tempo, todavia nem se espantaria em confirmar de pé junto que estava apaixonado por aquela mulher. Tinham começado de cabeça para baixo, não seria agora que tudo se tornaria normal e simples.

Porém, não esperava por aquilo quando ligou para ela e avisou que tinha estacionado em frente ao apartamento na parte pouco movimentada do subúrbio. Pensou que apenas esperaria ela descer para irem à confraternização da _Bug a Boo_ , mas ela pediu para que subisse porque ainda não estava pronta. Tudo bem, não era como se Chanyeol achasse importante passar mais tempo em uma festa da empresa que com aquela bendita mulher, mas ele não esperava ter que bancar o maior autocontrole porque ela simplesmente havia decidido que estava tudo bem se arrumar na frente do Park, como se ele não se afetasse com qualquer pedaço de pele dela que aparecesse.

Já tinha aberto o botão mais alto da camisa de algodão escura, aliviando um pouco o pescoço daquele aperto material. Mas nada do sufoco ir embora, e bem sabia o motivo. Estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas no sofá preto e bastante estofado que Baekhyun tinha na sala, que também era o seu quarto. A cama estava arrumada, e estaria impecável se não fosse pelo vestido estirado nele, junto ao salto alto, jóias, coisas que usou no cabelo e outras que provavelmente não eram para estar ali — como uma caixa de comida tailandesa vazia sobre o criado-mudo.

— Parece que quando eu saio do escritório tudo fica de cabeça para baixo — dizia dando continuidade à conversa com Chanyeol, que entabulou desde quando ele pôs os pés no apartamento. — Tinha empresa nos ligando para falar sobre as folhas de pagamento atrasadas. Como deixaram isso acontecer? — Ela levantou a mão melada de hidratante em modo de indignação antes de erguer a perna e apoiar o pé sobre a outra ponta do sofá para que pudesse espalhar o hidratante corporal na pele. Chanyeol olhava atentamente os dedos finos deslizarem com certa pressão na coxa grossa e ela só estava vestida com uma calcinha pequena e preta; tão bonitas quanto as outras que já viu ela vestir, e o lacinho na parte de trás dava um charme que contrastava com toda a tensão sexual que rondava eles. — Então, tive que sair um pouco mais tarde que o normal — finalizou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto, olhando para o Park com certa curiosidade no olhar.

Na verdade, curiosidade sobre a caixa de veludo preto que ele havia deixado ao seu lado. Terminou de passar o hidratante bastante perfumado e se aproximou de Chanyeol, sentando ao lado dele e segurando um riso ao perceber como ele estava afetado. Um fofo, sim? Baekhyun pegou a caixa mediana sem perguntar se podia fazê-lo, mas não levou nem um olhar recriminador, na verdade o diretor sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Um presentinho para você — disse, apoiando uma das mãos grandes na coxa de Baekhyun e depositando um carinho gostoso com o polegar.

A dançarina arregalou os olhos pintados, pondo os cabelos agora lisos para trás como um nítido ato de nervosismo. Chanyeol achou adorável porque logo em seguida ela tentou disfarçar erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e encarando o diretor, juntando-as e balançando a cabeça em um questionamento mudo sobre o motivo daquele presente.

— Presente de Natal atrasado, vamos dizer. — O Park tomou a iniciativa de abrir a caixa, levantando o tampo e revelando uma gargantilha de várias camadas cheias de pedras brilhosas. — Lembrei de você quando o vi. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça um tanto incrédula pela beleza da jóia, abrindo a boca algumas vezes, sem saber ao certo o que poderia dizer à altura do que Chanyeol estava fazendo.

Não imaginava aquilo como algo ruim, de modo a anunciar os interesses do Park. Tudo bem que se conheciam pouco para que pudesse pôr a mão no fogo perante as ações dele, mas bem sabia, só de olhar naqueles olhos bonitos e grandes, que havia um carinho a mais naquele presente. Era como se ele quisesse, realmente, voltar ao Natal e fazer as coisas menos estranhas. Sendo assim, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi fechar a caixa um pouco assustada e encarar um Chanyeol sem entender muito bem a atitude da dançarina.

— Não posso aceitar isso — disse em um sopro de voz, apertando a caixa aveludada entre os dedos porque, porra, aquela gargantilha era linda. Apontou para a caixa, balançando a cabeça e quase gaguejando no que falou em seguida: — Isso deve ter sido muito caro, Chanyeol, não posso sair por aí usando isso! — Empurrou a caixa no colo do diretor da revista, ignorando parcialmente o volume que ele tinha avantajado pelo tecido da calça. E bem sabia que ele nem duro estava. Só era grande e gostoso… e agora carinhoso para um senhor caralho.

— Bae… É um presente — murmurou antes de soltar um sorriso sem jeito, observando ela se levantar, andando para próximo da cama e enquadrando a bunda grande e gostosa bem no seu campo de visão. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se levantou também.

Se aproximou devagar, observando-a pegar o vestido longo preto e levantar na altura dos olhos. Ela ia vestir quando sentiu a presença do rapaz mais novo atrás de si. _Muito, muito perto._ Ergueu o olhar, encarando-o através do espelho ao lado de sua cama. Os braços musculosos envolveram sua cintura e ele ainda segurava a caixa preta, abrindo-a novamente e retirando a jóia do suporte. Deixou a caixa sobre a cama, mostrando-a novamente para Baekhyun. Porém, o que mais mexia com ela não era simplesmente a gargantilha bonita, era a aproximação perigosa de Chanyeol. Sentia todo o calor dele e, daquela forma, seu próprio corpo esquentava na mais aparente necessidade de tê-lo corpo a corpo como durante a noite de Natal. Ele encostou o peitoral em suas costas nuas como se soubesse que Baekhyun estava a ponto de cair ao chão com a presença, embora os olhos dela não mudassem a noção quase felina. Foi instantâneo o corpo da Byun se empinar levemente para que a bunda encostasse na altura da intimidade dele.

— Mesmo assim, é caro demais e eu não posso aceitar — murmurou, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Baekhyun não se afastou nem quis impedir quando Chanyeol colocou seus cabelos para um lado só e depositou um beijo cálido sobre a pele, sorrindo para si mesmo quando viu os pelos arrepiarem. — Precisamos ir logo — disse em um suspiro, o corpo falando completamente o contrário quando se esfregou disfarçadamente em Chanyeol.

O diretor mordeu o lábio inferior na inútil tentativa de se controlar, mas só sentir a bunda redondinha roçando no seu pau, já fazia o coração acelerar rápido e tudo dentro de si pulsar. Tentou manter a sanidade no controle da situação, colocando a jóia no pescoço bonito e fechando na nuca, trazendo os cabelos para trás como estava antes de mexer neles. Desceu as mãos pelos braços magros de Baekhyun, fazendo carinho com o polegar até chegar na altura da cintura e deixar as mãos descansarem na curvatura. A contadora olhava-se no espelho com uma certa admiração no olhar, e levou os dedos para acariciar as pedras brilhosas e o pescoço longo. Ela parecia muito mais bonita naquele cenário, preso em seu pescoço, com seu corpo nu e o corpo grande colado ao seu. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e sorrindo pequeno.

— Obrigada, Chanyeol — sussurrou, olhando por cima do ombro. O sorriso no rosto não se desfez, na verdade aumentou ao ver os lábios cheinhos se abrindo no ato semelhante, com um toque de singularidade que lhe dava curiosidade.

Foi apenas um sussurro longe, quase inaudível, quando ele disse _“de nada, gatinha”_ , ao passo que deslizava os dedos grossos pela barriga magra de Baekhyun, acariciando sutilmente, descendo os dedos pela linha do umbigo e sentindo ela estremecer em seus braços. Puxou-a lentamente mais para trás, sentindo a bunda grande se encaixar no seu quadril. As pálpebras de Baekhyun tremeram, tendendo a fechar-se enquanto os lábios finos ficaram entreabertos para puxar uma mínima lufada de ar que fosse. Chanyeol admirou o rosto bonito de perto, cada um dos pequenos detalhes que se tornaram sinônimo de perfeição para si. Ela era linda, e deixava-lhe fraco para resistir a beijar os lábios finos com uma delicada pintinha no canto de um. Depositou um selinho carinhoso, correspondendo imediatamente ao mover dos lábios de Baekhyun, que buscava por um beijo mais profundo.

A dançarina puxou o ar com força, enfiando a língua por entre os lábios de Chanyeol e virando o corpo naquele abraço para colá-los de frente. Seus dedos se enfiaram imediatamente nos cabelos escuros e bem arrumados do diretor, puxando os fios negros da nuca e fazendo-o se entregar ao beijo tanto quanto ela estava. Os braços musculosos abraçaram-lhe pela cintura, apertando seu corpo seminu e fazendo com que fosse alvo de arrepios por se sentir coberta da quentura que ele transmitia. Cada vez mais imersa nas vontades que gritavam por meio do beijo, Baekhyun desceu uma das mãos pelas costas largas, pressionando as unhas sobre o blazer grosso que ele usava, na inútil tentativa de marcá-lo como queria. Grunhiu entre o beijo, os lábios se afastando minimamente com um fio de saliva os grudando devido à emergência no ato.

Chanyeol encarou os lábios finos manchados de vermelho; ela ainda nem estava de batom, mas ficava linda só com os lábios inchados e pintados por sua causa. Em contrapartida, Baekhyun analisava toda a face do rapaz mais novo, sorrindo ladina ao perceber o quanto tinha efeito sobre ele. As bocas voltaram a se encontrar na mesma linha de urgência que antes, as línguas roçando uma na outra e não tinha beleza de jóia que os parasse naquele instante de glória. Os corpos necessitavam tanto um do outro que se esfregavam sutilmente e não levou tanto tempo pra Baekhyun sentir o corpo do Park reagindo ao seu. Subiu a mão no mesmo carinho de antes, pelas costas cobertas, e no mesmo momento as mãos grandes se apossavam de sua bunda, pressionando o corpo pequeno em si. Sentiu a dureza roçar em sua barriga e por muito pouco não gemeu com a perspectiva de foder antes de saírem.

Todavia, Chanyeol a tinha deixado sem jeito e feito seu peito acelerar mais que o aconselhável naquela relação sem nome, com a forma carinhosa que ele a tratava, independente de qual rumo os atos tomariam. Mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, no maior autocontrole para não se entregar facilmente. Puxou-o até escapar de entre os dentes, sorvendo o ar com força para dissipar as imagens que se formavam em sua cabeça sobre ficar de quatro e ele lhe foder gostoso. Baekhyun se afastou, sorrindo quando o diretor abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, perdido. _Eles não iam…?_ Quando encarou o sorriso astuto no rosto da mulher, soube que ela estava judiando de seu autocontrole.

— Temos uma festa para ir — disse e apontou para as calças de Chanyeol, pegando o vestido preto logo depois. — Dê um jeito nisso, seu pervertido. — Baekhyun soltou uma risada, vestindo-se para o bem da sanidade do Park, que sorriu soprado e jogou a cabeça para trás, passando as mãos no cabelo numa inútil tentativa de se pôr no lugar.

— Você me paga — rangeu entredentes, jogando o corpo no sofá e afastando o blazer do tronco para o ar circular. As pestanas se moveram devagar para se concentrar na profunda admiração de vê-la se arrumando.

Como ela conseguia?

O estrondo da porta do carro demarcou sua chegada no local, e sua faceta séria parecia de poucos amigos, mas só era um reflexo das provocações de Baekhyun durante todo o caminho. Ajeitou o blazer sobre o tronco, dando uma olhada no relógio caro no pulso e certificando-se que não estava tão atrasado assim; e não é como se importasse, afinal o motivo do atraso era Baekhyun e isso nem de longe era ruim. Dando a volta no carro, entregou a chave ao condutor de automóveis da festa, pegando-o no momento exato que ele encarava a contadora sair do carro, expondo as coxas grossas e parte do tronco. Chanyeol quase se desesperou em meio à ligeira ideia de que ele estava com segundas e infinitas intenções, mas… _Quem não as teria, não é mesmo?_ No instante seguinte seu braço descansava na cintura de Baekhyun, a guiando em direção ao salão de festas.

Foi impossível conter a expressão de incredulidade quando a viu finalmente arrumada. O Park tinha morrido pouco a pouco quando viu o vestido de Baekhyun cobrindo o corpo desejado por cada pedacinho de si. Se o visse em qualquer vitrine dessas lojas que lotavam o shopping, diria que era apenas um vestido básico, bonito e elegante. Bem, não era bem isso de que se tratava e Chanyeol por muito pouco não se engasgou na própria respiração quando a viu com ele; o decote alcançava pouco abaixo da linha do peito, deixando-a perigosamente exposta e fazendo a boca do homem formigar para beijar todo aquele espaço. Três botões grandes o fechavam no corpo desenhado pelos deuses para então dar início ao surto interno no diretor da revista — uma fenda iniciando praticamente na altura da virilha, deixando as pernas à mostra e perigosamente sujeita aos toques de Chanyeol. Quando a viu, grunhiu, precisando desviar o olhar para não sentir o coração errar uma batida de novo. A decência daquele vestido vinha nas mangas ¾ que se prendiam no cotovelo. _Céus!_

Já tinha visto a dançarina sem toda a produção que nitidamente gostava de manter, e enlouquecia da mesma forma, mas vê-la daquele jeito mexeu com tudo dentro de si, e acreditou fielmente que teria um outro indício de ereção só em olhá-la da cabeça aos pés, enquanto dizia _“agora estou pronta”._ Era frágil por Baekhyun e nunca imaginou que não teria problemas em admitir que se sentia assim por alguém.

Pressionou os dedos na cintura fina, e ela se aproximou um pouco mais com receio nítido nos passos que dava atravessando a entrada iluminada e decorada impecavelmente para o evento. Chanyeol sorriu para as primeiras pessoas que os olhavam adentrando o local, acenando minimamente para se disfarçar daquela simpatia de poucos amigos. Antes mesmo de chegar no salão principal, havia uma região reservada para as fotos dos convidados, e como diretor da _Bug a Boo,_ sua foto era esperada para, no mínimo, compor a segunda página da revista da edição especial, logo depois dos sócios que a fundaram. Quando estava a um passo de pisar no tapete escuro estendido pelo espaço fotográfico, Baekhyun escapou de seu braço, parando afastada do alcance das câmeras, quase como um gato com medo de água. Seus olhos vagaram pelos fotógrafos, que recolheram os olhares curiosos no momento que encararam o rosto do diretor da revista, disfarçando com sorrisos amarelos e dedos nervosos sobre as câmeras postas um pouco distante do tapete.

Então, encarou-a; os olhos bonitos tinham um brilho diferente, não era exatamente medo, quem sabe hesitação fosse a palavra correta para definir o que Chanyeol enxergou. Se aproximou um pouco mais, tocando-a no antebraço nu e acariciando com o polegar. Baekhyun sentiu a respiração falhar, talvez pela aproximação, talvez pelo que aquilo significava.

— Você está comigo — sussurrou com a voz grossa, tirando a dançarina de órbita por instantes antes de ela sorrir enviesado, umedecendo os lábios pintados de vinho. Baekhyun encarou os próprios pés, o scarpin preto estava tão límpido quanto os sapatos sociais de Chanyeol. Uma bela admiração para se fazer enquanto dissipava o próprio nervosismo. O diretor sorriu consigo mesmo, abaixando o rosto e pegando-a de surpresa quando plantou um selinho amistoso em seus lábios, descendo os dedos grossos até alcançar sua mão. — Tem algum problema em mostrar isso?

 _Não,_ a mente de Baekhyun lhe respondeu imediatamente enquanto os olhos bonitos buscavam os dele para não precisar dizer nada. Era pouco tempo, mas Chanyeol tinha se tornado a pecinha do quebra-cabeça perdido em algum momento entre seus relacionamentos. Ele perguntar aquilo era muito mais sugerir que tirassem uma foto, era dizer que não tinha barreiras para eles dois, que estava tudo bem receber olhares estranhos, o que importava era que estavam naquela loucura fruto de um Natal quase fracassado juntos.

— Vem comigo, vamos estampar essa edição — falou divertido, arrancando um sorriso de Baekhyun tão bonito quanto o que ele deu antes de afastar os corpos e dar o primeiro passo para que ela o seguisse.

A atenção dos fotógrafos poderia chegar como um incômodo imenso em Baekhyun, se ela bem não soubesse tirar proveito da situação. A boca secava sem parar, mas um sorriso ladino foi o primeiro que deu ao posar ao lado de Chanyeol e escutar os primeiros cliques, sem ao menos perceber que o próprio diretor estava sendo flagrado quase idolatrando amavelmente cada traço do rosto da Byun, e em como ela ficava perfeitamente bonita mostrando-se superior a todos. O seu sorriso foi pequeno, mas o brilho no olhar foi tão invejável quanto o da gargantilha com que lhe presenteou.

Provavelmente seria o auge da própria revista que dirigia. Já conseguia ver as manchetes dos tablóides de fofoca, e nem de longe isso incomodava. _Deixe que falem!_ E nessa mesma linha de pouco se interessar para o que viesse acontecer além de passar aquela noite ao lado da mulher maravilhosa que era Baekhyun, aproximou a boca da orelha dela, apertando minimamente a cintura para que ela prestasse atenção no que dizia.

— Você é tão maravilhosa — ciciou antes de depositar um beijo cálido nos cabelos pretos.

Baekhyun abriu a boca algumas vezes e virou o rosto para o encarar de perto. Ainda estavam sobre os flashes e cliques incansáveis, todavia nada parecia realmente interessar quando se enfiavam naquela bolha onde somente eles dois importavam. E isso estava acontecendo cada vez mais, deixando Baekhyun sem muita reação toda vez que era pega de surpresa por alguns daqueles comentários apaixonadamente idiotas do Park. E percebendo que ela tinha ficado sem jeito com o elogio — principalmente quando estar ao lado de Chanyeol, mostrando-se mais que uma simples companhia na festa, era muito mais significativo do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar —, cogitou que não custava nada deixar ela com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso sem jeito no meio de outras pessoas. O importante era ela saber que gostava dela, muito mais que semanas atrás, e com certeza menos que gostaria mais para frente. Então selou os lábios dela devagar, fazendo o coração de Baekhyun bater tão acelerado que, por um instante, ela achou que ele escutava o quanto aquele gesto tinha lhe afetado. Quando ele afastou a boca da sua, teve a certeza que já estava com os quatro pneus arriados por aquele babaca de quase dois metros com jeitinho de criança. Compartilharam de um riso, com Baekhyun encostando a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol e recebendo mais um daqueles beijos carinhosos em sua cabeça.

A festa estava indiscutivelmente movimentada para Chanyeol. Mas não somente para ele. Embora tivesse pensado que o papel de acompanhante fosse seguido ao pé da letra e de alguma forma tirou aquilo para botar tudo no lugar em sua cabeça quando o assunto se tratava _dela_ , o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ não a deixava de lado quando ia conversar com as outras partes que compunham a celebração da edição. Quando não estava com o braço em volta de sua cintura, e disfarçadamente depositando um carinho nela, as mãos se encontravam e Baekhyun quase era ludibriada a acariciar os dedos grossos. Seria tudo esquecível se não estivesse entrando em uma saia justa quando o assunto era Park Chanyeol. Ele era encantador de formas que a própria Baekhyun duvidava, tirava-lhe o completo fôlego apenas com uma simples troca de olhar, e estava cada vez mais difícil esconder que ficava afetada com aquilo.

O ambiente era tomado por uma música baixa completamente sem páreo para o clima de gargalhadas e conversas de início de festa. Seus passos seguiam os de Chanyeol, até que eles foram parados por um rapaz alto de feições sérias e cabelos tingidos.

Toda a ideia de que provavelmente o novo homem entre eles era um carrasco e pé no saco se desfez quando ele se curvou para trás em uma gargalhada ao cumprimentar cheio de alegria o diretor da revista. As sobrancelhas juntando foi involuntário em resposta à estranha reação da mesma forma alegre de Chanyeol, que chocou a palma da mão com a do outro rapaz para dar-lhe um meio-abraço em cumprimento. Baekhyun virou-se para alcançar um dos garçons, tocando-o no braço suavemente para que a bandeja fosse virada em sua direção e pudesse pegar duas taças de champanhe. Antes que voltasse sua atenção para Chanyeol e seu aparente amigo, e logo depois de curvar minimamente a cabeça em agradecimento ao garçom, sentiu a palma da mão do Park em sua costas, fazendo-lhe olhá-lo. Estendeu uma das taças para ele, sorrindo minimamente antes de ser surpreendida pela voz grossa. Ou melhor, pelo que ela dava forma.

— Essa é minha… _namorada,_ Baekhyun — disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e a contadora sentiu a espinha arrepiar dando contorno ao sorriso enviesado que saiu por puro fruto do nervosismo ao escutar aquilo.

Se entreolharam e Baekhyun podia ver claramente o brilho que tomava conta dos olhos de Chanyeol: tinha divertimento, mas também tinha sinceridade. Mais como se ele tivesse tentando ter alguma resposta positiva para seguir em frente com aquela ideia. A borda da taça tocou os lábios finos da dançarina e ela tomou um pouco da bebida antes de sorrir e se dirigir ao rapaz de cabelos loiros que tinha a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso ladino em sua direção.

— Ele acha que me conquistou tão fácil assim — murmurou com certo gracejo, e Chanyeol riu soprado. O amigo do diretor aumentou o sorriso, erguendo a palma da mão com a intenção de Baekhyun apoiar a própria sobre a dele. E assim ela fez, na nítida vontade de provocar Chanyeol. O rapaz de cabelos tingidos mordeu o lábio inferior antes de depositar um beijo sobre o peito da mão de Baekhyun, tão lentamente que a dançarina até poderia ficar tocada com aquilo, mas somente o perfume do Park ao seu lado já causava um rebuliço dentro de si.

— Não se preocupe, eu sou mais esforçado que ele. — Baekhyun gentilmente afastou a mão do desconhecido, segurando um riso e voltando a tomar um gole do champanhe.

— Qual é, Sehun?! — Chanyeol parecia contrariado, mas nem um pouco irritado. Mais parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, e aquilo foi realmente satisfatório para Baekhyun. Relações de ciúmes nunca foram muito boas para si. — Essa é minha garota, moleque. Mete o pé daqui — disse com a voz esganiçada, fazendo a própria Baekhyun rir. O diretor continuou acariciando as costas de Baekhyun, que se aproximou um pouco mais, também deslizando a mão livre para as costas dele. O dito cujo Sehun gargalhou, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do diretor e soltando uma piscadela para Baekhyun, que sorriu com simpatia, enquanto se afastava dos dois.

Baekhyun ainda tinha um sorrisinho no rosto quando virou o corpo para olhar melhor para Chanyeol, que ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas para questionar a dançarina.

— Namorada? Sua garota? — Perguntou com a voz baixa, muito transparente quanto ao que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

Chanyeol ainda abriu os lábios algumas vezes, como se procurasse um jeito de se explicar. Aos olhos de Baekhyun, aquilo não poderia parecer mais fofo. Mas, “salvo pelo gongo”, o diretor apenas sorriu um tanto sem jeito quando a voz de um homem reverberou pelo salão de festas através das caixas de som. A atenção de todos foi tomada pelo holofote no palco, aparentemente era alguém muito importante no evento para ter todo aquele aparato festivo. Ambos continuavam com aquele carinho nas costas, e só pararam quando, depois de muito falar sobre como estava agradecido por todos estarem ali, o homem chamou o diretor Park ao palco.

Baekhyun deveria começar a se acostumar com aqueles momentos. Não que se incomodasse, mas era indiscutivelmente estranho começarem a ter uma troca de carinho em público. Principalmente quando em toda sua vida precisou se esconder, se limitar. Aquilo, de alguma forma, aquecia o peito de Baekhyun e a fazia admirar Chanyeol um pouco mais, a fazia se apaixonar só mais um pouquinho. Antes de se afastar da contadora, o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha da mulher, deixando-a sem reação momentaneamente, e em seguida com um sorriso bobo nos lábios pintados. Baekhyun já tinha desistido de contar quantas vezes ele tinha a deixado desentendida com aquele jeito.

A dançarina ficou tentada em só prestar atenção no seu “namorado” fazendo o discurso como um diretor _empenhado_ que era. Contudo, seguiu para sentar-se em uma das poucas mesas nos cantos das paredes decoradas. Era a única que estava vazia, sob a sombra de um foco de luz, com um estofado que acomodava duas pessoas sentadas com a visão do palco pequeno no outro extremo do salão. Se acomodou à mesa, saboreando mais uma taça de champanhe enquanto assistia Chanyeol parecendo bastante empenhado em ser simpático em meio ao discurso — que não durou muito mais, logo ele estava descendo do palco enquanto cumprimentava algumas pessoas, fazendo o mesmo no caminho em direção à mesa onde Baekhyun estava, e aproveitando para pegar mais uma taça da bebida.

— Meu papel de bom diretor está feito aqui. — Chanyeol falou com um tom divertido, desabotoando o único botão do terno e sentando-se ao lado da dançarina, que olhava-o sorridente.

— Você foi muito bem, fiquei até com sono — brincou, fingindo um bocejo e depois tomando o champanhe. Chanyeol riu, cruzando as pernas e apoiando uma das mãos na coxa de Baekhyun, aproveitando para depositar um carinho sem tantas segundas intenções assim. Mas isso mudou completamente na visão da Byun, quando ele falou com a voz mais grossa:

— Para outras coisas eu sou mais talentoso, sabe? — Baekhyun fingiu estar surpreendida, abrindo a boca algumas vezes.

— _Uau_ , agora me deixou muito curiosa, querido. — Praticamente murmurou, o rosto banhado em ironia. Baekhyun colocou um lado do cabelo para trás, virando-se um pouco para encarar Chanyeol, aproveitando e cruzando as pernas, deixando a fenda do vestido cair para os lados. Os olhos que se entreolharam encararam a palma da mão grande de Chanyeol no fim da coxa, agora, nua. Foi instantâneo lembrar da noite de Natal e sentir o corpo esquentar com a perspectiva de repetir a dose. — Quais outras coisas seriam essas? — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para voltar a encarar o diretor, engolindo em seco e subindo um pouco o queixo quando Chanyeol também voltou a olhá-la.

Os dedos ásperos se elevaram um pouco mais, e os olhos de Baekhyun rolaram pelo local na busca de alguém que poderia estar os observando. Mas todos prestavam atenção na mulher que agora discursava sobre o palco, e estavam numa das mesas mais afastadas, cobertos pela sombra de um foco de luz direcionado para outro lugar. Tentou se manter firme, escorregando os dedos magros para alcançar a taça novamente e levá-la ao encontro dos lábios pintados, tomando o último gole de champanhe sob os olhos atentos do diretor Park.

— Várias, do tipo te foder com força e te fazer segurar minha porra até voltarmos para casa — segredou, aproximando o rosto do de Baekhyun, que sentiu a própria respiração falhar e o corpo todo arrepiar com a mão quente subindo por sua coxa nua. — Sou muito talentoso em dar também, te faço perder o controle sentando em você. — Chanyeol sorriu ladino, observando Baekhyun puxar o ar com força e desviar o olhar para o lado oposto a ele, alongando disfarçadamente o tronco, como se quisesse desviar a atenção do incômodo no meio das pernas.

Se Chanyeol era insaciável, Baekhyun era muito mais. Só de lembrar de como era maravilhoso ter aquele corpo grande e malhado sobre o seu, suado, ofegante, praticamente revirava os olhos. E quase o fez de fato, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás e suspirando pesado. Fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar para não sentar no colo de Chanyeol ali mesmo e acabar com toda a vontade que estava de transar com ele pessoalmente de novo. Era injusto ficar naquele barco sozinha, e nunquinha deixaria de entrar num jogo de provocação quando se tratava de Chanyeol. E como um estalo para o que estava acontecendo, sentiu sua coxa ser apertada com força, por muito pouco não fazendo-lhe engasgar com um gemido satisfeito. Voltou a encarar Chanyeol, e ele podia ver claramente, embora a iluminação fosse pouca, que ela estava cheia de tesão, pois os olhos pequenos brilhavam e as bochechas tinham tomado um tom corado.

— Eu gosto de caras talentosos. — Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, levando a esquerda para sobre a de Chanyeol, perigosamente pousada em sua coxa. — Gosto de homens que usam tudo que sabem para me dar prazer. — Os dedos finos deslizaram sobre os de Chanyeol, desenhando cada falange com certa adoração. Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios sob a atenção total do diretor em sua boca. — Por que não me mostra seus talentos? Só assim vou poder acreditar mesmo em você, sabe? — O Park repuxou o canto do lábio em um sorriso. Poderia tentar se controlar ao máximo ao lado de Baekhyun, mas só a presença dela o deixava tonto e beirando uma puta ereção. 

— Você tem razão. Vou te mostrar um deles — cochichou no tom daquela conversa baixa, se ajeitando no estofado e segurando a mão de Baekhyun para, em seguida, levar até seu pau coberto pela calça social. — O que me diz? — Ergueu a sobrancelha, a faceta tornando-se séria a encarar Baekhyun, que sentiu o próprio pau repuxar com força só por sentir a grossura de Chanyeol nos seus dedos. Céus, como ele era delicioso.

A dançarina acariciou toda a extensão, que não estava completamente dura, mas assim já era tão maravilhosa que só não gemia de tesão por senti-la porque o Park não merecia tudo tão fácil. Só afastou os dedos para se ajeitar, aproximando-se mais de Chanyeol — este aproveitando para passar um dos braços sobre os ombros alheios, apoiando-o na parte superior do estofado — e agora voltando a tocá-lo com a mão direita. De fora, era nada além que duas pessoas que nitidamente estavam em um relacionamento e se gostavam bastante. Tão simples quanto o carinho promíscuo que os dedos de Baekhyun voltaram a fazer na coxa de Chanyeol, subindo bem devagar até deslizar onde a calça fazia volume e acumulava mais tecido porque ele também mantinha as pernas cruzadas.

Não havia mais nenhum discurso, o ambiente era tomado por uma luz mais baixa e uma música calma. As conversas tinham voltado como no início, o barulho poderia abafar qualquer indício sujo do que eles faziam naquela mesa de canto. E fazer no meio de tantas pessoas, num evento importante, tornava tudo muito mais excitante.

— É muito bom… — O polegar da mão fina acariciava a ponta do pênis que endurecia sob a palma de sua mão, e vez ou outra massageava tudo aquilo com vontade de sentir ele mais duro, mais quente. — Você é muito… _muito_ _talentoso_ nesse quesito, Park — sussurrou próximo ao rosto de Chanyeol, sorrindo provocativa ao apertar ele em sua mão. O diretor vacilou com um ofego, os lábios tremendo e um gemido preso na garganta. Baekhyun conseguia tudo tão fácil. E era tão satisfatório sempre amolecer aquele homem de quase dois metros. — Me deixou mais curiosa para saber outras coisas que você sabe fazer como ninguém mais sabe. — Resvalou os dedos mais para baixo, Chanyeol descruzou as pernas, deixando-as um pouco abertas debaixo da mesa, com a toalha praticamente cobrindo onde a mão dela tocava. E Baekhyun desceu mais, respirando fundo e soltando o ar quente lentamente de encontro a pele da bochecha de Chanyeol.

O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ precisou virar o resto do champanhe para molhar a garganta. Estava sentindo o suor frio escorrer pela nuca e molhar seus cabelos com aquela provocação que, de certa forma, foi ele mesmo que iniciou. Nunca iria aprender que brincar com Baekhyun era brincar com fogo, e muito fácil poderia se queimar. Ela tinha um jeito de contornar a situação que o fazia ficar sem armas, somente à mercê daquelas provocações que lhe tiravam o fôlego.

— Você é fácil demais de amolecer, Park. Precisa aprender um pouquinho mais. — Baekhyun pressionou os dedos nas bolas de Chanyeol, massageando, assistindo o peitoral subir e descer com certa emergência no ato. Escondia o sorriso satisfeito no rosto, mas não podia esconder a vontade que tinha de meter com ele ali, naquele momento. Chanyeol virou o rosto para encarar a dançarina cara a cara, c a boca tão próxima a dela que temeu não se controlar e atacar os lábios bonitos, borrando o batom, deixando-a sem fôlego.

— Vai me dizer que você não está nem um pouco afetada com isso? — Perguntou com a voz rouca, fazendo Baekhyun estremecer e um arrepio subir pela coluna na nítida sensação de _precisar_ ouvir mais daquela voz. Ela riu soprado, se ajeitando melhor para levar a mão livre aos cabelos bem arrumados de Chanyeol, acariciando os fios delicadamente e olhando-o nos olhos. Ele estava a ponto de derreter em seus braços. Baekhyun subiu os dedos, voltando a massagear a ereção potente que o Park ostentava no meio das pernas. — _Filha da puta —_ grunhiu, roubando um selinho de Baekhyun e fazendo ela sorrir num misto de carinho e safadeza.

Não desviava o olhar dela, e não o faria nem se o mundo caísse sobre eles. Absorvia toda aquela beleza e aura sensual que ela tinha, as respirações se cruzavam e sentia que estava molhando as calças de pré-porra por ela estar lhe masturbando daquele jeito e em público. Baekhyun desceu os dedos para a nuca de Chanyeol, acariciando-a antes de colar sua boca na dele em um beijo de um simples encostar de lábios. A intenção era além do carinho. Apertou o caralho de Chanyeol com força, várias e várias vezes, fazendo isso também só com a cabecinha que molhava a roupa, e só daquele jeito que engoliu os gemidos que ele soltou baixinho, apertando os olhos fechados e pulsando sob seus dedos.

Baekhyun afastou a mão de Chanyeol, sorrindo quando ele abriu os olhos e se controlou para não pegá-la e colocar lá de novo, para que terminasse aquela tortura do jeito certo. Mas um garçom estava se aproximando, e Chanyeol percebeu isso só quando a dançarina ficou apenas com o carinho em seus cabelos, desviando a atenção e sorrindo para o rapaz que lhe ofereceu mais uma taça. Aceitou-a, levando aos lábios pintados e tomando mais um gole da bebida doce. Na intenção de se manter mais calmo, Chanyeol também pegou uma taça e agradeceu ao garçom, que afastou-se da mesa. Praticamente virou toda bebida de uma vez, sentindo ela queimar na garganta seca e não diminuir nada da excitação que sentia. _Merda_ , pensou.

A dançarina deixou a taça com champanhe sobre a mesa, tirando os braços de sobre os ombros de Chanyeol e olhando ao redor. A festa parecia ser bastante esperada pelos convidados, que aproveitavam tudo que ela oferecia. Baekhyun não negaria que também estava aproveitando. De um jeito diferente, mas _estava_ e com certeza era a melhor forma de se divertir em um tipo de festa como aquela — que o trabalho está bem do seu lado, disfarçado de “um momento de confraternização”. Tocou os cantos da boca com os dedos finos, viajando o olhar por todo o salão, mas sem dar atenção para onde olhava. Estava acalmando o próprio corpo, tentando ficar menos quente e dissipando os pensamentos que invadiam sua cabeça e se resumiam a transar com Chanyeol até perder as forças.

Era inútil. Não tinha como não deixar de ficar afetada com aquele cara. Todos os dias tinha no mínimo um minuto que pensava nele daquele jeito, e os outros mais seu peito vacilava com pensamentos que pareciam precoces demais para ter. Mas, pelo menos, era o suficiente para fazer o que queria. Ao seu lado, Chanyeol tinha apoiado os cotovelos na mesa e coçava a nuca olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse a mulher ao seu lado. Baekhyun ia lhe pagar por aquilo. Sem tantos movimentos, a dançarina enfiou os dedos elegantes pela fenda do vestido, alcançando a lateral da calcinha pequena e puxando devagar o tecido pelas coxas até conseguir tirá-la por completo. Só de sentir o tecido do vestido roçando no seu pau semiereto, o corpo todo se arrepiou; mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mantendo as pernas descruzadas, mas juntas. Baekhyun se inclinou um pouco, para aproximar a boca da orelha de Chanyeol e subir a calcinha e os dedos astutos pela coxa do diretor da revista. Sorriu ao perceber ele estremecer.

— Você precisa fazer um pouco mais para me deixar afetada, meu bem _._ — Deixou a calcinha praticamente sobre o volume no meio das pernas de Chanyeol, logo após sussurrar e mordiscar o lóbulo ao seu alcance, soltando devagar e respirando profundo para ele senti-la perto.

Chanyeol não sentia o corpo, o coração estava acelerado quase saindo pela boca e o cacete pulsando entre as pernas. Quando virou o rosto, apenas viu a silhueta se distanciando da mesa e o rastro do toque sutil em sua coxa. Ela seguia com passos calmos, mas determinados, para o corredor em frente à mesa onde estavam. Baekhyun podia sentir o olhar de Chanyeol queimando em suas costas. O diretor olhou para baixo, a respiração meio descompassada, se deparando com o tecido preto sem contraste com sua calça também escura. Riu soprado, balançando a cabeça para os lados, um tanto desacreditado sobre a audácia da dançarina. Pegou a calcinha, sentindo o tecido macio na palma da mão, era quase um rastro de como ela era também macia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, guardando a calcinha no bolso da calça assim que levantou, tomando o resto do champanhe que ela deixou e enxugando os lábios com as costas das mãos. _Se Baekhyun queria, Baekhyun teria._

Foi questão de poucos minutos para que Chanyeol chegasse à porta da saleta no mesmo corredor dos banheiros. Era a única com a porta encostada, deixando a fresta de luz manchando o chão. O corredor era pouco movimentado e arriscaria dizer que era um dos cômodos mais afastados do salão. Baekhyun era esperta e contava com a sorte. Chanyeol não teve medo de entrar, seus passos pesados, tensos, seus olhos brilhando na negritude do desejo. Ouvindo o clique da porta sendo trancada, Baekhyun continuou próxima à pia, olhando-se no espelho, o corpo um pouco inclinado enquanto arrumava a franja lisa sobre a testa.

Era um lavabo luxuoso, ao nível de toda a ostentação da festa da revista. Mas não era admirar aquela estrutura que interessava a Chanyeol, era aquele corpo esbelto coberto pelo vestido longo, os cabelos lisos dando-lhe um ar mais sério, o jeito que ela parecia não se importar se estava numa situação _difícil_ ou não.

— Você é uma safada, sabia? — A pergunta retórica fez Baekhyun repuxar os lábios em um sorriso de lado, sentindo um calor na nuca e um formigamento subindo por seu baixo-ventre a cada barulho que os sapatos sociais de Chanyeol davam com os passos dele em direção à pia de porcelanato branco. — Quis mostrar que não está dura, é isso? — Estalou a língua, ficando atrás de Baekhyun, encarando-a pelo espelho extenso, que ocupava praticamente a parede toda junto à pia límpida e bem arrumada. A dançarina ergueu um dos ombros.

— Quis mostrar que você não fez muita coisa como achou que fez, Park — murmurou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, as mãos apoiadas na pia, os olhos cravados no reflexo de Chanyeol. Amava o contraste que tinham. — E te dar mais uma calcinha de presente — brincou, _quase_ se arrependendo no segundo seguinte quando sentiu a palma da mão pesada subindo por suas costas com força, fazendo seus olhos revirarem e pesarem ao que enfiou os dedos nos seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás sem nenhuma delicadeza.

O barulho que escapou dos lábios pintados foi uma mistura de lamúria e um gemido satisfeito com aquela pegada. Chanyeol ouviu bem, podia ouvir até a respiração pesada que ela estava, e o próprio coração acelerado em resposta à excitação que abraçava seu corpo. Com a mão livre, puxou Baekhyun pela cintura, para colar a bunda grande no seu pau, fazendo ela sentir toda grossura que esperava por ela e _por causa_ dela. Baekhyun suspirou com os lábios entreabertos, empinando a bunda para sentir melhor o caralho de Chanyeol.

— Eu te deixo brincar demais, Bae — sussurrou com a boca próxima da orelha da contadora, segurando nos cabelos longos, os olhos baixos direcionados ao decote do vestido. Ao mesmo tempo esfregava lentamente o quadril no dela. — Só que você esquece que quem muito brinca com fogo, um dia se queima. — Arrastou a mão da cintura para a bunda empinada da mulher, desferindo um tapa forte, grunhindo com o outro gemido satisfeito que ela deixou escapar.

— Você fala demais, Park. Ainda não aprendeu a chegar e fazer? — Perguntou entredentes, abrindo os olhos e encarando a cena no espelho. Já mostrava o resultado daquela provocação, o pau duro, o corpo trêmulo, a respiração ofegante.

Guiando o movimento da cabeça de Baekhyun, puxou-a para um beijo, sem rastro de cuidado, apenas a fome por aquela boquinha, o gosto dela, o perfume dela. _Porra._ Não cansava de pensar que moveria montanhas só para sempre beijá-la, sentir a língua dela na sua, o corpo miúdo no seu. Baekhyun tinha um beijo profundo, um beijo molhado e quente. Chanyeol poderia tentar dominar, visualmente poderia estar em pose de caçador, mas ela que conseguia acabar consigo. Por isso tão rapidamente estava acariciando os cabelos lisos, seguindo o ritmo que ela ditava, saboreando o rastro do gosto doce do champanhe.

Baekhyun mordiscou o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, puxando-o para si e soltando vagarosamente. Abriu os olhos bem devagar, sorrindo ao ver os lábios alheios pintados com a cor do seu batom. Pegando o diretor da _Bug a Boo_ na letargia do beijo, afastou-o com o antebraço, virando-se e empurrando-o com as mãos chocando-se com o peitoral. Chanyeol deu passos para trás, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração descompassada. Baekhyun encarava-o; o batom borrado, as bochechas pintadas pelo calor que começava a tomar conta do cômodo. Chanyeol caiu sentado no estofado redondo que decorava o lavabo, bem abaixo do lustre, tentando normalizar a respiração. Mas era impossível. Se tentava se controlar, Baekhyun lhe mostrava que, quando estava com ela, não tinha tempo para isso.

Os passos que ela dava em sua direção eram tão traiçoeiros como o rastejar de uma cobra venenosa. O _toc-toc_ do salto era calmo, e os dedos finos desabotoavam o vestido ao passo que Chanyeol se desfazia do blazer e abria com rapidez os botões da camisa social, deixando o abdome definido à mostra, ao passo que admirava a quase completa nudez de Baekhyun, que pôs uma perna de cada lado das suas, sentando em seu colo e tirando por completo o vestido preto — deixando-o jogado sobre o estofado. Ela estava completamente nua, sobre seu colo, com o pescoço decorado com seu presente, os cabelos negros manchando a pele branca, os lábios borrados de batom, e o pau duro pendendo entre as pernas, com a cabecinha arroxeada molhada de pré-porra. Chanyeol respirou fundo, subindo as mãos sedentas por aquela mulher pelas coxas grossas, quadril, cintura, puxando-a para colar o corpo no seu. Viu apenas a sombra do sorriso no rosto bonito quando ela abraçou-lhe pelos ombros e buscou sua boca para mais um beijo.

Todos os dias idealizava como seria as vezes que transariam ou o que conversariam ao ponto de chegar a fazer aquilo por vídeo ou até mensagem. Mas nunca seria tão magnífico quanto de fato fazê-lo. Baekhyun o envolvia num mundo só dela. A aura poderia ser sexual, mas ela tinha um _toque_ a mais, um carinho único, uma delicadeza sem igual. Ela tornava tudo o ponto chave para o prazer dos dois e Chanyeol nunca conseguiria negar aquilo. O beijo era tão sedento quanto o primeiro, e com certeza menos que o que dariam no fim daquela nova aventura. As mãos grandes resvalavam pela pele ligeiramente úmida de suor para guiá-la a sentar bem sobre sua ereção e esfregar o próprio pau no seu abdome.

— Estamos numa festa da empresa que você trabalha, transando enquanto seus chefes estão se divertindo — sussurrou Baekhyun, com a boca próxima a de Chanyeol, sorrindo bonito e movendo a cintura lentamente de encontro ao cacete duro do Park, esfregando seu pau babado na barriga dele. — Você não tem vergonha de não conseguir controlar o pau dentro das calças? — Os lábios roçando, as respirações se misturando. Era tudo tão gostoso que ficava difícil de pensar que aquilo era perigoso.

— O que posso fazer se você é gostosa pra caralho? — Chanyeol encheu as mãos com a carne da bunda de Baekhyun, apertando com força o suficiente para fazê-la gemer de dor, entreabrindo os lábios bonitos e jogando a cabeça para trás. — Só de pensar em te foder, eu fico louco — grunhiu, desferindo um tapa em cada banda da bunda da dançarina, ouvindo outro gemido deleitoso.

Arrastou os lábios cheinhos pela bochecha de Baekhyun, mordendo de levinho antes de descer para beijar a pele que a jóia não cobria, sugando onde podia, estimulando os rebolados lentos e demorados que ela dava em seu colo, mantendo Baekhyun bem coladinha ao seu corpo para ela continuar gemendo baixinho por estar se esfregando na sua barriga. Desceu mais, tirando a mão da bunda da contadora apenas para afastar os cabelos longos, colocando eles para trás e aproveitando para resvalar os dedos pelas costas úmidas de suor até alcançar aquele rabo gostoso de novo. Sua boca se ocupou em beijar e marcar o que podia do peito, os suspiros e gemidos baixinhos, assim como as reboladas lentas, incentivavam-lhe a continuar beijando-a. Ela merecia aquela apreciação toda. Ela merecia ter o corpo todo beijado como uma deusa. Porque, para Chanyeol, não tinha definição melhor que essa: _Baekhyun era uma deusa._ Sendo sua como naquele momento ou não, ela era.

— Você é tão perfeita, gatinha — sussurrou quase sem fôlego, sorrindo ao vê-la também com um sorriso no rosto, afastando um pouco o peito do seu para que pudesse descer os carinhos. — Eu sou louco por você, não tem noção do quanto eu sou. — Baekhyun sentia o estômago embrulhar, borboletas dançarem quase como dançou para ele na primeira vez que se viram. Além da excitação extrema, todo aquele carinho fazia sua cabeça girar e uma ansiedade sobre onde iriam chegar com aquele relacionamento surgir vagarosamente abraçando seu corpo.

Precisou erguer o rosto dele delicadamente, o polegar de unha pintada acariciando o queixo de Chanyeol e os olhos brilhando encarando-o querendo julgá-lo por aquelas palavras, mas não conseguia, não mais, porque estava no mesmo barco. Selou seus lábios nos dele, para então enfiar os dedos nos cabelos negros até então bem arrumadinhos, e guiá-lo até seu mamilo esquerdo, que foi sugado imediatamente, com tanta vontade que foi impossível controlar um gemido satisfeito. Seu quadril voltou a se mover. Apoiando uma das mãos na coxa de Chanyeol, se esfregava com vontade, melando-o com a sua pré-porra, abusando da quentura do corpo dele para se dar prazer.

O diretor da _Bug a Boo_ mamava nos mamilos durinhos da mulher como se não estivesse rolando uma festa a pouco metros do cômodo que estavam — e como se ninguém pudesse estranhar seu repentino sumiço. Um completo _foda-se_ para todas as insignificantes variáveis, o que queria mesmo era matar a vontade que estava de Baekhyun, do corpo dela, dos toques, da voz sussurrada em seu ouvido dizendo que era gostoso ter sua boca naquele lugar. Só se deu por satisfeito quando deixou-a molinha em seus braços de tanto chupar os bicos marrons, fazendo-os ficarem mais rígidos e ligeiramente inchados por causa dos seus maus tratos.

— Eu vou sujar sua calça assim — cochichou, parando os movimentos do quadril e acariciando o rosto do Park para tentar se controlar e não voltar a se esfregar até gozar gostoso nele. — A ideia é tentadora levando em conta que você por muito pouco não me deixou dura na frente de todo mundo, mas vou te poupar dessa _se_ você fizer uma coisinha. — Ela falava baixinho, como se fosse perigoso dizer aquilo. Chanyeol sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas, aprumando seu corpo e deixando ela com o tronco colado ao seu. Suas mãos subiram calmamente para o quadril largo, depositando um carinho a incentivá-la a continuar falando. Sentia a respiração dela chocando-se com sua bochecha, lenta, pesada, controlada demais. — Lembra que me deve uma coisinha, hum? — Baekhyun mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Chanyeol, rindo baixinho quando ele suspirou trêmulo e apertou as mãos nos seus quadris. Tão duro, tão maravilhoso.

O diretor até chegou a balbuciar _“o quê?”_ como resposta, mas lá estava sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Baekhyun de novo, sem conseguir raciocinar direito, apenas sentir a língua dela na sua, os dentes mordendo seu lábio, o corpo quente se afastando do seu antes que pudesse dizer que estava satisfeito com o beijo. Nunca ficaria na verdade, sempre desejaria mais e mais de Baekhyun. Ela saiu de seu colo, dando passos para trás com um sorriso bonito nos lábios manchados de batom. Ela moveu o indicador lentamente, chamando Chanyeol para perto com o gesto antes de encostar o corpo na pia, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso no rosto e a ansiedade embrulhando o estômago. Virou de costas para os olhos ferventes de Chanyeol, colocando a perna direita sobre o porcelanato e apoiando ambas as mãos na pia. Empinou o quadril, se mostrando toda para o diretor da revista, que assistia a cada mínimo mover de Baekhyun com medo de acabar gozando e parecer patético demais. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca com um ofego satisfeito. _Caralho_. Ela estava toda abertinha, se exibindo e o convidando para realizar o que prometeu durante a noite de Natal.

— Você não deixa de ser safada assim, não é? — Grunhiu as palavras, se levantando do estofado e andando em direção ao corpo bonito. Se desfez do cinto, puxando-o com certa brutalidade que fez as pálpebras de Baekhyun vacilarem, os dedos se curvarem sobre o porcelanato e o pau babado mover sozinho para cima com a contração de seu abdome. — Teu homem cumpre todas as promessas que faz, gatinha. E essa eu vou fazer com muito prazer. — Só bastou se aproximar da dançarina para fazer os lábios bonitos soltarem um gemido surpreso com o tapa forte que deu na bunda grande.

Os dedos grossos de Chanyeol seguiram para o meio das bandas arrebitadas depois de dar uma boa apertada e fazia ela ficar na ponta do pé. Sua boca procurou pela orelha de Baekhyun, respirando pesado quando esfregou o cacete duro dentro das calças, na bunda empinada. A contadora fechou os olhos, revirando-os ao sentir o carinho bem no seu cuzinho. Ele massageava e acariciava bem devagar, era impossível não se contrair ou empinar mais para ter mais contato tanto com os dedos de Chanyeol quanto com o pau sendo esfregado em si.

— Quer sentir minha boca aqui, minha gostosa? — Perguntou baixinho, esfregando os dedos para cima e para baixo, o pau pulsando e babando suas roupas. Como queria foder aquele rabo gostoso e experimentar de novo a sensação dela sentando com vontade no seu colo…

— _Chanyeol_ — chamou com um fio de voz baixo e manso, a voz mais grossinha por conta do tesão. — _Por… favor…_ — Chanyeol por muito pouco não sentiu dó da situação da dançarina. _Quase_ , porque seu pau pulsava e babava e tudo era culpa da filha da puta gostosa que pedia para que mamasse aquele cuzinho apertado.

Só forçou o quadril mais uma vez para gemer rouco próximo ao ouvido dela, caindo de joelhos logo em seguida e não fazendo mais nenhum tipo de cerimônia para sugar a entradinha que contraía. Baekhyun quase se engasgou com o gemido alto na garganta, a mão escorregando sobre o porcelanato, tendo que deixar ela apoiada no espelho. Sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, e tinha quase certeza que _nunca_ sentiria aquele tipo de prazer de novo. Suas coxas tremeram no instante que sentiu a língua úmida brincar consigo, abusando do seu buraquinho com tanta vontade que por um momento achou que estava em meio ao orgasmo tão esperado. Gemia, se arrepiava, chamava por Chanyeol enquanto suplicava para que ele não deixasse de segurar sua bunda aberta e chupar aquele cantinho com vontade.

— Não para, Chan — sussurrou com a voz ligeiramente ofegante, seu corpo buscando o que conseguia de contato, sua mão escorregando no espelho, e tentava a todo custo continuar bem apoiada. Estava absurdamente quente, mas seu corpo arrepiava. _Céus, que boca maravilhosa. Que beijo maravilhoso._ — Isso, gatinho… — Incentivava-o com mais suspiros, os gemidos sem dificuldade nenhuma para serem proferidos.

Chanyeol só afastou as mãos da bunda de Baekhyun para abrir a calça e colocar o pau para fora, suspirando contra o cuzinho da dançarina ao sentir um alívio no ato. Ela imediatamente colocou a mão para trás para afastar a banda livre da mão do Park. _Não, ele não podia parar agora, estava quase lá._ O diretor sorriu, arrastando a língua dos testículos pesados até o buraquinho que pulsava, repetindo isso várias e várias vezes antes de voltar a forçar a língua na entradinha pequena em meio ao beijo molhado que dava nela. Se masturbou um pouco, mas afastou a mão quando percebeu que não aguentaria nada se continuasse porque, caralho, só os gemidos, o gosto, o jeito que ela se entregava lhe deixava louco. Buscou pelo pau dela, ofegando satisfeito ao perceber o corpo menor tremer com o novo contato. Deu atenção apenas à cabecinha super sensível e molhada, massageando ali sem se importar se ela estava perdendo as forças, fincando as unhas na própria carne ou gemendo mais alto do que seria aconselhado para a situação. Só queria que sua garota sentisse prazer.

Baekhyun se encarou no espelho, os olhos úmidos, a boca borrada de rastros de batom, as bochechas pintadas pelo calor, os cabelos bagunçados, a jóia brilhando no seu pescoço. Sorriu para si mesma, deitando a cabeça para o lado e se admirando daquele jeito, toda entregue, uma completa promíscua à mercê do próprio prazer causado por aquele homem maravilhoso. Encontrava-se uma bagunça, e continuava linda. Estava de um jeito deplorável, e ainda assim, gostosa. Como Chanyeol tinha sorte e como ele sabia dar-lhe tudo que merecia e precisava.

Não tinha mais controle das reações do seu corpo, sua garganta ardia porque em algum momento tentou controlar os gemidos de todo jeito e agora só conseguia dizer o quanto aquilo era delicioso. Seu pau pulsava e melava a mão de Chanyeol, seu cuzinho contraía, seu corpo sofria espasmos, e rapidinho estava alcançando o que tanto queria. Melou os dedos de Chanyeol com vontade, os jatos de porra eram fortes, se acumulando por entre os movimentos dos dedos do Park. Seu corpo praticamente despencou para frente, precisando apoiar os braços na pia. Baekhyun não conseguia respirar direito, de sua boca não saía nada, seus olhos estavam fechados, apertados, e o corpo estremecia fortemente com o orgasmo. Chanyeol a abraçou pelo quadril, mantendo ela na posição sem tirar a cara da bunda gostosa ou parar de bater a punheta que ela merecia.

Só se deu por satisfeito quando ela conseguiu erguer minimamente o tronco, levando uma das mãos para a de Chanyeol e acariciando-a. Puxava o ar com força, e ele percebeu o quanto estava sensível quando mordeu de leve sua bunda e esfregou o polegar na glande. Baekhyun tremeu, choramingando e fincando as unhas em sua mão. Chanyeol sorriu, se levantando e continuando atrás da dançarina, observando-a simplesmente _acabada._ Ela estava tão necessitada assim? Deixou mesmo ela naquele estado? Sorriu depositando um beijo na lateral da cabeça da Byun ao passo que ela abaixava a perna e relaxava o corpo.

— Vou ter o prazer de lembrar de todas as promessas que você me fizer — comentou divertida, deitando a cabeça no ombro do diretor e olhando-o pelo reflexo. Compartilharam de um sorriso, que de carinhosos rumaram para uma nova aura sexual. — Acho que devo te agradecer por ter sido tão bom, Park — sussurrou, movendo a pélvis lentamente para se esfregar em Chanyeol, que suspirou, apertando os olhos fechados e tentando não parecer tão patético assim de praticamente gozar com um simples toque de sua garota.

— Não quero te machucar. — Ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e segurando a cintura de Baekhyun com a mão limpa quando ela encaixou seu pau por entre a bunda grande, insinuando o que queria. — _Bae_ — chamou, respirando fundo e soltando o ar pela boca, dando-lhe outro beijo nos cabelos, começando a mover os quadris bem devagar. Droga... era quente, era gostoso.

Ela continuava com o sorriso pequeno e perverso, o olhar banhado em luxúria, e o quadril se movimentando junto ao de Chanyeol, deixando que ele sentisse como era gostoso aquele jeito de transar. Buscou pela mão livre de Chanyeol, segurando no pulso com o relógio caro e levando-a até a altura do rosto. O diretor da revista a encarou pelo espelho, acariciando os lábios finos com os dedos com rastro da porra dela antes de enfiar o indicador e médio. Baekhyun envolveu-os vagarosamente, deslizando os próprios dedos pelo braço malhado até apoiar a mão na pia. De sua cintura, a mão de Chanyeol subiu por suas costas, causando aquele arrepio delicioso quando envolveu seus cabelos por baixo, segurando-os com força. Aquele caralho grosso foi estocado no meio da sua bunda, arrancando um gemido rouco do Park. Seu gosto estava naqueles dedos, e era maravilhoso senti-lo enquanto ele babava e fodia sua bunda. Suspirou, revirando os olhos com o tesão que sentia de novo e, caramba, tinha acabado de gozar.

— Porra, você é tão gostosa — gemeu Chanyeol, olhando para baixo e vendo cada vez que a cabecinha do seu pau aparecia no topo da divisão da bunda grande, inchada, tão vermelha e molhada que parecia que estava prestes a explodir.

— Eu sou, Park? — Ele arrastou os dedos grandes para fora da boca de Baekhyun, que sussurrou, sorrindo baixinho e rebolando do jeito que já sabia enlouquecer o diretor. — Diz pra mim. — Segurou-o pelo pulso de novo, arrastando a língua pela palma da mão grande. Grunhiu com o aperto em seus cabelos, e sorriu mais safada ainda ao perceber que ele estava ofegante, sem controle, gemendo tão grosso que parecia com ódio daquela mulher. — Eu sou maravilhosa, não sou? — Lambia dedo por dedo, sugando a pontinha de cada um. Se olhar naquela situação, com os cabelos sendo puxados, aquele cara alto e musculoso se acabando na sua bunda como se fosse a melhor de todas, estava fazendo seu corpo todo sofrer mais espasmos, como se o ápice ainda estivesse lhe arrastando. Choramingou quando ele afastou minimamente o quadril do seu para resvalar a cabecinha com força, principalmente no seu cuzinho. Contraiu com vontade, e foi delicioso ouvir outro gemido com ele forçando a cabecinha. Revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio com força. — Eu te deixo tão duro, tão sedento por mim... — quase gritou quando ele encaixou a glande. Sentiu arder, o que lhe fez também experimentar tanto prazer ao ponto de escorrer pré-gozo quando mal estava com uma nova ereção formada. — Filho da puta — xingou-o entredentes, e os dedos grandes taparam sua boca, e seus cabelos foram puxados.

O espelho estava embaçando, o calor estava deixando-os molhados de suor, e só sentia cheiro de sexo, perfume masculino e feminino. O barulho da comemoração era sem importância quando os gemidos lá dentro eram resultado de dois corpos loucos por prazer, para alcançarem o que parecia tão extraordinário quando juntos.

Baekhyun segurou no braço de Chanyeol, os olhos molhados, a mão grande apertando sua boca fechada, mas ainda assim conseguia gemer e isso fazia Chanyeol ficar fora de si, se controlando só para não machucar a dançarina. Porra, ela estava esmagando a cabeça do seu pau. Era tão quente, tão delicioso. _Caralho_.

— Teu rabo é maravilhoso. Teu corpo — dizia ofegante, sem parar com os movimentos rasos, fodendo Baekhyun só com a cabecinha do seu pau, deixando-a a ponto de gozar de novo. Estava quase, e tão hipnotizado que se batessem na porta não assimilaria o que estava acontecendo. O que importava era continuar sentindo aquilo, com Baekhyun babando sua mão. Estavam perdidos na luxúria, no prazer que só conseguiam causar um no outro. — Você é toda maravilhosa. — Aproximou a boca do ouvido dela, gemendo, grunhindo, suspirando, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, contraindo ao redor da cabeça do cacete de Chanyeol. — _Minha mulher. Minha vadia._

Baekhyun apertou os olhos com força, tendo o grito abafado pela mão de Chanyeol quando sentiu de novo. Tão arrebatador quanto o primeiro, tão quente e fervente que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio, tendo que segurar-se na pia com as duas mãos. E tudo se tornava mil vezes pior porque Chanyeol também tinha atingido seu limite, apertava-lhe toda, gemendo descontrolado, estocando tão rápido que beirava o animalesco. Baekhyun gozou tão abundante quanto a primeira vez, melando suas coxas, o chão, sem controle do próprio corpo, que se curvava, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos revirando de tanto prazer, Chanyeol gozando dentro de si e gemendo fora de controle, puxando seus cabelos, fazendo arder, fodendo-lhe só com a cabecinha do pau, que estava todo marcado pelas veias. A sincronia dos corpos era a maior prova que davam muito certo na cama. As mentes nubladas, os corpos tremendo, era tudo fruto do descontrole do desejo que tinham um pelo outro. As respirações ofegantes, o suor escorrendo pelas costas, o corpo melado de porra e batom, vermelho dos maus tratos.

A reação seguinte de Chanyeol foi abraçar o corpo menor, enfiando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço da contadora e sentindo o perfume na pele suada. Estavam ofegantes, cansados, mas só era pensar em fazer de novo que o corpo tremia. Respirou fundo, apertando Baekhyun no abraço. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando seus braços, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado, a respiração descompassada.

— Ainda estamos numa festa — murmurou a mulher, rindo soprado, meio preguiçosa, virando o rosto para olhar para Chanyeol. Ele levantou o rosto com um sorriso adornando os lábios, selando a boca bonita de Baekhyun. — E você gozou dentro de mim — disse com um tom falsamente raivoso, prendendo o lábio inferior do diretor entre seus dentes e puxando com certa força, fazendo ele gemer dolorido e reclamar do mau trato.

— Isso doeu, porra — ralhou, tocando o lábio inferior com as sobrancelhas juntas, mas não soltando Baekhyun, que gargalhou baixinho, naquele abraço quentinho. Acabou por roubar outro beijo rápido da dançarina. — A única culpada é você, Bae. Você me deixa fora de mim, judia do meu autocontrole e ainda por cima tem a bunda mais gostosa do mundo, fica difícil pro coração fraco aqui. — Ela gargalhou gostoso, jogando a cabeça para trás, sendo apertada no abraço e recebendo beijos pela bochecha e pescoço.

Chanyeol até ouviu um daqueles xingamentos bobos que se resumia à _“você é um idiota, Park”_ , mas que bem sabia que só era da boca para fora quando ela tentava esconder que se sentia mexida pelas coisas idiotas que falava. Era um bobo apaixonado. _Estava sendo_ esse bobo apaixonado e não tinha medo disso porque, embora Baekhyun desviasse de apertar nessa tecla quase como diabo fugia da cruz, ela não podia disfarçar os carinhos, os beijos apaixonados, o jeito que tinham passado a conversar, como se encaixavam do modo mais estranho e certo possível. Ela podia negar se mostrar uma _idiota apaixonada_ , mas com certeza estava naquele nível desde a noite de Natal.

Se beijaram mais uma vez entre sorrisos, um beijo carinhoso, naquele abraço, no lavabo luxuoso de uma casa de festas tão luxuosa quanto, em meio a um evento importante, depois de juntarem mais uma loucura sexual para a lista que iniciava com o dia que se encontraram no bar. O beijo era muito além da prova que o desejo carnal nunca deixaria de existir, deixava Baekhyun ansiosa, querendo mais, querendo, também, que Chanyeol fosse mais profundo quanto a sentimentos.

— Vamos para sua casa, o que acha? — Perguntou Chanyeol em uma conversa baixa, afagando o rosto da dançarina e fazendo carinho no nariz dela com o seu resvalando de levinho por ele. — Se quiser, podemos comprar algo para jantar e beber. — Baekhyun selou os lábios cheinhos de novo, suspirando satisfeita por poder fazer aquilo sem nenhum receio.

— Contanto que você passe a noite comigo, sabe… — sussurrava com a boca próxima a dele, mordiscando o lábio inferior e olhando-o ficar mais avermelhado. — _Como namorados. —_ Ergueu o olhar para encarar Chanyeol, sentindo o coração errar uma batida quando viu um brilho diferente aparecer naquela imensidão de cor escura e expressiva, os lábios tremerem em um sorriso sem jeito e o abraço ficar mais gostoso ainda quando ele beijou-lhe de novo.

As pequenas coisas ficavam diferentes quando estava com Chanyeol. Ir ao supermercado vinte e quatro horas se tornava hilário quando eram duas pessoas vestidas para uma festa saindo com cervejas e comidas congeladas. Sair de fininho do evento da revista se tornava quase uma missão impossível, mas que foi completada com muitas risadas quando já estavam enfiados no carro escutando as músicas do rádio. Ter Chanyeol no seu lugarzinho era dar um novo passo além do que poderiam colocar em palavras. Era dizer que estava tudo bem ele continuar entrando em sua vida e fazendo tudo ficar diferente de um jeito extremamente bom. Era dizer que poderiam ser _como namorados_ porque ele a fazia se sentir a mulher mais desejada do mundo, poderia arriscar dizer que era até a mais amada.

Depois de compartilharem seis garrafas de cerveja, Baekhyun teve a certeza que Chanyeol não tinha sido apenas um presente para o seu Natal. Não podia dizer se era para o resto de sua vida, mas com certeza para além de uma simples noite festiva. A cama era menor que a de Chanyeol, o local em si era menor comparado ao apartamento dele. Mas foi no meio dos lençóis impregnados do cheiro de Baekhyun que sussurrou timidamente que a queria por cima daquela vez. O diretor Park quase não aguentou sentir tanto prazer ao tê-la dentro de si, ao sentir seu corpo ser alvo das loucuras que aqueles dedos finos e bonitos, e a boca já maltratada pelos beijos, faziam por cada pedaço de pele. Ela fez gostoso, arrancou gemidos de Chanyeol quando nem ele mesmo tinha controle do que fazia. Só estava entregue. E não só ao transar mais uma vez com ela, mas também ao dormirem de conchinha pela primeira vez.


End file.
